The Unseperable Sparks
by ArceefanTFP
Summary: Cover Image credit goes to hattonslayden on deviantart. Technically set after the TFP game, this is an AU story that has lots of sexy and sweet JackxArcee scenes, plus some varying degrees of OOC for some of the cast but not breaking them TOO much. Rated M for language, sexual situations, and possibly violence later on. A lot of lemons for lemonade lovers. Have fun and please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of mine set after the events of the Transformers Prime Video Game. I hope you like it. It's not the first fanfic I've ever written but It's the first one I have since I was a teenager. It IS my first transformer related story though so I hope it turns out ok. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

It had been a month since me and the Autobots had managed to defeat Thunderwing.

One month since the world nearly came to an end by the strongest enemy the Transformers had faced so far. Raf and Miko Had been captured and held prisoner on the Nemesis.

I was somehow able to avoid it all except for the one instance of being hauled off by Airachnid. Arcee saved me though. In the end it was all up to me to drive to the belly of the beast, so to speak, since I was the only one small enough to plant that energon disrupter inside the ancient soldier of Unicron. Arcee and I have become closer since then. But something seems a bit different too. I haven't seen much of her the last week or so. I think I'm going to see if she would like to go out, just the two of us, see if there's anything bothering her.

Before all that though I am going to go find something special to give her. I walk down the hallway out to the command center and see that no one is there except for Ratchet. I think to myself, "I think he'll be able to help me with this." "Hey Ratchet," I said.

"What's happening today Jack? I'm trying to go over these data logs of Thunderwing so we can be better prepared in case any more of these superpowered Unicron servants still exsist out there so we'll be ready for them if they dare make the mistake of coming to earth"

I looked him in the optics and said, "Nothing too much. I was just going to ask you if you could help me with something?"  
"Like what?", the medic asked. Jack responded, "Like do you remember the science project you helped me with?" The medic sighed and asked, "The one that YOU didn't like because it caused some harm to your school? I thought you didn't want my expertise then? What's changed your mind?"

I looked away for a second and then back to him and said, "It's not that. It's something I wanted to see if you could help me with making something for Arcee. It's not like I'm asking you to come up with it on your own, but I would need it to be made big enough for her to use."  
Ratchet nodded and replied, "Well I'll see what I can do, let me know what you need."  
I replied back to him, "Thank you. I think some different kinds of scrap metal, a chain, and hmmmm... Do you know of any gem mines that we can raid? I need a sapphire, a ruby and a diamond large enough for a Cybertronian sized pendant."

Ratchet groaned a bit and said, "Jewlery? You're wasting my technical expertise on Jewlery?" I pleaded with him, "Please Ratchet? I wouldn't be able to work on something on her scale by myself, I'll come up with the design, I just need your help as I start putting it together."  
Ratchet sighed, "Fine. I'll do it for you. Just let me know when. But as to your question I am going to input the groundbridge coordinates to the mines you requested. For the size of the gems you're talking about someone should go and help you out with the excavation however." I replied, "Thank you Ratchet. I'm gonna start work on the main piece first. I will need to set the gemstones in later."

I then went and started designing it. Secluded away as to make sure that Arcee wouldn't come upon me before I was done, I wanted to surprise her with it. When I gave it to her I knew that it would bring us even closer together, potentially even change our relationship for the best. With Ratchet I welded all kinds of scrap metal together into a pendant large enough for Arcee to wear.

I had welded the chain onto it so that she could wear it around her neck. I went with Ratchet who had been able to create a device to open a groundbridge without the need of someone else at the controls to the gem mines and he helped me to excavate the sapphire, ruby, and diamond from the rock. Fortunately these mines weren't discovered by any humans yet so I didn't have to worry about anyone taking legal action against me.

When we got back we began to work on cutting the rocks down to size so that they would be able to fit snugly inside. We had welded them onto a thinner piece of metal to fit inside the necklace so that they didn't fall out of it at anytime no matter how old it got. We also made sure to make it completely rust proof since I didn't want this token of love for my Arcee to ever deteriorate over the years, I wanted her to always look at it and see it look just as good and as beautiful since day one, since to me it represents how beautiful she is.

After 4 days I was finished with it. I smiled and looked to Ratchet and said, "Thanks so much. I think she'll really like this. Maybe you could be a jewler fulltime." "Thanks but no thanks. I like being a medic, but I'm glad to have helped a friend. You're very welcome Jack. Let me know how it goes ok? I know that it's too heavy for a human to carry so I'll keep it in this room for now. You may go ahead and bring Arcee here anytime you wish. Good luck."

Jack nodded and said, "I'm pretty sure I'm going to be quite happy with her reaction to it. But I'd like you to wrap it up like a present." Ratchet replied, "OK that's no problem at all." He then proceeded to do so.  
I turned around and walked outside to go find her so we could go out on a date. I was very excited about the prospect of it all.

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry if it was too short, I'm kinda writing this on my deviantart page before I go to post it here. I don't know how long or short the chapters or the story itself will be since I'm just coming up with this as it comes along to me. I hope it's good for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was walking down the hallway torwards Arcee's room I thought about her supposed reactions to my gift. Would she like it? Hate it? Think It was useless? Would she take me by surprise and take me for a ride of passionate lovemaking?

"Nah", I thought. "We're different species, I don't think she'd come up with something like THAT, but I'd be excited if it did. Who knows, maybe we'll be married someday, or whatever her equailavent of marriage is."

I stood before her door as I came to the end of the hall. I was just about to enter as the doors whooshed open, revealing the beautiful femme before my eyes. Unfortunately, it seems that she didn't see me and the fact I couldn't pay attention to my surroundings at the time because of her beauty resulted in me being accidently kicked to the wall facing her doorway by her long, graceful, and dare I say, sexy legs.

The sound of me hitting a large metal surface sent a dull thump behind my back and some sharp but not too serious pain surge through my being. "Ouch," I groaned. "That's gonna be felt all day tomorrow," I said as I chuckled a bit. Arcee looked at me with worry in her eyes and said, "Why the hell didn't you say something Jack? Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

I replied back to her and said, "Nothings broken, but I think I'd feel better if you helped me up." I only said that to have her get close to me, truth is is that I just wanted to feel her touch. She helped pull me up to my feet and said as she looked at me,  
"Next time say something. Don't scare me like that again ok? I mean it." I nodded and said to her, "It's a deal, but I was coming over to see if you wanted to go out somewhere with me. Just the 2 of us."

I could have sworn I saw her metallic gray face turn red just a bit as she replied, "R-Really? I'd appreciate that, we haven't been able to get together just the 2 of us since last month after all, your studies and my Decepticon fighting and all that. I'd love to. Where to partner?"

I replied, "I'll lead the way, but in order to go to some of the places I want to take you I'll need you to create your holoform Sadie, which you can guess why. And then you can take me wherever you feel best. But I've got a surprise for you at the end of our date, so be sure to remember that."

Arcee's cheeks flushed a deeper red as she said, "A s-surprise? Like what?" "Not telling," I said with a smirk. Arcee scoffs, "Don't tease me like that. Anyway I'll go with you. When do you want to leave?"

I replied, "Tonight. I just need to go get cleaned up first then we'll go. Can you physically manifest Sadie or is she really just a hologram?"  
"I have the abilty to do that. I'll need to consume a bit more energon than normal afterwards but I can do that after we get back from our date. Though then again in that state my holoform CAN actually eat the food of humans if need be. It helps since anything she eats gets transformed into low grade energon, not the most effective refinement of the material ever but good enough to tide me over until I can get some standard grade energon in my systems."

I replied back to her, "That's good. I was hoping I'd get to take you out to one of the best resturants I can afford, which yes, isn't the ko burger where I work. It's not really a fancy resturant but Chili's is a pretty good place to eat."  
Arcee nodded and said, "Ok then let's go Jack. I can't wait to see what kind of things you have planned for us today."  
Jack replied, "It'll be something for you and I both to remember for the rest of our lives Arcee. I promise you that." She smiled as I said that. We proceeded to head for the exit as I thought, "From now on we will be together for all time after this night. I'm sure of it."


	3. Chapter 3

Before we drove out of the base Arcee generated her holoform Sadie. She walked around testing how well she could sustain it and proceeded to touch me to make sure she wouldn't phase through.

I shuddered as she did so, it felt amazing having this amazingly sexy femme running her hands over me. I fought against my desires so that I wouldn't show any obvious signs of arousal. I had to speak up, "W-what are you doing Arcee?" She looked into my eyes and said, "Just testing to see if I'll be able to function like any ordinary human in this form. I wouldn't want to cause trouble for you or myself, after all. It seems like this is going to work out fine."

She smiled after saying that. I felt my heart skip three times when I saw her smile at me. She then materialized her helmet over her face though I never wanted to stop looking at those bright blue eyes, or that hair, which seemed to be brunette with some pink streaks in it. She was a slightly older woman than I was with her holoform out like this. Not that I cared about our age difference.

I was lost in my thoughts when her angelic yet strong voice snapped me back to reality asking me, "Are you ok Jack? You're just staring at me. Is there something wrong with the way I look?" I shook my head and said, "No Arcee. Not at all. I love the way you look."

I could tell she was blushing even behind her helmet when she stammered out, "W-well t-thank you for that Jack. That makes me happy to hear that coming from you. Shall we go now?" I replied back, "Yes let's go. I'm going to take the handlebars though. I want you to sit behind me."

She replied, "Ok. Any reason? I can drive us around." I answered back, "I'm feeling like taking a more traditional stance today. Anything you want I'll get for you, anything we eat I'll pay for myself. Money's no object today." Arcee nodded, "If that's what you want, but I'm not helpless nor do I feel the need to be waited on." I replied, "I do want that. I know you're literally the strongest warrior ever but I want today to be something you'll remember for the rest of your life."

Arcee blushed a deep shade of red and replied, "I'm flattered but you don't have to try so hard for me. I'm not all that special." I answered her back, "No. You ARE that special to me. It's our first real date together and I want it to be special for us, for the only woman in the entire universe that I'll ever be able to have as not only a partner, but as my transportation."

Arcee laughed, "I guess that's true isn't it? No human could give you a ride like I do after all." My mind filled with more than just transportation when she said that, but as a gentleman I wasn't going to let her know something like that about me just yet. I climbed upon her bike form as she went ahead and sat behind me.

I revved the engine a little and heard her laugh as she said, "Be careful please. I'm kinda ticklish right there." I ignored her and revved her engine a few more times just to tease her. After telling me to stop I heeded her and then hit the gas as to leave out of the base on our first real date. "Tonight," I thought, "really is going to be special after all."


	4. Chapter 4

Our first stop was Chili's. I was feeling pretty hungry and Arcee had wanted to see if she could taste the food the same way Jack could while her holoform was manifested. She took off her helmet letting her beautiful face show again.

When the waitress showed us to our table I pulled out the chair for her to sit down in before I went and sat in mine. "What will you have to drink tonight young man?," the waitress asked. "Just a Coke", I replied. "And what shall I get your lovely date to drink?" Arcee replied, "I'll just have what he's having."

The waitress jotted it down and proceeded to bring us our drinks while me and Arcee looked over the menus. I told the waitress, "I'll have the Monterey Chicken." "Good choice," she replied. "And for you?"

Arcee didn't know what to try since she never tried to eat any human food before, since she couldn't. But now that she was in a human form, despite being a holoform and not her real body as such, was feeling fairly hungry. She then replied, "I guess I'll have the Chipotle Salmon."

The waitress jotted that down and then left. "I feel a bit awkward Jack. I don't know if I'm even going to be able to taste anything or if it'll be how the food I'm about to eat is SUPPOSED to taste." "Don't worry about it too much. You didn't have to order anything though." Arcee replied, "I wanted to see what it was all about. This is the closest I'd be able to get to being human so I want to experience it firsthand."

We looked in each others eyes and smiled while lightly blushing. Then after about 15 minutes we got out our food. "Here's your Monterey Chicken sir", she says as the waitress hands me the plate. "And here's your Chipotle Salmon miss." Arcee's eyes widened when she saw the large amount of food on the plate and could feel her senses fully alive as the smell of the different ingredients was filling her nose for the first time. "Thank you," she replied back.

The waitress left again as I started to eat but noticed Arcee was just staring at it apparently not knowing how to start. "Need any help?", I asked. She answered, "I think I might." I then used the knife and fork to cut off a piece of the fish and asked her to open her mouth. I then fed her the first bite.

Arcee thought to herself, "Oh what is this? This tastes so strange, like a sweet midgrade energon, but yet so many other flavors as well. Just how do humans make such intricate meals such as this? It's obvious that human fuel is no ordinary thing." Then she felt the spiciness hit her.

She wasn't quite prepared for that as she coughed a bit which led Jack to ask her, "Are you ok Arcee? Drink something if you need too." She had already taken note of how Jack drank his so she did the same. She felt the slight burning in her mouth go away. "What in Primus' name was THAT? Does all human food burn you like that?" Jack replied, "Sorry about that. Other than the spicyness used to enhance the food, it hadn't cooled off yet. Let's try again."

I blew on the food for her to make sure it was cool enough then fed her another bite. I could almost hear a sigh of pleasure escape her lips as she said, "Much better. I must say Jack that your food is quite impressive. I think I should try to make you something sometime. May I have a bite of yours?" I gave her some of mine to which she replied, "This is also very pleasing." I can tell the meat is different too." I answered, "Yours is fish and mine is chicken. One lives in the water and the other on land. Human food has so many different tastes and flavors I don't know if you'll be able to ever sample them all."

She replied, "I know, but I'm envious of your species now. I wish that I can try to incorporate these flavors into energon. I'd be so happy to be able to see if I can give some variety to both autobot and decepticon with something like this."

I smiled at her and said, "So my sexy little Arcee wants to be the first ever Cybertonian chef I take it? Merging the complexity of carbon-based lifeform tastes and textures and applying them to energon?"

She blushed and said, "If peace comes about then yes I would. I think that this type of experience needs to happen to every one of my kind, regardless of faction." We then proceeded to make small talk as we ate our food, which after some teaching Arcee was able to eat the rest of it herself. Then I paid the bill and we left for the next part of our date.

Far off on a cliff sat a pair of ominously glowing purple eyes, looking at the two with a vile creepy smirk on her face.  
"So the human pet and Arcee are sparkmates huh? -chuckles- Oh I do so wonder what kind of screams those two will emit to me. I'm getting so turned on by the prospect of how their spilling blood and energon will take me to the utmost heights of pleasure. -licks her lips seductively- Oh Primus I will have those two right were I want them soon enough. Mmmmmmm... yes... Oh damn yes Primus... I'lll... uuu... have those two begging for mercy... AHHHHHHHH! -gasps in pleasure as she overloads on the stimulation she gave herself from thinking about all the pain she'd be inflicting on them soon enough.-

Sighs very deeply, with a sinister chuckle as she licks off the lubricating fluid off her fingers, her eyes a little glazed over. "Yes I will make the two of you beg for death but I won't kill you until I utterly shatter your pathetic lives. I will get off on the sounds of your pathetic screaming as I overload even more than I just did now. So you two had better watch yourselves, because I swear on Primus's spark that I, Airachnid, can't wait until I get to see Arcee's face as I take her beloved pet nearly to death's door only to not give him the relief of death as I proceed to violate his Arcee just the same as I did to him. I'll have them both completely broken before I finish the job by overloading all over them. Only when they are completely broken, bruised, bloodied and violated will I finally grant them that release."

She then assumed her helicopter form and flew away back to her lair for some more self-pleasure of the fantasies of her abusing Arcee and Jack to oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of our date included trips to the mall, the laser tag, which Arcee thoroughly beat me at, and then into the desert so we could look up at the stars and see if we could find any comets.

We lay down together as we did so, our date having lasted I guess about 5 or 6 hours in total. Looking at my watch it was about 11 pm now. I hated that this had to end, I didn't want it to. But I needed to go home. I was sure Arcee had some business to take care of as well so that's when I spoke up, "Hey Arcee you have a good time?" She smiled and said, "The best. I haven't been able to kick back like that since before the war. I must say though that I thought you were sloppy back there."

I groaned lightly, "I know I know you don't have to keep reminding me about my loss Arcee." She looked at me and said, "Well if you're going to be able to fight by my side someday you'll need to be trained to fight. Hope you realize that my training is kind of rough so you need to be ready for that."

I nodded and said, "I'm ok with that. Anyway I don't really want to say this but I think it's about time for us to head back." Arcee looked just a bit sad as I said that but replied, "Yeah I know. Come on Jack let's go back. I hope we can do this again though really soon."

I replied, "Oh we definitely will. I'm sure of that. But there is one last place I want to go." Arcee asked, "Where?" "The base. There's something I want you to see there before I go back home."

She said, "We were already going there first anyway. I was planning on sending us through the groundbridge into your garage anyway. After tonight I want to stay with you, even if it's not right next to you I want to be close by. I don't entirely understand why yet but at the very least I can take you to school tomorrow."

I answered back, "Well that's probably what was going to happen anyway. Let's head back then." She disabled her holoform and I got upon her back as she was in vehicle mode and sped off to the base. We arrived about 30 minutes later. She went and assumed her robot form for the first time in close to 7 hours.

"Oh Primus it feels good to stretch some. Transforming may be a natural thing for my species but it still feels amazing to be able to stretch after being in vehicle mode for so long. I had a really good time though Jack. So what is it you wanted to show me?" I replied, "Give me your hand and close your optics and I'll show you." "Ok, just be careful. I am a lot taller than you you know.", She said.

I led her as best I could but did have to do it fairly quickly because of the height and weight difference. I suppose I could've had her holoform regenerated but I was ok with leading her there in her regular state. We made it to Ratchet's room where my pet project was being kept in.

"Okay Arcee we're here. You may turn your optics back on." I said as she did so. "This is just Ratchet's room Jack. What's so special about here? Do you not feel well or something?" I looked her in the eyes, slightly blushing and said, "Actually I was making something in here with Ratchet's help. Something for you."

She blushed a hint of pink and said, "R-really? You didn't have to do that for me." I smiled as I used a nearby dolly to lift up the package and push it over to her. "A present from me to you Arcee. A memento of how greatful I am to have been able to get to know you and for the future that I want us to be able to have together, however that may turn out."

Arcee smiled deeply and said, "Thank you very much Jack." She started to unwrap it and then I could tell she was crying when she said, "Oh Jack, I don't know what to say. It's the most beautiful thing I've seen in such a long time. Thank you so so much." She bent down to my level and gave me a deep hug, light enough for me to be able to withstand but still the strongest hug I'd ever be able to get in my life.

She then proceeded to put the necklace on her. It was fashioned out of different colored pieces of scrap metal, A pendant, in the shape of a heart but in the motif of a rose, inlaid with large pieces of diamond, ruby and sapphire gems in the center. I had inscribed a message on one of the petals, it said, "To Arcee, the most brilliantly shining star in my universe."

She then replied, "I don't know if I'm worthy of being with you as your sparkmate just yet but this helps a lot. I do need to show you my gratitude though. Close your eyes." I did so and then felt her lips touch mine, for an instant I could feel her normal lips, but the very next instance I could feel her holoform generating as she was still kissing me deeply and putting her arms around me and pushing her tongue slowly into my mouth, which I graciously accepted.

This was heaven and I didn't want this to end. She slowly broke the kiss and said, "Thank you so much Jack." She then looked at her necklace as it appeared in holoform. It looked like a really high quality piece of jewlery, the kind you pay several thousand dollars for, completely in gold and the amount of gemwork that was laid inside it.

She smiled again and said, "This is something I'll never let go of or forget as long as I shall live." She then gave me another quick kiss before resuming her normal state and taking me back to my house. We bid each other good night as she went into vehicle mode after hiding her necklace away in a localized subspace around her neck. She did this so the necklace could be intergated into her body permenantly.

She didn't want this taken off but also didn't want it to get damaged in the heat of battle or in transforming so she made sure no one but her could get to it. From now on Arcee would have this as part of her. In robot mode the gems of the necklace were visible as blue,red, and silver paint.

Much like the rest of her normal appearence mixed with the fact that her helmets' center had a red gem-like piece on it already. This way it wouldn't look out of the ordinary to anyone else and that she could wear it always with no fear of it ever being destroyed. She then went into standby mode so she could take Jack to school the next day.

She thought to herself, "I'll protect him with everything I've got inside me. Never again will I let a partner of mine be killed."

Unknown to them both, a certain female Decepticon was watching Jack asleep in his room though a micro camera she had placed there while Arcee and Jack were busy on their date. She learned where he lived after perusing the humans' information network known as the internet where she managed to get his address and proceeded to bug the house with cameras.

She put transmission devices in there as well so she could hear everything that went on. She was inducing an overload as she watched Jack sleep and cried out in depraved exstacy as she licked the lubrication fluid off her fingers after the act was committed. She was going to have him regardless of what she had to do or what crimes she had to commit.


	6. Chapter 6

"It seems so long ago since then.", I said reflecting on the day when Jack left for college only a couple of years after he gave me a necklace which has long since incorporated into my bio-mechanical frame that it seemed like something I always had, even before we went on that date and made me feel like I was truly something special. I thought for sure he would've asked me to be his sparkmate after that.

It's now been almost 5 years since he gave me this necklace so I would assume that he's probably about to be a junior in college now. He had let me know that he was going to study to be a mechanic as his major goal and had also wanted to minor in photography, saying that the night that we spent looking at stars had inspired him to do so. I was happy for that.

It seemed that because of that he was thinking about me and him being together in the future at some point. But I also noticed that lately he hasn't been contacting me as much as he did earlier in his college life.

It was painful waiting to hear from him. Sure, I know that being away in Colorado for college meant he had to move out of state but He had promised to come to the base every chance he got and to keep in touch by way of a communicator that we had requested Ratchet to make for him which Optimus had said that it would be a good idea.

This way we could go back and forth in case the Decepticons had reared their heads and we needed his assitance or had to protect him. Though granted the Decepticons hadn't been too much of an issue for whatever reason. Just a few energon mines there, and some human military weapon raids there, nothing to the extent of Thunderwing-level threats since 5 years ago.

Granted, it also was quite curious to not ever come into contact with Airachnid again since. Where had she been? Did she decide to just give up on me and Jack and shoot off into space? I had hoped she did. I was glad not to have to worry about her hurting Jack or myself. But I was still upset that he hadn't contacted me in nearly 3 months. Not me, not anyone.

I was just about to call him and 'chew his ass out', as the humans would say, but then the communicator rang, for the first time in 3 months. The sound I was looking forward to for so long had finally come up. It had sounded so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time.

I was overcome with a mix of anger, sadness and joy when I heard it. I answered it and trying to keep as calm as I could said, "Hello Jack. How've you been? It's been a while. Anything wrong?"

Jack replied, "No nothing's wrong. Just been really busy is all." I replied, "Do you know how worried we all were? Me, your mom, the Autobots, or Raf and Miko? You could've called us. Surely you could've done that much."

Jack replied, "I didn't get a chance to. But that's not important right now, I'm coming over since I got some time off from school now. I've got something important to discuss. It's nothing life-threatening or anything but it's something everone should probably know."

I felt a bit disturbed by this but didn't think anything of it as I replied, "Okay I'll get everyone gathered in the command center then. See you soon Jack." Jack replied, "Sure thing Arcee." An hour had passed by when everyone had arrived in the base. Jack appeared on the computer screen and told Ratchet to open the bridge. Ratchet did so and then we all turned towards the swirling green gateway in front of us.

Jack stepped through, at which point I was going to run up to him and hug him as gently and as desperately as I could, not caring about what everyone else thought of it, but froze as I saw three other humans, a male and two females, emerge after him. The male and one of the females were fairly attractive for humans, but neither of them were Jack, he was the only one I wanted to be sparkmates with.

But then I looked to the other female, who didn't look too overly attractive. Not ugly, in any sense of the word, but just very plain. I thought that she didn't pose any threat to me and Jack getting together, but then I saw her getting behind him, getting a little bit too close for my comfort. She then proceeded to kiss him on the neck which sent a wave of redhot anger burning through me.

I couldn't keep my cool. I was about to reveal my hatred for this girl and possibly my feelings for Jack that've built up the last 5 years and said, "Explain yourself Jack. Explain yourself to me and everyone else here why you haven't contacted any of us in 3 months, why these people are here and who are they, and WHO THE FRAGGING PIT IS THAT DAMN BITCH KISSING YOU ON THE DAMN NECK?! You better explain yourself well because your answers may or may not prevent me from breaking my Autobot code and forcing the answers out of you, and beating her up like the SLUT she is!"

I could feel everyone looking at me with shocked expressions on their faces. I didn't care as I frowned at the two of them, they could tell I was angry. I also had formed slight energon tears in my optics but I wasn't going to cry right there. I was in a fighting mood. "Well? Get on with it! NOW!"

Jack replied, "W-well They're all from school. Kyoshi Sakamoto from Mechanics class. I had accidentally let it slip that I had some friends that were really good with mechanical stuff since they were themselves mechanical. "Hi", he replied in a deep, slightly aloof voice. "Maria Hernandez from Photography. She demanded she come with after overhearing me and Kyo talking about it.  
Be warned though, she is REALLY into aliens, and robots, and the idea of alien robots made her fangasm apparently." "OH...MY...GOD! -she started blabbering in an incoherant mixture of English, Spanish and nonsensical gibberish as she ran all over the base, some fangirl 'squeeing' and 'glomping' were involved which started to frighten everyone.-

I replied, "Okay. So far so good, though I don't know how I should feel about this Maria, she's almost as bad as a scraplet from what I can already see." I shuddered a bit and then turned back to them, glaring at this bitch for putting her filthy hands and her vile lips on my Jack like this.

I asked him, "Now since Maria HAS managed to take away a BIT of my anger towards the two of you, I must ask who is this woman and why is she making such contact with you hmmm? I promise I won't hurt you. Much."

June came up next to me and said, "Yes Jack. You may be a grown man in college and while I don't know what is going on between you and her or between you and Arcee here to make her react this way I'm still your mother and I need to know about your girlfriends, be they alien or Earthling."

Jack replied, "Her name is Susan Maxwell. She's in art class, which shares the same room as the photography class, since the two are different forms of art, and also it being cheaper for the school to have them in the same room but partitioned off. There's a darkroom inside the storage room of the art class so it's just a matter of walking there. It's also because of that that you kinda have to take art class in order to take photography. That's how it is on paper anyway. It's a formality. But we aren't together. We HAVE been on a couple of outings, but nothing like boyfriend and girlfriend or anything."

Susan smirked a bit, looking at his mom and Arcee and said, "But Jaaaaacckkk... What about last night when you called out my name?" Jack didn't get to answer as both June and Arcee said, "LAST NIGHT?!" Then June said to him by herself, "Jack, I think we need to talk about some things." Jack said, "I haven't slept with anyone. I'm still a virgin. I promise I am." Arcee said, "Jack... I hope you're not lying. Please tell me you aren't." He replied, "I'm not with her like that. I swear it."

Susan laughed hysterically, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAH! MY SIDES! OWWWWW MY SIDES! You three are so funny. I'm just messing."

-breathes slowly and calms herself down-

"I have something of a perverted sense of humor. So sue me. It's as he says. We're really just friends but I'm amazed that I could get a robot jealous of me. I was just messing with ya by kissing Jack. I'm not really into him. Maria told me in private about what she heard from Jack and Kyoshi and I decided to come along and see for myself about all this. Sorry about that."

Arcee replied, "Very well then. BUT! If the two of you get together and your only intention is to hurt him, be it emotionally, mentally or physically, or if me and him DO become sparkmates and you try to take him away from me I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN."

Susan replied, "Don't worry I get it. Us women have to stick together you know?"

Arcee sighed and replied, "I suppose so. But I don't trust you that much right now you got it?"

"Loud and clear", she said.

"Good", Arcee replied.

Elsewhere we come to an Underground Lab that Airachnid has formed into her base since leaving the Decepticons to pursue her own interests. The last five years she has been busy getting ready to undertake a plan to kill all humans, Autobots and Decepticons. She had been able to sneak in impossible to detect spy cameras in the Autobot base as well as a few transmission devices in there with technology which she had stolen from Soundwave over the years.

She was quickly becoming a threat to all life in the universe, unknown by any other Decepticon, any Autobot, and especially any human.

She also wanted to make Jack and Arcee her eternal pleasure slaves. She was determined to become the sole ruler of the entire universe. "So we have three new humans in the mix huh? And I was right. Arcee DOES love her human pet. Oh I can't wait for the day to come when I have them serving me for all eternity. I think I'm going to go use my little dungeon I've made for them for a while. Let's see, today I'll use the Excalibur. Oh Primus I can't wait to violate Arcee and Jack both with it and everything else I have. But alas, I guess today I'll just have to pleasure myself again. Not that I mind. I'll have THEM to pleasure me soon enough."

She gets a dark smile on her face and proceeds to the dungeon. Then after a minute the sounds of a loud jackhammer-like vibration and electrial sparks resound through the base and the sounds of intense self-induced screams of pleasure filled the air with the atomosphere of lust and sinister intentions.

"Oh Primus yessssssss! So good!". was one of the many things heard before for the next few hour until she finally overloaded about 1000 times. She was the very definition of unsatible.

"I'll be the ruler of everything. The heads of both Megatron and Optimus will be my greatest trophies. While I keep those human friends of Jack and his mom alive, just so they get to watch me break his mind and make him and Arcee both completely powerless, no will of their own, for my unsatible lust for pleasure and torture. Oh yes and then the likes of them will be broken as well! I'll have so many human pets and my rival forever by my side as my sex slave servants, as to use the human term for what they will be to me. Just you wait. I'll have all of you utterly demoralized by the end of this century! So says Queen Airachnid!"


	7. Chapter 7

I watched Jack as he went and introduced his college friends to everyone else as I had finished speaking with Susan. I couldn't let things stay this way between me and Jack. As just really good friends. I don't know if he had cold feet these last 5 years or what but I'm not letting him go back to school without telling him how I feel.

If he declines wanting to be my sparkmate I'll never be the same way again, not after feeling threatened like this, this sense of jealousy would affect me negatively in battle, and as both a warrior and as a woman I didn't want to be showing any signs of weakness, so to eliminate it, I needed Jack to accept my feelings for him NOW, and not later.

If he declined them, I would have to destroy this necklace, not because I hated it, but because I couldn't live with the constant reminder of my buring desire for him, and the desire I thought he had for me but for whatever reason hadn't shown since that night. If he declined them, I'd still love him and protect him but would I be ok with him seeing other women? I don't know how I'd feel about that. I'd hate any woman that was trying to take him away from me, but I didn't know what I'd do.

"Jack... *sighs* You're so clueless." I whispered to myself. I couldn't stand this anymore so I turned and moved over to where everyone was and said in a commanding tone, "I'm sorry to intterupt this but I really need to talk with Jack, alone. I won't keep him too long June but I want to take him out of the base for a while." June replied, "Ok but be careful out there." I answered, "I will. With every fiber of my being I will protect him. Come on Jack."

I assumed my motorcycle form and he told everyone he'd be back as soon as possible. He put on his helmet and then I sped off with him ontop of me. "Woah Arcee didn't you just hear my mom say to be careful?", Jack asked. I answered, "Don't talk or you'll bite your tongue, wait until I stop before you do, ok?" Jack replied, "Ok I won't, but what did I do?"  
I replied, "Nothing.", which was the truth. He hasn't done ANYTHING. I sped as fast as I could through the desert trying to find ourselves a place to be alone for a while.

*On the Decepticon warship the Nemesis*

"Lord Megatron, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?", Starscream asked as Megatron appeared inside his chambers. "Nothing much, I was just wondering If you have been able to determine why all of our resources have been diminishing lately? It's not like the Autobots have taken control of any of our mines, or anything else of the sort, but after having Soundwave go over our data for the last few years I've noticed some very... TROUBLING discrepencies. You haven't had anything to do with this have you?"

Starscream calmly replied, "Of course not my liege, I've learned my lesson in not interfering with your plans. I only wish to serve you." Megatron replied, "You did well in remembering it. It's good that you know your place in my ranks. I guess that this is Airachnid's work then. She won't elude me forever, when I find that bitch I'm going to kill her ever so slowly."

Starscream replied, "But she hasn't been seen or heard from for 5 years now. Why worry about her?" Megatron grabbed him by the neck and growled, "Why do you think? No one disrupts my plans of conquest. Besides, the things that I've noticed being stolen aren't minor things like energon or even dark energon, or even the weapons of humans or Soundwave's missing tech, If a certain ancient text is to be believed I fear Airachnid would HAVE to be killed regardless."

Starscream replied, "What is she capable of? She's only after Arcee and her human pet. Why should we care?" Megatron replied again, "If she's stealing the things I think she is she plans to create the one form of energon that SHOULD NEVER BE CREATED OR USED IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCE we SHOULD care! It's a forbidden form of energon, one that the power of has been said to make one a god among our kind, one that could destroy the entire fabric of space and time, Diablos Energon.

There's only been one report of it ever being made, but it resulted in the destruction of the entire south side of our planet, long before the war ever did. Yes, the damage was eventually able to be undone but the sheer loss of life from that made it where creating Diablos energon was completely outlawed.

I may not have the best intentions for this planet and its inhabitants but I'd never create such a damnable substance. If it comes to it, I'd rather sacrifice myself if it meant saving this world for Decepticon rule. I hope it doesn't come to that though and we'd be able to stop her from doing such a vile thing. You will work with Soundwave to search for her NOW, before it's too late for this universe. Get to your post."

Starscream replied, "Yes sir right away sir." When Megatron was alone he added, "If it comes to it, I'll have to demand my men work with the Autobots, and try to find peace with them if at all possible, because if Diablos energon is created then the humans will need all the help they can get against anyone that would use it upon themselves.

Even if there is no destruction involved the planets' atmosphere would be negatively affected for 300 years. Such a tragedy would necessitate the need for Autobots, Decepticons and humans living in peace. Airachnid, why are you so determined to destroy everything before you for a measly human and one Autobot?" Megatron then left for his quarters to think things over and power down into a recharge.

*Back in the desert*

Arcee and Jack arrived at a very out of the way secluded spot out in the woods, before she came to a stop and assumed her robot mode after letting Jack get off of her. Jack said, "Ok what's going on Arcee?" I replied to him, "It's time we established who we are to each other." He said, "We're partners." I groaned, "NO! That's not what I'm getting at. Why haven't you asked me to be your sparkmate yet? Am I not good enough for you? Is it because I'm not human? What's keeping you from taking me aside and having your way with me?"

Jack's eyes grew wide at the last statement and said, "Oh so that's what's bothering you? I was just trying to be nice is all." I growled and said, "I'm tired of 'nice'. If you love me enough to have made me this necklace and if you only knew how my feelings for you have been these last 5 years you wouldn't be 'nice' right now you would take me and slam me for all you've got. I want you so bad it's been tearing me up inside Jack.

I'm a fighter, I can't show weakness to my enemies but you've been most cruel to me. If you don't love me the same way I have no choice but to destroy the very reminder of how much I feel for you. I know how long it took you to make but I need to hear it from you. Please put me out of my misery Jack, I beg of you."

I saw Jack run to me at full speed and hold me as best he could in his arms, I began to break down and cry as he did so, slowly assuming my holoform so I could hold him back the best way I could and gave him the deepest, most passionate and desperate kiss that either one of us would be able to experience. He returned the favor as he stuck his tongue inside my mouth and I greedily accepted as I aggressivley moved mine against his.

After a few minutes of passionately making out he finally said, "I'm so sorry Arcee. You're right, I should've asked you to be my sparkmate then. Let me correct that now. Arcee, I want you to be my sparkmate for all time. No one else.  
I smiled at him, still crying and said, "Oh Jack thank you. I promise I'll keep you happy for as long as we both shall live. I hope I can bear you some sparklings someday. I'd love having a family with you. Jack replied, "As would I. Wanna go back?"

I looked at him and said, "No Jack Darby, you have one other mission to fulfill first, and I'm going to make sure you succeed at it before I'll go back with you." Jack asked hopefully, "And what praytell is that sexy?" I smirked and said, "Get those clothes off mister and I'll SHOW you what I mean."

I de-materialized the clothes my human form 'Sadie' was wearing, leaving my body exposed for him to see. I had large C-cup breasts in this state. I smiled as I saw Jack getting aroused after he had completely disrobed himself as well. We had begun to partake in each others company, kissing and sucking on each other as we made our way down the others' respective body.

After a little while I was feeling on fire, something between my legs was desperate for something. I think it was this tube coming from Jack's body that I was reacting to. I said, "Jack, I feel weird, like I'm wanting that cable of yours to be inside me. Is that normal?" He replied, "I've read that it is. It may hurt though. You ok with it?" I replied, "I want you Jack, I don't care if it hurts I want you now."

He nodded and proceed to place it in. I gasped and screamed as it did so, it did hurt a little, but I also loved this all the same, I had finally bonded with my Jack, after all. "I'm sorry about that Arcee. You want to stop?", Jack asked. I said, "No Jack, never. Just be gentle with me but don't leave me you hear?" He replied, "I'll never leave you again Arcee. I'm going to move just a bit ok?"

He proceeded to do so, slowly but surely speeding up over the next 10 or so minutes. It started feeling really good after the pain subsided, I held onto him for dear life as I begged him to go harder and faster inside me. "Oh Primus this feels so damn good! UGHHHHHH FUCK...! I love you so much JACKKKKKK! AHHHHHH!", I said as I was feeling waves of pleasure I never knew existed flood my systems.

He slammed into me harder and harder and faster and faster as I felt myself tighten around him when I heard him say, "Oh God Arcee, I'm about to explode inside that amazingly sexy body of yours, it feels so damn amazingly good to be with you like this now. I should've done this sooner." I replied, "Yes you should have but it's ok. Just know we are going to have to do this as much as we can. I won't be able to get enough of this I can tell already. Now shut up and release this pressure I'm feeling from you my one and only lover." He replied, "At once my dear Arcee."

He increased the speed and ferocity of his slamming until I felt something really hot shooting deep inside myself. I started clawing at his back as he did so and released my own lubricating fluid all over his equipment. "OH PRIMUS THAT FEELS GOOD!", I said in response to our mutual release. After some time had passed I looked at him and said, "Thank you for that Jack. I was really looking forward to that. I love you so much you have no idea." I kissed him deeply then after letting go he replied, "I love you too Arcee. I'm an idiot for not asking you to be my sparkmate any sooner than this. Is this considered marraige for your kind?"

I replied, "Basically yes, though I'd love for a formal ceremony that your friends and family can participate in. This here was our own private ceremony, but I know your mom would want to have a traditional wedding in the way of Earthly customs before she'd probably be able to see as as man and wife." Jack replied as he was putting his clothes back on, "Yeah you're probably right about that honey. You ready to go back now?"

I sighed and said, "I guess we have to, we been out long enough for the sun to go down." Jack laughed and said, "Well you're the one that wanted 3 more rounds of lovemaking." I smirked at him, "That wasn't just my fault you know you stud of a man."  
He replied, "True that you little kinky minx."

I laughed and replied, "Let's go for round 5 in my quarters shall we?" Jack smiled and said, "Oh yes Arcee." I disabled Sadie and assumed vehicle mode and sped back towards the base. I was so happy to finally have Jack as my one true love now. And I knew he felt the same about me.


	8. Chapter 8

Before we arrived at the base we had stopped to buy some food and 'personal' items for ourselves. I made sure to keep those hidden away in subspace but Jack made sure that he had some food to bring his friends and family.

After another couple of hours we had arrived back. Jack said, "Well we're back and we've brought food." Miko replied, "Oh thank God. I'm starving." Maria agreed, "Same here, I've been so busy drooling over everything here I think I'm dehydrated."

Jack, Ratchet and I all winced while Ratchet responded, "Well then I think it would be in your best interest as well as our own to get that checked out." "What can I say? I LOVE sci-fi, otherworldly shit. It's a turn on.", Maria responded, which caused Miko to choke on her food and shoot back with, "Woah woah woah there. T.M.I Girl, T...M...I... I'm still a virgin so please be more considerate."

Maria replied, "But you're 20 and a hottie to boot. You could've had any guy you wanted by now. Hell I'm sure you've masturbated before." Miko blushed and said, "Well that's none of your business, and watch your words, there ARE guys here you know." Maria said, "Ok I get it. Even Susan's a virgin and she's the one with the pervy sense of humor. I guess I'm the only one here who's had their cherry popped." "Think again.", Kyoshi fired back. "Me as well.", Raf commented. Miko,

Jack, Maria and Susan all looked at him and said, "What the hell? Since when? You're still a minor." Raf replied, "For only a few more months, but it wasn't by an adult, it was my prom date last fall. She was a study partner I had and we kinda started seeing each other. She was really great, but we broke up about a month ago. I'm doing ok though."

June came up and chimed in, "Well please use protection. I wouldn't want to have to perform any delieveries on any teen parents now." Raf replied, "I used protection. I don't think we'll have to worry about anything like that Ms. Darby." June replied, "Good. I think you should be in college and have a steady job before you start having kids. That goes for you too Jack. I'm not going to ask about where you and Arcee have been the last few hours or if her race can even get pregnant off of organic dna but I want my grandbabies, whatever form they may take, to be in a stable and loving enviornment. I don't want you to leave Arcee and your children like your Dad did to us."

Jack replied, "I won't ever do that mom. I swear I won't. I love her too much. And I wouldn't put my kids through that either." I smiled at those words as Optimus came over and asked, "So I take it that the two of you have performed the ceremony then?" June asked, "Ceremony?"

Optimus answered, "It is comperable to what you know as a wedding. If you ask to be sparkmates with someone and they accept, it is consumated right there on the spot. It is a way for our kind to declare matrimony without the need of witnesses, in case you were pressed for time or in the middle of battle. Under most circumstances there is no interfacing involved during times of war but because we are on a relatively peaceful planet I do have a feeling that they have united with each other already."

I felt a deep blush on my face as I also sensed coming from Jack when June said, "So then I'm an in-law to my son's alien wife? Jackson Darby I hope you realize how big of a responsiblity you have now. If I ever hear from Arcee that you're not doing your part to make this relationship work I'm going to ground you for life. You may be married but I'm still your mother and I'm not going to let my extended family be hurt the way we were."

Jack replied, "I'm not I promise. It's like I said I love Arcee. I'm not going to leave her side mom." June hugged him hard and cried a little saying, "You better not. You hear me? I don't want anyone to hurt the way I was. Where did the time go? It seems like only yesterday I was seeing you take your first steps and now you're all grown up. I wasn't expecting your wife to be as unique as Arcee but I'm happy all the same. Please take care of my son Arcee."

I answered back, "For all eternity and with every last ounce of my being I will." June then said, "I still want a reception though. Is there any way to do that?" I replied to her while blushing, "The same way I was able to have him take me." I assumed my holoform and said, "I am just like any other human in this state as you can see."

June, Miko, Maria and Susan noticed something around her neck and asked, "Where did you get this Arcee? It's really beautiful. "Jack made it for me 5 years ago, I have long since made it as part of my bio-form but at this point it's only visible in this state I'm in now."

Susan replied, "So that's why you reacted like that to me when I kissed him. Seeing this I would've done the same thing in your case. I'm sorry Arcee." I replied, "No harm done, but now that we're bound to each other I do hope you know your place compared to me Susan." She said, "I do girlfriend. Don't worry I won't steal your man."

June then said, "So this is that 'project' you were said you were working on back then? I think you're in trouble mister. Not for not telling me about it, but for keeping Arcee waiting all this time. You don't play with a woman's heart like that you hear me?" Jack replied, "I already talked it over with her. It won't happen again."

June said, "I still think you need to be taught a lesson. Arcee I'll leave it to you to decide what that punishment shall be." I smirked a little, "Oh I think I know what you're getting at June, Don't worry he'll know his place soon enough." June chuckled a bit and said, "Good good. You don't let him go in peace until then you got it?" She left as soon as she finished eating her food to go back home. I took him to my quarters after he ate. I was going to punish him all night long until he begged for mercy.

*In my quarters*

I disabled Sadie and took my husband over to my berth, which just a short while ago was mine and mine alone, but now would be our first night together in it. I took out the special equipment we had bought at the local Spencer's store. Jack asked me, "Aren't you going to use Sadie for this babe?"

I replied and said, "Know your place Jack, it's as I said to your mother, I'm punishing you for playing with my heart so cruelly like you did, and to do that I'm going to be in this state tonight so you better be ready mister. I'm not going easy on you until I've had my revenge. Now STRIP you weakling!" I cracked the human sized whip arcoss his body, causing his pants to rip from the force of the stike.

He got the hint as he took off his clothes as quickly as possible. "Now climb onto my berth." Jack said, "It's a little high." I replied, "I don't care. Think of this as training." Jack replied, "Yes ma'am." I smiled and said, "Now that's more like it honey. I'll be right behind you." He had managed to climb up on top of my bed a bit faster than I thought he would. "Oh Jack you must really want me so bad. Too bad I'm punishing you.",

I teased as I pulled out the handcuffs and blindfold. I walked ever so slowly to him as I intentionally drove him crazy slowly shifting my hips side to side and ran my hands up and down my legs while looking at him in the eyes and purring softly. "Jack, do I look pretty to you?", I asked. He replied, "No one compares to your beauty." I bit my lip and could feel some wetness coming from my legs as I joined with him up top and leaned in closely and gave him a deep long kiss.

As my tongue aggresively teased his I closed the iron clasps of the handcuffs together and slid the blindfold over his eyes. "I'll let you take me later on but right now it's all about me ok? Try to hold out as long as you can ok? I want you shooting every last drop of your genetic material inside me got it?" Jack replied, "I'll do my best babe." I said, "Yes you will"

I then took his cable in my hand and began stroking it. It didn't take long for him to become aroused at the touch as he screamed, "Oh god Arcee. That feels so good." I smiled and said, "You just wait the best part is up next." I slid my mouth over it and took him inside it.

I was capable of something no human was able to do, which was instant heating and cooling, like short intense blasts of the arctic and the desert I made sure to assualt his human mind with sensations that no other woman would ever be able to give him. I felt him getting harder and larger inside my mouth as I bobbed my head up and down his cable. "OH FUCK ARCEE THIS IS SO DAMN GOOD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! UGGHHHHH YES!", Jack exclaimed as I replied, his cable still in my mouth, "I love you too my sweet husband."

I continued sucking on him until he said, "I can't hold on Arcee I'm about to cum." I then used ultrasonic waves on him knowing it'd stop his explosion. "Not yet honey. I've just used ultrasonic waves to halt your release. I'm not having you shoot your load of dna anywhere but inside my interface port."

I then lowered my body onto his, taking care not to crush him I had recreated the interface port I used while generating Sadie, so he would be able to make love to me in my nautral state without me having to completely shift to that form. I slid down onto it, screaming his name as I did so. "Oh Primus yes that feels so fucking good! Fuck your wife's 'pussy' Jack!"

I effortlessly destroyed the handcuffs and took off the blindfold so he could take me like I wanted him to. I playfully asked him, "Oh my you're really aggressive tonight Jack. Is it something I did?" Jack groaned, "You know it's compeltely your fault Arcee, now take some of your own punishment!" I purred, "Yes master. Make me yours."

Jack slammed me like he was determined to make me pregnant but I didn't care. I cried out for him to drive me to the utmost heights of pleasure. "OOOOOOHHHHH FUCKKKKK ME JACKKKKK I'VE BEEN A BAAAAADDDDD GIRL!" I screamed out in wild abandon as he answered, "I'm the one who's been a bad boy making you hurt like that, but never again my angel."

We the kissed each other deeply and desperately entwining our tongues together as he continues slamming me deeply over and over again. "Oh GOD Arcee I'm about to cum so damn hard!" he shouted. I replied, "OH Primus yes my husband please do. Cum for me, cum Inside your wife's interface port right now." I tightend around his cable very strongly and as I disabled the ultrasonic waves he shot a massively thick load of his precious genetic material inside me. We both screamed together as we did so, my own explosion running down all over his body.

Breathing heavily I said, "MMMMMMMM Jack. Thank you so much. Apology accepted." I smiled and kissed him again. "No problem my love. I won't keep you waiting for me anymore as long as I live.", Jack replied before kissing me again. We had slowly fallen asleep together as we lay relaxed and fulfilled in each others presence.

Unknown to them, 3 pairs of eyes were watching them the whole time.

"Oh my GOD! That was so good!" Maria said.  
Miko replied, "I don't know why I let you talk me into this, I'm going to have nightmares for weeks after seeing such a brazen display. I don't think a virgin like myself should've been exposed to such lovemaking before she's been fucked like that herself, not to say that It wasn't fun to watch. It's just out of all of us you're the one with the fetish for human/robot relationships."  
Maria answered, "Yes I do and it was so fucking yummy."  
Susan said, "Those two never knew we were hiding in the closet the whole time filming them. You wanna prank his mom and send her the tape?  
Maria said, "You're so evil Susan. Yes let's."  
Miko said, "Sorry Jack and Arcee. I hope you don't get mad at me for doing this."

They made their way out of Arcee's room to do the deed, so to speak.

The next day when Jack and Arcee had woken up they had sworn they could hear June screaming loud enough to cause her mind to explode like an atom bomb.

Jack said, "Arcee, I love you so much but for some reason I feel like it's going to be a really hard and very awkward day today. And I'm not referring to my morningwood either.

I replied, "I somehow feel the same sense of dread you do honey. But for now let's go back to what you were saying about your morningwood." I wink at him and smile.  
Jack nodded and said, "Come here you naughty little girl!"  
I giggled and said, "No! Stop Stop you bad bad man!" We kissed deeply and proceeded to make love again as we did so, not caring about what the day had in store for us. This was where I wanted to be right now, forever with my husband and lover, Jackson Darby.

But the hidden spy gear had also been watching and listening to them, where a certain female Decepticon had been furiously and savagely assaulting herself to mulitple overloads spitting out the most venomously spiteful and sadistic language with unmatched murdereous intent ever heard by anyones' ears or sensor array.


	9. Chapter 9

We had spent I guess about 2 hours together making love in the morning before we got up out of bed and left for the command center. I noticed that there were perhaps too many people there for the time of day it was, and that something might've been up when everyone was trying not to look straight at us, especially June in particular.

I said, "Good morning everyone. What's everyone doing here so early? Got a mission for me and my sexy stud of a man today?" Silence, and some blushing on the part of the girls and especially on June, who for whatever reason also had her face grow dark, was all that was heard and seen at that moment.

Jack replied, "Good morning mom how're you?" June replied, "I'm fine. Just dandy. There's some things though that not even your mother should see Jackson Darby." Jack asked, "Like what?" June looked at him narrowing her eyes and said, "Don't act like you don't know Jack! What possessed you to make a sex tape of the two of you and drop it off at my house labeled like it was a birthday present or something? I didn't want to see that first thing in the damn morning, or EVER! I'm going to be traumatized the rest of my life thanks to that!"

My face darkened a little and I tried to respond, "J-Jack wouldn't do something like that June! Why would you think he did it? Besides I acted too quickly for him to even consider it." Jack replied, "That's true mom, why would I show you or anyone something like that anyway? Come on now, I'm not a pervert."

June replied, "Well you certainly aren't my innocent little baby boy anymore either, not the way you rocked her world like that. I'm almost jealous." Jack and I both didn't expect that and said, "WHAT THE HELL MOM?! What was that? JEALOUS?! If anyone's a pervert it's you!"

June scoffed and said, "Well sorry but it's the truth. I haven't been ridden that way in a long time. Care to change that for me Optimus?" We all looked at her in shock at that statement. Optimus was quiet for a few minutes and finally said, "I accept. It might be what I need to clear my mind of the war for a few fleeting moments. But please Arcee, Jack, please do not be so careless next time because you never know who may be watching you."

I replied, "You saw it? Oh Primus no..." Jack asked, "So who saw all saw it anyway? And Optimus, I hope you and my mom are just teasing us." June said, "Oh I meant every word of it Jackson Darby. I'm going to have Optimus take me even harder than you took Arcee."

Jack and I replied, "Please don't say that mom, that's so wrong on so many levels." Optimus replied, "I would not joke about that either June. And I do regret to inform that everyone standing before you now has seen it, since June came storming in the base furiously mad and it took a long time for us to calm her down. We ended up seeing it because that was the only way for her to admit what had made her so upset. But do not worry. We will not speak of this ever again. Come on and let us depart for a while June."

June smiled and said, "Sure thing you sexy beast. But first I need to know, who DID send me that tape to me anyway? I know you and Arcee wouldn't do this so who did?" Everyone shook their heads but then June noticed something and asked, "Where are Miko, Susan and Maria?" I realized that I had remembered detecting a small heat signature for only the briefest of moments last night, and foolishly dismissing it as nothing then going back to sleep. I growled, "Those girls will fucking pay for this."

June replied, "No Arcee I'll handle them." She then shouts aloud, "I know you three are hiding it's no use. Come out or I'll have Arcee blast the whole place looking for you. I'm sure you'll just love dodging her guns all day. Better come out if you know what's good for you."

Miko, Maria and Susan all came out and said, "Hey there Ms. Darby, Jack, Arcee." Lovely weather today isn't it?" I replied, "Don't act all innocent. This is low even for you Miko. If I was a Decepticon the 3 of you would be dead right were you stand for this humilation you have given me. You should be lucky I'm not. You will NEVER do this to us again do you understand me?"

They answered back, "Yes Arcee we're sorry. Please don't hurt us, we were only joking. We wanted to prank her." Miko said, "It was Maria's idea to videotape it, not mine." Maria said, "Well you were the one that was curious and wanted to watch two people having sex. You may be a virgin but you're quite a little slut already. I guess I'm rubbing off on you, haha."

Miko said, "I'm not a slut! But yeah I guess it takes one to know one doesn't it miss robo fetish?" Maria said, "Oh you didn't just go there." Miko replied, "So what if I did you oppurtunistic cow?" Susan replied, "Please stop you two, we're friends aren't we?"

Maria and Miko said, "Shut up hussy! You're the one who dropped it off at June's in the first place!" June replied, "So that's how it is then? Optimus, I think they need a taste of their own medicine." Optimus replied, "But June That is not how an Autobot, much less a Prime, would behave. Surely there's a less harmful way to punish them?" June replied, "Shut up and just humor me this once Prime, I'm going to show what it means to provoke me."

Optimus sighed and said, "I understand June, but please know I will only restrain them, I will not do anything more." June smirked darkly and said, "Oh don't worry Prime, You won't be doing anything! Now come here you 3."

Miko, Maria and Susan were dragged away scbreaming and thrown into Optimus's cab after he assumed vehicle mode and June slammed the door and sped out of the base like a bat out of hell, laughing maniacally as she did so. Jack and myself could only watch in shock and horror. I said, "I almost feel like I should feel sorry for those girls. I hope Bulkhead doesn't hassle June too much, I feel this won't end pretty for Miko or any of them."

Jack replied, "My mom's scarier than I thought she was, she almost seemed like Megatron there." I chuckled and said, "No Jack, That's worse than Megatron. Come on babe. Let's get out of this craziness for a bit." Jack replied, "I need that so bad right now." Jack puts on his helmet and then I speed off so we can go out to the nearest theme park and see if riding on rollercoasters and the like would clear our heads of the horrors of this morning.

Elsewhere, a fisherman in his boat was catching fish, or failing to do so when some not too far away screaming was heard, causing the fish to swim away.  
"Damn blasted sex fiends, scaring my money away from me again."

It was June Darby 'punishing' the girls while Optimus Prime was demanded to partake in their punishment as well. She was enjoying herself and enjoying the idea of her corrupting the Autobot leader as well. But the truth is Optimus DID began to feel very naughty thoughts slowly seep into his mind, thoughts he'd prefer much more with June but for the time being was going to humor her and do to these young women as well, for June's sake.

"This may not be so bad every now and then." Optimus thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

We had a lot of fun at the theme park, using my holoform Jack and I rode on every rollercoaster, every water ride, played every game, and even won ourselves an all expenses paid vacation to a beachside resort and spa in some sort of contest. It was dark now so I would have to believe that is was probably a good idea, and maybe a safe one, to return back to base.

I disabled Sadie and assumed my vehicle mode while Jack climbed on top of me. I relished every time he straddled me too. I had generated my 'pussy' for him so I could help relieve any remaining stress he had.

I could tell it aroused him when he said, "Arcee I'm flattered but we're in the open here. What if someone sees us? It'd be bad enough if I was arrested for indecent exposure but someone could find out about you as well." I chuckled and said, "No one's going to see anything honey. For one I'm going to be going too fast on an open desert road and two it won't appear that you are exposed anyway, I'll take care of it all, but I can't wait for us to get back home. I want you now so I'm making us the first couple to ever be part of the 100 mile-an-hour club, as to copy what you humans call the 'Mile-high club'. Think of it as an appetizer for what we'll REALLY be doing later you sexy beast. While you've been in college I've been reading something called 50 shades of grey and lets just say that I'm quite intrigued by the myriad of ways humans frag each others brains out."

Jack laughed and said, "Damn Arcee you're dirtier than I took you for." I chuckled and said, "What can I say Jack? You awakened my nasty side. You better take responsibility for corrupting me like this you know. You're going to have to indulge me for the rest of our lives now." Jack smiled and replied, "I'm quite fine with that you little minx. So let's stop talking and let's see what kind of 'crotch-rocket' you've got for me."

I replied, "Oh fuck yes Jack, at once my savage brute of a man! Take this!" I generated a false image of Jack still clothed while in reality he had his cable sticking out of his pants and I had closed my port around him and moved it up and down the length like a piston trying to simulate the movements of our lovemaking as I sped down the road.

I could feel him reacting quite intensely to it until he came inside it. I wasn't going to stop with just one though. I used it on him the whole way back to base to the point where he had managed to come 4 times inside my so-called 'emergency' interface port and then had Jack close his pants back up after which I disabled the false image and went inside the base with him and assumed my robot mode, to which I gave him a wink while licking my lips VERY seductively and whispered in his ear, "There's SO much more of that waiting for you later tonight my little exhibitionist."

I could see Jack blushing deeply but also smiling as he said, "Oh sweet mama the things I'm going to do to you then..." June had been there and said, "Who's a sweet mama Jack?" Jack stammered and replied, "Uh...N-no comment."

June laughed and said, "Oh it's ok honey. I'm glad that you and Arcee are having so much fun! I myself had a LOT of fun doing so many things to those girls and getting off on forcing Optimus to help me out. Let's just say that I think he's starting to understand why having a little dark side is SO fun!" Optimus had chimed in, "June I prefer not to comment on such things. I AM a Prime,and an Autobot, after all."

June chuckled darkly and replied, "Oh but Optimus you certainly didn't seem that way when you had all of those cables wrapped around our bodies like that just itching to probe every last inch of us." Jack and I blanked out and flatly replied, "Oh my Primus, what happened to you mom?"

June replied, "That tape. Hehehehe. I snapped and there's no way for the old June you knew to come back. But I think that Miko, Maria and Susan liked it anyway. Didn't you girls?" Miko replied, "Think again. Though I wouldn't be against doing that with Bulkhead I wasn't ready to be in a real life tentacle porno yet. Damn it June. I wanted Bulk to be my first, not you and Optimus."

June replied, "Sorry Miko but you had to be punished." Miko groaned and replied, "Well I'm not going to participate in any more girl-on-girl-on-girl-on-girl-on-'bot orgies for the rest of my life. Bulkhead's not gonna like that you took my virginity from me though. I'll have him go easy on you since you still ARE Jack's mom and all, at least I hope you haven't changed THAT much."

June replied," Ah well it's not like I'm going to become a 'Con or anything." Miko pouted and said, "Could've fooled me but whatever, I'm tired and going to sleep. I'll see you later with Bulkhead in tow. You'll be getting your own punishment from us soon enough June Darby."

June snickered and said, "Bring it on! I accept your challenge. Make me scream if you can!" Optimus said, "I can hardly believe I actually allow the indulging of your darkside. Is this what they call being a masochist? I am nothing of the sort." June said, "Oh it's perfectly natural that we have hidden personalities hidden away in our subconsicous minds Optimus, there's no need to deny your sexy raging bdsm mentality."

Maria said, "I myself LOVED that orgy. My word June you and Optimus both were so deep inside me that I couldn't help but turn into a quivering mess of orgasms with all those hot cables tearing away at my holes like that. I can't wait until we do it again." June said, "You're very welcome to join us any time Maria."

Susan replied, "Shit you only liked that because you're a raging nympho slut like June that also had a fetish for having sex with aliens and/or robots to begin with. I myself agreed more with Miko. That isn't to say I didn't appreciate it, but next time June please be more considerate. I promise I won't cross you again though."

June replied and said, "Well at least you know your place now. If you wish to do it again you know where to reach me." Susan replied, "It's doubtful I will but thanks. I might think about it."

Jack and I had enough of this and chimed in, "Well ok if you would kindly please stop traumatizing us like this we have an annoucement to make." June said, "Oh congratulations you two. How many grandchildren am I having?"

Jack replied, "Not that kind of announcement mom, not yet, anyway. But I was just letting everyone know that while me and Arcee were out today we had managed to win an all expense paid trip to a top of the line beachside hotel and spa, with enough tickets for everyone here. I was thinking we could all go since things ARE pretty peaceful right now and it being summer and all we could go and get away for a while."

Miko rushed back in and shouted, "THE BEACH?! OH FUCK I've been wanting to go to the beach for so long. June, I may want to get some payback but for now let's declare a truce and go see some hot guys! I SOOOO need to do this."

June chuckled and replied, "Sure thing Miko, but I thought you only had eyes for Bulkhead?" Miko replied, "He'll understand. You don't get many chances to win an all expense paid trip to anywhere you know? I wanna surf, and party, and get wasted, and soak it all away in the hottub. Maybe I'll have Bulk generate a holoform and have him fuck me in a hottub."

June smiled and said, "See I was just trying to awaken your sexual side, I did you a favor." Miko scoffed and said, "I'm not letting you off without a proper punishment, and I can tell you this, I know Bulk's got much thicker cables than Optimus, you'll break way too easy." June said, "We'll see about that honey."

Maria, Susan, Bulkhead, Raf, Bumblebee and Kyoshi also agreed to go. We left for the resort on Friday and were going to be gone until next Saturday, while Ratchet stayed behind at the base. I smiled at Jack as we prepared to board a plane, since Jack had suggested we join the mile high club I couldn't resist and took him up on his offer as Sadie while my bike was hidden away in the plane's cargo hold unknown to the humans.

I fragged his brains out while we were airborne and loved every second of it. "So this is our honeymoon huh Jack? I love it.", I said. "I do too, and I love you even more Arcee." I giggled and continued making love to him in such a tight space as this airborne bathroom stall.


	11. Chapter 11

It was noon on Sunday when we decided to hit the beach. As far as the eye could see there were people, mostly adults, lounging around tanning in the nude, drinking, having picnics, and mulling about in the water.

There weren't many kids here but considering the kind of place this resort was there was a seperate beach that was designed with families in mind. This one however, was pretty lax on a code of conduct which resulted in quite a few people completely naked here, there was even a slightly off the beaten path extension of this beach that allowed for the more 'adventurous' types of people.

I thought about taking Jack there and fragging his brains out but something told me June would try going there herself so I didn't think anymore about it. I WAS going to have Jack take me on this beach as soon as I could though. Miko came running up behind me and said, "Oh yes baby! Look at all the people! Where's the surfing instructor? I wanna hang 10!"

Bulkhead, in his holoform, which was named 'Brock', replied, "Miko hold up. I can't let you run off on your own ALL the time. I want to surf too." Miko smiled and said, "Come on you're going to love it SOOOOO much! And besides, I know that no matter how many times I run away you'll always be there to bring me back." Bulk replied, "Yes I always will." The two of them kissed each other deeply and then proceeded to find any nearby instructor.

Maria said, "Awwwww come on! Now THEY'RE going at it?! I want some hot loving too! Come on Susan let's you and me go find us some guys to hit on." Susan replied, "Sure thing Maria." June stretched out and yawned a little before saying, "I think I'm going to sunbathe completely naked here. Care to join me 'Oliver'?" Oliver, being the name of Optimus's holoform, replied, "I am not all that comfortable being among mixed company like this. Perhaps we should go to that hidden alcove that was talked about in the informational pamphlet."

June snickered and smiled darkly, "Oh Oliver you're lying about being embarrased, you know as well as I do that there's a lot more going on THERE than there would be allowed to happen HERE. But ok. Let's do just that and shatter the minds of those pathetic weaklings that think they know the meaning of the word 'adventurous'. I'm sure that they wouldn't be prepared for the kinds of things we'd be doing."

Optimus replied, "It appears I fell for a trap of human design. I have been utterly defeated not by Megatron, but by a human female. Not that I bear any hatred to that fact." June growled, "Oh fuck me Oliver! Your way with words makes me so wet I need that thick member of yours tearing my body apart right the fucking hell now! Come and let us proceed down to the public sex beach of our halcyon days!"

She grabbed the hand of 'Oliver' and sped off with the intent on showing-up anyone else that thought they knew what 'adventurous' was, which in June's world, held the same meaning as those that only had sex in the missionary position. In other words, boring.

Jack and I looked at each other and couldn't say anything other than, "Let's pretend we didn't hear that." Elsewhere Raf and Bumblebee's holoform, which had been named Brandon, weren't interested in chasing after romance or passion of any kind and had proceeded to work on making very intricate sandcastles, the kind that ordinary people could only dream of designing.

Elsewhere on the beach lay a man with red hair, wearing a red speedo swimsuit lounging about in the sun getting a tan, or at least trying to do so. He was just glad to be away from the stress of his life. "Oh yes this is JUST what I needed. Soaking up the sun, recharging, and I do say I look rather good in this so-called, 'banana hammock'."

He heard giggling and two women reply, "Yes you do you sexy man." The man jumped up looking shocked these women had sneaked up on him, but he DID have his eyes closed so it was his own fault. He asked, "Who are you two? What do you want?" It was Maria and Susan.

Maria replied, "Well aren't you a rude one? Well if you must know I'm Maria Hernandez." Susan replied, "I'm Susan Maxwell. Nice to meet you. We're sorry for startling you but we thought you were pretty sexy so we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us out on a date." The man had replied, "Sure why not. I'm not going back to work for a week, no matter what my boss may do to me I need to get away for a while. Besides you two are pretty attractive models, I'll indulge the two of you."

Maria replied, "Oh yes you will you little studmuffin. Tell me what do you do for a living?" The man replied, "I'm a doctor." Susan replied, "Oh what a coinicdence. We know someone who's a doctor, we had hoped he would've come with us but he said he had to stay behind and work." The man replied, "Sounds like a boring guy. Is it just the two of you here?"

Maria said, "No we came here with several friends of ours, most of them are already paired off though. Come on we'll introduce you to them." The man replied, "Sure why not?" The three of them headed back to the others and waved over to Jack, 'Sadie', Miko, 'Brock', Raf, and 'Brandon' to come over.

The man then thought to himself, "Oh Shit. Not them! Play it cool. Play it cool and you won't blow your cover. I'm not ready to have to warn them about the crisis facing them yet. I just wanna show these girls a good time and see what it's like, this 'getting laid,' as the humans call it. Is that so much to ask?"

Miko was the first to say, "Wow you two, you sure managed to score a real knockout while you were gone. I'm Miko, what's your name?"

The man felt a shock run through him when he heard both the word 'knockout' and the name of this all too familiar young woman who the last time he had seen her she was was much younger than this woman standing before him.

*To be continued in chapter 12*


	12. Chapter 12

Knockout replied as calmly as he could, "Miko huh? Miko what?" She replied, "Oh yeah Miko Nakadai. Sorry I was too surprised to see these two snatch someone that's as ripped as you are." She turns her head to Bulkhead, aka 'Brock' and says, "No offense sexy." "None taken.", 'Brock' replied.

Knockout resumed, "I'm Tom, Tom Brady. And it seems that you have exqiusite taste and an eye for detail." Miko blushed just a bit and replied, "Thanks Tom but even as ripped as you are I have a thing for big burly men like 'Brock' here to keep my heart, as well as my bed hopefully, occupied."

Knockout smirked and said, "If that floats your boat then by all means put some motion in that ocean." The girls giggled but Bulkhead got a little steamed and said, "Hey watch it buddy. You making jokes like that reminds me of someone I REALLY don't like and if you want to keep that body of yours from being scratched I suggest you lay off the dirty jokes around Miko when I'm here. I won't let you or anyone hurt her you got that?"

Knockout winced just a bit and said, "My my don't get your swimsuit in a bunch." The others had all introduced themselves. Knockout's thoughts on the matter were, "Great it really IS them. The humans I'm familiar with have changed so much since I last saw them. And I'm guessing these are the holoforms of Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Though the big guy gave himself away with that little outburst of his. I should ask if anyone else is here."

Knockout then asked out loud, "So is there anyone else here with you?" Maria on his left arm had said, "Jack's mom and her boyfriend Oliver is. But you probably wouldn't want to see them right now. I'm sure they're busy scaring the locals with their 'activities'."

Jack replied, "Shut up Maria, I don't want to hear that. Damn it how did my mom corrupt him anyway? I thought he was above all that." Arcee replied, as 'Sadie', "Well what can I say Jack? As much as I don't want to think about it either, not even our boss can withstand the talents of your family."

Jack groaned and replied, "Oh please not you too babe." Arcee giggled a little at that and kissed him. Miko then said, "There's also a guy friend of ours that came with us, lost track of him though. His name's Kyoshi Sakamoto. He doesn't talk much. Kinda reminds me of someone that doesn't say ANYTHING at all." She then finally eyes him catching a 25 foot wave on a surfboard, seeming like a professional surfer.

She shouts out, "Oh damn it! Come on Brock he's making us look bad! Sorry got to go Tom it was nice meeting you." She then runs out with 'Brock' in hand trying to get on with their surfing.

Knockout then thought, "So Arcee and Jack are together, Miko and the big guy are together, and Optimus being corrupted? My word I wasn't expecting that. This human named June must be more ruthless than Megatron if she managed something like that. Anyway. I think I'm going to partake in my own 'corrupting' of these two women in my arms. At least one of these would SURELY love that, wouldn't she?"

Knockout then replied aloud, "Well I'll be going now. Come on you two." Maria smiled and said, "Oh I'll come alright!" Susan groaned and replied, "Maria you're more perverted than I am. Show some modesty. At least a MODICUM of modesty." Maria laughed and said, "You said cum!" Susan snorted, "Oh grow up already you raging nympho."

Knockout said, "Oh I think she has the right idea. I can't wait to 'come' either." Maria smiled and tried to rub her breasts into the chest of Knockout's holoform, making sure he noticed them. Knockout said, "Oh just wait until tonight after we're all loosened up. I'll show you how I perform my examinations."

Maria replied, "Oh yes doctor. Please make sure to give me a thorough checkup now!" Susan replied, "Same here. We both haven't been feeling well lately. We'd sure love some medicine and LOTS of TLC." Knockout then smirked and said, "Oh you can rest assured you'll have PLENTY of that. It may hurt though."

Maria said, "I'm quite fine with pain doc. I mean Optimus and June made it where I was unable to walk or sit normally for about a week. I LOVED every second of it too." Susan replied, "Oh god I don't know if I can handle that again, and Maria, it's not Optimus it's Oliver."

Maria replies, "Oh comeon this guy doesn't know anything about them, and it was a common mistake of a horny girl, so sue me." Susan groaned, "Well just be careful. We don't know if there're any of those Decepticons listening in. We all just want to relax you know?"

Maria nods and then goes all singsong with, "Anal Probing for the win, Tentacles for the win, S&M for the win, Constriction for the win!"

Susan then stammered and tried to explain, "O-oh she's into aliens and robots, and any and all kinds of sexual activities involving such things, d-don't mind her." Knockout replied, "Oh it's ok. I have no problem with that at all." Knockout then thought to himself, "Oh a human after my own spark! This will end quite nicely for us both, even if this Susan doesn't want it I'll definitely fulfill this Maria's desires for sure! And yes, I do know Optimus and I am one of those Decepticons, but I'm not going to harm the two of you since Megatron has decreed that we will not fire upon the Autobots or harm the humans as long as Airachnid's still around.

I can't believe I'd ever hear those words coming from HIM though. But then again I'd rather not have to harm the humans anyway, at least not these next to me. They seem useful enough after all."

To be continued in Chapter 13...


	13. Chapter 13

After about 5 hours taking in the sights and sounds of the beach we were finally getting ready to leave for the day, as the sun was setting and I could tell that Jack as well as the others were starting to get hungry.

I called out to everyone to come over to us. i asked, "Well did everyone have fun today?" They all said yes with Miko adding, "I'm starving and kinda tired though. I think I may have overdid it trying to compete with Kyoshi here. His skills really are superior in every way to my own."

Kyoshi smirked and replied, "Damn right they are. Though then again your skills aren't COMPLETELY inferior. I'd be happy to help you out with that." Miko replied, "Oh so you're going to be my trainer huh? Bring it on Soundwave 2.0! I'm ready for ya when you are."

Kyoshi replied, "Hmph. I'm not anything like Soundwave. I can talk you know." Miko replied, "Only when you're gloating. For all I know you could be Soundwave's holoform." Kyoshi snapped back with, "I'm NOT HIM ok? I'd really rather not talk about him or about any of the Decepticons. I just want to live a normal life as a mechanic, with a wife and 3 kids. That's it."

Miko was a little startled by the tone of voice he had but casually replied, "Oh ok. Sorry. Didn't mean anything by it." Kyoshi replied, "I'm sorry too. Didn't mean to snap like that. I haven't even met this Soundwave or any of the Decepticons. I'll be sure to help you kill them though. They'll pay for trying to hurt this world of ours."

Miko was worried about why Kyoshi would talk like he knew them but wished to dismiss it for now since she agreed with him about stopping the Decepticons from doing as they please to the earth, and the idea of him ACTUALLY knowing about the Decepticons beyond what the Autobots and Jack had already divulged was pretty farfetched.

She had replied, "Apology accepted. For the rest of the week you're teaching me how to surf." Kyoshi smiled and replied, "Be here first thing in the morning Miko. We have a lot of work to do before we can go back home. That means no staying up all night doing the nasty with Bulkhead got it?"

Miko blushed a massively deep shade of red, slapping him and replying, "Don't talk about it so casually! And here I thought you were a gentleman." Kyoshi felt the sting of the pain hit him and replied back, "Ouch. Point taken. Sorry about that. I think I've been hanging around Maria too long."

Miko replied, "Where are those two anyway?" I replied, "They left with that Tom Brady character. I guess they'll come back to the hotel on their own." Jack replied, "Yeah I think it's best that they do. I wouldn't want anyone to go try picking them up in case they're doing what I think they are."

I smirked at him and said, "They're probably being a lot tamer than I bet Optimus and June have probably been doing." Jack winced and said, "Arcee come on! I'm starting to think you LIKE grossing me out." That caused me to laugh and say, "But I like seeing you react like that. I can't help it."

June had come up to us undetected and said, "Yes you must realize that all the women in the Darby family are just as wild as I am, and I am VERY pleased with the quick progress your wife is making!"

June was glowing with pride, the pride of someone who had utterly shattered the minds of hundreds thinking that they knew of kinky things. Well June had succeeded in doing just that.

June said, "Those fools were so easy. They probably didn't wake up thinking that they'd ever live through something like that. HEEEHEEHEE!"

I could tell that including me and Jack, everyones faces went dark at that thinking about what that actually meant. Then Optimus in his holoform had replied, "June I thought you understood of the importance of 'low profile'. That was nothing of the sort. And I have so much organic fluid on myself that I am going to have to use one of those car washes, and take an energon bath AND an oil bath to restore my normal functionality. Because of you I am no longer capable of performing in battle until that happens. I hope you can accept the consequences of your treacherous deeds June."

June smiled and said, "You can't win with me Prime. But I guess I'll let you have the rest of the week off. Let's go back so I can get something to eat." Optimus said, "I can only hope that your actions have traumatized them enough to where they won't remember seeing me in my regular state. I would not want to blow our cover."

June said, "Oh I KNOW they'll agree to not talk about it. Weak minds like that would take that to their graves. You have nothing to worry about honey. But that WAS just as much your actions as mine, probably even more. You also tramuatized them you wild animal!"

Optimus said, "That is true perhaps. Oh well I cannot say anything about it now though. Come here." Optimus and June kissed and then after finishing Optimus disabled his holoform and pulled up to the paved parking lot of the beach to let June climb inside.

June smiled and said, "Oh my Optimus you still reek of sex, I think I'm getting horny again." Optimus replied, "Please refrain from doing anything more until you're alone. I have had enough of this to last me this entire excursion."

June replied, "Then why are you generating that cable for me now huh?" Optimus said, "I am not doing that on purpose. My body is. Nothing more." June laughed and said, "Then let me give your body what it wants. I'll take you to the best car wash this place has afterwards, ok?"

Optimus replied, a little happily, "That sounds good June. Now take this punishment for the bad filthy little woman you are!" June shouted, "Oh Yes Optimus you bad boy. Make it hurt so GOOD!" June then looked outside the window and said, "MMMMMMMM I'll see you all tomorrow ok? HAVE FUN! AHHHHHHHHHHH! DRIVE OPTIMUS DRIVE SO GOOD AND DEEP!"

Optimus then drove off, both literally and figuratively speaking, leaving us all in utter shock and embarrasment. Raf, Bumblebee and Kyoshi had fortunately left already not wanting to listen to June and Optimus talk about all the things they did on the beach.

It was good they didn't have to witness Optimus fucking June right in front of us and acting VERY differently than he ever normally would around us. I finally spoke and said, "Ok Jack, I can say one thing. I will NEVER be like that in my entire life. You have my word on that. Your mom will be THE ONLY Darby woman that acts like that in regards to sex."

Jack nodded and said, "That's a relief. No matter what our kids should NEVER see that no matter how old they are." I replied, "No our sparklings will NEVER see mommy and daddy doing that at any point in their lives."

I disable Sadie, and have my bike form pull up to the edge of the lot. I say to him, "Climb on sexy. Let's get out of here for a while and clear our heads back at the hotel. I want to try that thing called a hottub with you." Jack smiled widely and replied, "Oh that sounds good." I speed off as well after he got on.

Miko said, "How am I supposed to get back at her now? Damn it all. I don't know if I can get my revenge. That cable WAS pretty big." Bulkhead replied, "I'll help you babe. Besides look at this. THIS is surely bigger than that isn't it?"

Bulkhead had disabled his form and pulled up to the edge of the parking lot, with a very wide cable extended out of his vehicle form's grill that made Miko smile. She said, "Oh yes it is. HEHEHEHEHEHEH... June Darby this isn't over, not by a long shot."

*To be continued in chapter 14*


	14. Chapter 14

Jack and I had been at the hotel for about an hour. Jack was currently in the shower rinsing himself trying to get off all the sand and salt water he had built up from the beach. I was watching him on the other side of the wall using my holoform's ability to look through walls, a sort of x-ray vision if you will. I let the image of his muscular form seep into my optics, burning a permenant memory of the way he looked naked.

Sure, I had seen him naked several times before while we made love but this was a bit different. I felt like one of those 'voyuers', as the humans called those that became aroused watching unsuspecting people while they went about their business. I was getting aroused myself, as my curiousity and thirst for his love and his body were starting to heat my systems, making my interface port leak, and making me think all kinds of private, steamy thoughts, thinking about how it'd be if he held my hands back and took me with all he's got.

I was just about to fully solidify my holoform and run into the shower and jump his bones when he had stepped out with a towel around his waist. He said to me, "I'm done Arcee. I feel a lot better now." I snapped out of my feverish daze and replied, "T-that's good. You hungry?." Jack replied, "I am starving, but I think I'll have some dessert first. May I have some of the sweet pie you're hiding?"

I blushed and smiled at that and though I desperately wanted to do it right where he stood, instead I replied, "I would be happy to let you have it, but I think it'd be better to just go eat right now. Nothing against you honey, but I need to talk with you about something very important before we make love tonight ok?"

Jack smiled back to me, kneeling down to kiss me. I returned the favor pretty aggresively but not so much that I aroused him. Not yet, anyway. After a couple of minutes we broke the kiss where he said, "I'm fine with that. Let's find ourselves a private place to do that later." I replied, "Ok. I already know where I want to do it at but let's go get you some food first. What's on your pallete tonight?"

Jack said, "I think Italian bistro is what I'm in the mood for." I replied back to him, "Sounds good. I'm glad I can do this with you as Sadie though." Jack replied, "Me too Arcee." I smiled back but thought, "If I had been a member of that lost faction, I could've actually BEEN Sadie."

*Elsewhere, we come up onto a nightclub in the city where Maria, Susan and Knockout, aka Tom Brady, are dancing to music and drinking body shots off each other.*

Maria shouts out, "Hey Tom! Come over here and get yourself a drink!" Maria poured a mix of Tequila and Vodka into into a shot glass and placed it inbetween her DDD-cup breasts. She also spread salt across them and placed a lime on herself as she swayed to and fro trying to entice Knockout into coming over. Which he so effortlessly did as he said, "Oh come on girl. You don't have to use those very ample headlights of yours to get me to come over there."

Maria giggled and said, "I know but it worked right? My milkshakes DEFINITELY bring all the boys to my yard." Susan groaned, half drunk and said, "That's something only a drunk slut would say."

Maria replied as 'Tom' was trying to bite away at the edge of the glass, "Oh you're no fun my skank in training." Susan replied, "Bite me." Maria said, "Oh I will later tonight with Tom here. Now come over and you get this shot too." Susan said, "I'm not into women to the extent you are. I'm only bi-curious, not full blown bisexual like you miss milk jugs. Are those udders of yours even real?"

Maria said, "You think they aren't? I guess I was just born lucky. Can't say it's the same in your case Miss A-cup." Susan shot back, "Well I've known you all my life, but I was surprised yours got so big and mine never grew. But at least I'm thankful that mine'll NEVER sag, Unlike yours. If Tom knocks you up say good bye Triple D's, Hello Triple KNEES's!"

Knockout nearly choked on the booze as he started to laugh while Maria's face went dark and said, "Oh you didn't just go there... YOU. ME... DIRTY DANCE OFF RIGHT NOW!" Susan replied, "I'll bring my A-game tonight Maria, You're going down faster than that day that shall not be named."

Maria replied, "Oh you just cost yourself an advantage there weakling. I will show you the true power that I possess. You should know how my dancing is when I get aroused like that. You will lose most assuredly." Susan replied, "Oh I know every weakness you have. Tom, get up on that stage and sing. It's karaoke night and you're going to be the singer while we dance."

Maria winked at him and smiled, adding, "Pick some good ones now you sexy sexy man." Knockout thought, "Don't worry about that. I've listened to some Earth songs and I can move and sing just as well as those humans can."

Knockout then puts on Justin Timberlake's SexyBack and starts singing it as Maria and Susan start dancing, he comes down and sings louder during the bridge, "Dirty Babe, You see these shackles baby I'm your slave, I'll let you whip me as I misbehave, It's just no one else makes me feel this way..."

He then pelvic thrusts during the chorus right into Maria while she smiles, a little surprised at 'Tom's singing and dry humping her which turned her on even more, elicting a scowl from Susan's face, causing Susan to get in on the bumping and grinding.

They were writhing up and down his body on the dance floor taking over the bridge lyrics as they looked in his eyes and were very close to having a threesome in public, with clothes on but didn't go quite that far. Then they started dancing to the next song, Rock Your Body, with Knockout perfectly mirroring Justin Timberlake as he sung the words into the ears of the girls, while owning the dancefloor.

He then said, "I'm gonna have you two naked by the end of this song." Then did the rest of it with everyone looking onward at the skills of these three before them. Finally the third song was played, it was Thriller by Micheal Jackson, With Knockout once again perfectly replicating the voice and moves which had everyone join in at that point.

It was a rowdy night on the dance floor at the club for sure. There was a lot more bumping and grinding and drinking going on for the next few hours.

*A couple hours after Arcee's and Jack's date, we find them sitting near a cliff that overlooked the ocean, looking out over the horizon, with the moon shining brightly in the sky*

I said, "Look Jack, it's quite nice out here tonight isn't it?" He replied, "Indeed it is Arcee. Though it doesn't compare to your beauty." I gave a half-smile and said, "I appreciate that, but as I said in the hotel, I need to talk with you."

Jack was concerned where this was heading but replied, "Ok what's on your mind honey?" I replied, "It's about us, and also, about how Cybertronians can get together with organics." Jack replied, "Well isn't that what holoforms are for?" I replied, "Holoforms may be able to interact with organics to an extent, but they can't get pregnant." Jack asked, "Why not?"

I replied, "It's because they don't have the mechanisms to convert organic DNA into usuable genetic material for sparklings. That's something only normal Cybertronians are capable of. I want to have children with you Jack. I can only use Sadie for pleasure, not for giving birth. I know with our size difference you may not even want to make love to me in my normal state. I mean, yes I made you sleep with my normal form as punishment that first night of ours together in our berth, but I need you to answer me. Do you only love me as 'Sadie', or do you love me? THE REAL ME. I need to hear it."

Jack held onto my arm and replied, "Why would you even ask that honey. I love YOU! You're the one I want. Sure Sadie may be able to experience life as a human would but she's not really you. There's only one Arcee, and I'm looking at her right now. And I want you to have my children." I leaned down to give him a kiss and made my tongue dance with his. I then broke the kiss after a minute and replied, "Thank you Jack. I'm glad to have met you. I should tell you something else though. It's about why we Cybertronians can generate nearly complete organic holoforms to begin with. And why our kind can turn any organic DNA into Cybertronian DNA." Jack said, "Sure go ahead."

I replied, "Well, there was some research going on while Megatron was gathering his army together. Research that was to be used by the Decepticons as a way of hiding among the denizens of any planet they came across so that they could spy on the population, finding all their weaknesses after gaining their trust, and then wiping out the entire race to make way for the Decepticons to conquer said planet. It was called the Pretender Protocol.

The best Decepticon scientists were able to successfully genetically engineer a very large number of Pretenders. The Autobots at the time were under order by Alpha Trion and Solus Prime to go undercover as Decepticons and steal whatever research and technology of the Pretender Protocol had been made. We were able to get very close to successfully recreating the Pretender technology to use their own weapon against them. But we were found out way too soon. We had only managed to copy level 1, which was generating a physical body as a holoform at the expense of using more energon than normal, and level 2 Pretender tech, which gave Cybertronians the abilty to convert organic DNA into the necessary genetic material for sparklings. Level 1 isn't effective as a battle tactic, as it expends too much extra energy, and Level 2 is really only meant for peace time. The Decepticons on the other hand, were able to finish their research, with level 5, which allowed those that wished to become Pretenders to become fully organic, right down to the last cell. The only difference being that they were still Cybertronian, meaning no short life span, no suffering of any organic disease, and if they ever got killed, they would shed off their old body, like a snake shedding its skin, and live life as someone else.

If they needed to do so, they could easily go back into their original form. That's why they were so hard to find and destroy, but it wasn't the Autobots that destroyed them." Jack's eyes grew wide at that and replied, "Why would the Decepticons kill their own research experiment? It sounds like they would've won if they didn't."

I said, "It's because this DID occur before the war had really started between us. Alpha Trion and Solus Prime were able to convince the Pretenders not to follow along with Megatron's vision of destruction and conquest at the expense of organic life, and planned to revolt against the 'Cons. Which they did, at the expense of 95 percent of all Pretenders being killed. No one has come across a Pretender for the last 10,000 years. Mainly due to the fact that one, a Pretender can literally be anyone or anyTHING, and when they assume an organic form, their life and energon signals are completely undetectable by any Autobot or Decepticon. It's for that reason that Megatron gave up trying to kill the remaining 5 percent of the survivors. I hope that any Pretenders that still exist are happy and thriving." Jack asked, "Are they on our side then?" I replied, "They may be the most Autobot-like Decepticons around, but their pride and honor as Decepticons means they don't wish to fully align themselves with us. You can tell them apart from the bad 'Cons in the fact that the faction shield of Pretenders is either removed by self-mutiliation, which usually involves ripping off the body part or parts, or the shredding of the skin that the insignia is on, or by self-bruising, or the more common, non-painful way, the use of Cybertronian paint to deface the Decepticon shield, usually with the symbol looking as if it was burning up, shot, blown up, stabbed, or more commonly, crosshairs painted over it. If I was a Pretender I could live as Sadie for the rest of my life and give you kids that looked human even though they were really Cybertronian. You wouldn't know the difference."

Jack replied, "It's ok. I want my children to look like their mother, and I much prefer you to Sadie any time. I promise you that." I smiled and said, "Then take me right here and now. Give me your seed so I can give you what both of us want." Jack smiled and said, "Yes ma'am! Come here you naughty femme!"

*To be continued in chapter 15*


	15. Chapter 15

Jack attacked Arcee's neck cables, biting down hard as he did his best to run his hands alongside her chestplate. Arcee, after gasping in shock, smiled and said, "Here honey, let me help you with that." She removed her metal 'bra' and let loose a pair of the sexiest, largest breasts Jack could ever hope to see in his lifetime.

Jack growled, "Damn those are amazing." He then goes down and nibbles on the nipple-like structures, which surprisingly are soft and feel so very much like the nipples on Arcee's holoform, but infinitely better. He sucks on them desperately, loving how good they feel in his hands and in his mouth.

Arcee moaned for him pleading, "MMMMMMMM Jack... That feels so fucking good." He then gets more aggressive, flicking his tongue across them and biting down even harder, with a little bit of pulling them with his teeth. She reacted to that very strongly saying, "OH YES JACK! MMMMMMMMMM... OH PRIMUS I'M ABOUT TO OVERLOAD! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And that she did, with a very powerfully explosive overload she had lubricating fluid gushing out like a broken sprinkler just from the play she was getting on her now exposed breasts. Jack hopped off of Arcee's chest and went down in between her legs and asked, "So, is it safe for me to eat you out with your fluids like this?" She looked at him and said, "Oh yes it is. This may come as a shock but the lubrication fluid of most Cybertronian females has actually been used in medicine. For organics though, it's ok to drink in, since the composition is basically similar to sugar water. That may sound crazy but it's true. We'll talk later but for now please eat me out. I need it so bad you bad bad man!"

Jack grinned and said, "You don't have to tell me twice you naughty girl!" He then proceeds to bite the soft pliable mesh of her exposed, pulsating interface port, which resembled a human females vagina quite well. He licked and chewed away at it, taking in the fluid, which DID taste very sweet. It was certainly not going to harm him in any way.

He loved hearing the squeals of his lover as he orally assaualted her pussy. He pushed his tongue deep inside it, tracing all around the walls of her port, flicking it against the structure that resembled a clitoris. He proceeded to suck and bite on it as well, which at this point Arcee screamed, "OHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK! UUGGHHHHHHHHHH YES YES YES YES YES! I'M CUMMING AGAIN! AHHHHHH! JACK!" Jack held firm as he started getting blasted with his wifes fluids, which were once again being blasted with the force or a fire hose.

He was completely drenched in it. Arcee, after catching her breath asked Jack, "Are you ok? I hope I didn't drown you. I guess I'm a squirter aren't I?" Jack, who was only a little shaken up, coughed a little and gave a thumbs up, saying, "I'm cool with it. I'm ok. But I think I'm going to wear raincoats from now on."

Arcee laughed and said, "You're quite the good sport about this honey. Now take those clothes off, since they're useless now anyway." Jack didn't have to be told, as he threw them off the side of the cliff into the ocean. He replied, "I'll just have you keep me warm tonight honey."

Arcee smiled and said, "That's very sweet Jack. But for now shove that rock hard cable of yours inside me and take me like the little slut I am! Get me pregnant with your children you wild animal!" Jack growled at that and said, "YES MA'AM! BRACE YOURSELF!"

Arcee leaned against the side of the rock wall positioned in such a way as where she would be able to take Jack inside her most effectivly. She was not about to take the easy way out and shift to Sadie, which wasn't an option anyway. She wanted to be knocked up right now. And she knew that the chances of that happening were quite high tonight.

Jack said, "OH YES! This pussy of yours is much better than Sadie's. SO!MUCH! BETTER! OH FUCK I'm going to knock you up for sure." Jack pounds away like a true sex machine, the actions of him and Arcee looking like a piston going in and out of a motor.

Arcee puts her arms behind her back for Jack to grab onto. Which he does, or at least her fingertips, and tries his best to hold them up, acting like he's holding her arms back which makes Arcee tighten her port around Jack a little bit more than before.

Arcee shouts, "Oh yes yes yes SOOOOO GOOD! TAKE ME JUST LIKE THIS JACK! MAKE A MESS OF ME!" Jack increases his speed until he starts to cum. "OH FUCK I'm about to shoot the first load!," he said.

Arcee replied, "MMMMMMMM I Feel it! Please get every last drop of it inside!" He does just that, sending electrical charges and heat shooting all throughout her pleasure sensors, causing her entire body to tingle, which also had Jack feeling much the same way.

Arcee then got on her back and said, "Here Jack, this is a little something new. Round two will be us facing each other, and THIS to be open and shared with you." She opens up her spark panel, which reveals the pure, sparkling core of Arcee to her husband for the first time.

She says, "This is something Only I, as your wife, and as a Cybertronian, can do for you Jack. It's called SparkBonding. It's only to be done with those that you have become sparkmates with, and from tonight onward we will truly be one and the same forever and ever."

Jack smiles and says, "I'd be honored to take this responsiblity and honor our commitment for all eternity." The two of them kiss each other deeply as he starts to slowly but deeply make love to her again, as the lights of Arcee's exposed spark seem to encircle him, bonding with him and seeming to make the two of them glow a shade of deep blue.

He goes faster, harder, pushing her arms down into the ground as he feels the warmth of his wifes spark fill his senses completely and causing him to become very aroused. Arcee looked in his eyes and said, "This is very special. I hope you realize that I can never be without you now. So I hope you take care of me and our children for the rest of our lives baby."

Jack smiled and replied, "I do realize, and I'm ready to be a father. Now let's get the second load in shall we?" Arcee replied with a growl, "Yes master. Please shoot it inside me!"

Jack then pounds away at her interface port as the lights speed up and intensify with the heat and the brightness mirroring the increasing pleasure of Arcee. Jack speeds up and kisses her deeply with tongue as she tightens around him. "OHHHHHHH FUCK THIS IS GOING TO BE MASSIVE! I hope you're ready babe!", Jack exclaimed. Arcee replied, "YES SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT! SHOOT IT IN ME NOWWWWWWWW! AHHHHH!"

Jack then releases a very thick load inside Arcee, the lights seeming to shoot along with it, which causes both Jack and Arcee to feel mind-numblingly good as their body heat surges to unprecedented heights.

The two of them fall back onto the ground, hand in hand, turned facing each other as Jack remains inside Arcee and the SparkBonding completed yet lingering around the two of them. Jack said, "That was truly amazing." Arcee replied, "Yes it sure was baby. I wonder how long it'll take for the signs to show up?"

Jack replied, "Well As much as I'm happy for that to happen, you heard my mom before. She wants me to have a job." Arcee smiled saying, "I know you'll find one. Granted if you were Cybertronian you wouldn't have to worry about that but I'm fine with you just the way you are. I'm sure you'll be good at it though. That's why you're studying to be a mechanic and a photographer you know."

Jack said, "Yeah I am. Still have another year though. How long are pregnancies among your people anyway?" Arcee replied, "The Pretender Protocol in its finalization allowed for the adjustment of gestation periods to be automatically fitted to any potential species particular cycles, but since Autobots only mangaged to get up to level 2 tech, the Gestation period is the same as normal Cybertronians, about 2 years.

It'll be a while before I start showing any signs at least. Be warned though that there are pretty severe mood swings, in the first year, mainly. Don't take anything I say personally ok? I probably won't mean it, I don't think."

Jack felt a bit of fear seep in as she said that, and thought, "Oh great, Cybertron mood swings, on ARCEE of all people. I think I'm gonna have my hands full with this one, not that I'd trade it for anything in the world. I love you so much babe."

Arcee replied, "Oh really? Is that what you think? Maybe I should consider some kind of punishment for you." Jack replied, "I didn't say anything." Arcee said, "Well Sparkbonding allows for limited mind reading. I heard everything you just said. But I did like that bit at the end sweetheart. I forgive you."

The two of them kiss again and then slowly got up to go back to the hotel. Jack needed to clean up and get some fresh clothes while Arcee was wanting to shift into Sadie to see what it was like to be in a hottub with Jack.

*To be continued in Chapter 16*


	16. Chapter 16

About 45 minutes had passed after Jack and I had arrived back at the hotel from our very riotous lovemaking on the beach.

My sensors were still alive with the energy generated from it all. I was in complete and utter bliss as I reflected on it as Jack was in the shower washing off the remains of all the lubricating fluid that I had unleashed upon him.

I was getting ready to go to where the hottubs were as I was shifted back into Sadie so I could be with my husband in this hotel. I wanted to sleep next to him and wake up with him next to me.

I called out to Jack, "I'm going to the hottub babe. Come join me when you finish up in there ok?"

Jack replied back, "Sure thing honey. I'll see you in just a few minutes."

I smiled as I gathered a towel, the key, and a bottle of champagne in my hands and proceeded out of the door.

"I got my key dear! Make sure you bring yours just in case either of us lose ours ok?", I shouted out to him at which he said, "Ok thank you Babe. I love you."

I smiled and blushed a little and said, "I love you too Jack, more than you know."

*Elsewhere, we come upon the three who were clubbing it up in the city, Maria, Susan and Knockout, aka Tom, who were stumbling about completly wasted.*

Susan groaned at the pounding headache she was having and said, "Oh fuckk... I think I drank too much. Why did I let you get me this drunk Maria? If I throw up I'm using that chest of yours for target practice."

Maria replied, "I would normally give you the beat down for that but I'll pass this time... I don't feel so good... What about you Tom? How are you doing?"

Tom replied, "Well, letsh just shay I could usze a long nap... *hic* Do we still get to have some 'fun' though?"

Maria and Susan both replied, "Come with us back to our room and we'll do it in the morning, but tonight is just sleeping."

Tom replied, "Ok. Fair enough. Lead the way. I need to go to my room and get my key though."

They replied, "Ok sure."

They had got a cab to take them back to the hotel. Knockout thought to himself, "I can't believe that that I got drunk off of fleshling beverages. Maybe I shouldn't have gone through level 5 formatting after all...

Oh well at least I don't use up any extra energy this way. But Primus being an organic in any capacity is rough. Oh well I do hope I get these two where they can't live without my cable. I'll do the Decepticons proud by being able to successfully subjugate the humans! Oh Lord Megatron will be pleased I just know it."

*Back in the hotel*

Jack had shown up to the hottub room just a few minutes after I had arrived. He got into the water with me and settled in.

"Looking good enough to eat babe", I said winking at him and licking my lips.

Jack replied, "Not even half as yummy as you look you kinky hot mama."

I laugh and say, "I won't know if I'm pregnant until after 3 months have passed, since the internal systems of pregnant Cybertronians are VERY different than they would be otherwise. I won't be able to fight either so I REALLY hope that the Decepticons don't attack us in the next 2 years. Though they probably will."

Jack replied, "I'll fight in your place. Just teach me and I'll do it."

I smiled and replied, "That's very sweet but don't get hurt."

"I won't. But right now... it seems we're all alone here..."

I smirked and said, "Oh you bad naughty boy... Then go ahead and take me right here out in the open you perverted husband of mine and make me scream your name to all of creation!"

Jack growled with unmatched lustful desire and said, "Oh that I will do my sweet sexy slave."

I shriek as he started devouring me, "Oh yes master! Mmmmmmm..."

Unknown to them someone was watching and listening to them from a balcony positioned above them, it was June.

"So my son IS a Darby after all? And it seems Arcee is finally showing her true colors now. I wonder how many grandchildren I'll have... Ah well I'll just watch them going at it like rabbits, hehhehheh..."

But it seems that was not to happen, as after about 5 minutes she felt a prick in her back and fell asleep immediately on contact.

"It's payback time now June... Come Bulkhead and let's take her to that place we found earlier while she's got the tranquilizer in her body.", Miko had said.

Bulkhead replied, "Ok but I hope Ratchet or Optimus doesn't go ballistic on us for using such a strong dose on a human."

Miko said, "Just shut up and help me. I think we'll be ok. This is June, after all. She deserves it after everything."

The two of them make their way outside with June's unconscious body and Bulkhead disables his holoform and assumes vehicle mode where Miko gets June in the back and climbs into the driver's seat to head for the place where they planned to get their revenge.

*To be continued in chapter 17*


	17. Chapter 17

*Out in the city, we come upon the abandoned warehouse of a local sex shop, that Miko and Bulkhead had found earlier in the evening, before having very hardcore sex in it. They were now about to bring the fury of righteous and lascivious judgement down upon June Darby.*

Miko said, "Give me the antidote now Bulkhead. It's about time we show this bitch who's boss."

Bulkhead replies, "Yes my queen."

Miko chuckled and said, "Yes that's my little maggot."  
She rips off all of June's clothes with one move of the whip she had on hand and sticks the needle containing the antidote into June's neck.

She was restrained in very heavy iron chains, her feet were in an anklelock, her arms and legs spread open and held in place by clamps in multiple places, and a restraint around her neck.

She was most certainly not going to be able to move at all like this.

June started coming around a couple of minutes after being injected with the antidote.

Groaning at the small headache she tried moving, finding that she couldn't. That woke her up.

June said, "Where am I? Why can't I move? I don't know who you are but I'll make you pay you son of a bitch. Mark my words I'll..."  
She was cut off by Miko who replied, "Shut up you maggot! It's time you learn your place June."

June was startled by the familiar voice and looked down to see Miko wearing a very pornographic dominatrix outfit, with her boobs and pussy completly exposed, holding onto a very heavy looking whip curled around her right arm. She was even more shocked to see Bulkhead in his normal state, wearing a makeshift gimp mask with a large, metal gagball in his mouth, which the two of them had made while everyone else went back to the hotel.

June said, "Well look who came out of her shell! *mockingly laughs at them * You think you can punish me? You don't know the meaning of the word you foolish child!"

Miko growled, screaming out as she whipped June, "Don't you dare mock me you vile worm! I'm about to shatter that mind of yours so completely you won't ever think about taking me against my will as long as you shall live! Bulkhead! Get up there and prepare the assault!"

She cracks her whip again and Bulkhead complies, lowering June's suspended body enough to where both he and Miko can reach her more effectively, since beforehand only Miko's whip had been able to.

June winced a bit as she felt the pain from being struck, which she wasn't expecting considering it was just Miko. June thought to herself, "Has she really been holding such a sadomasochistic mentality the whole time? This could prove troublesome if I don't do something quick."

June replied, "I'm not scared of you two. I've had all of Optimus's cables inside me you know."

Miko grinned very sinisterly and replied, "June June June... sweet slutty June... How little you know. Bulkhead here will break you too easily, you see... He's sooo much thicker than those cables you made Optimus shove inside me. Let's begin Bulkhead. It's payback time."

At that Bulkhead produced about 6 tentacle-like cables, all of which were VERY wide, which caused the color to drain just a bit from June's face.

She said, "Oh h-heh-heh... You weren't kidding... I'm sure I can still take them... maybe."

Miko replied, "Such an arrogant little hussy. No matter. I'll shut that vile mouth of yours now. Attack her now Bulkhead!"  
She cracked her whip again and Bulkhead sent out his tentacles to push inside June's mouth, ass, and pussy, causing June's eyes to bulge in shock and awe from the 6-way fucking she was getting.

She moaned very deeply, loving how she made Miko into a version of her, which was her plan all along. She groaned very savagely and erotically every time Miko ordered Bulkhead to let her breathe every few minutes.

Miko came up to her and talked into her ear some, saying, "You shouldn't be enjoying this June. You should be suffering. Bulkhead, I order you to administer the orgasm cancelling aphrodisiac into her body now."

Bulkhead did so, shooting out fluid from all 6 of his cables that were inside her.

June asked, "How did you get all this? It's only been a few hours since we left the beach."

Miko replied, "We bridged back to base looking to see about coming up with a plan for revenge, and we came across some files of Ratchet that he's been keeping in secret. Apparently he's been moonlighting as a developer of different medicines and aphrodisiacs for sex shops around the world, mainly those of the really hardcore bdsm kind. This warehouse is one such place, but it's been closed due to renovation. Makes it easy for us though, since this is where me and Bulkhead made love for the first time, which was just about 4 hours ago. Not that i'm tired. I will not rest tonight until my revenge has been enacted. You'll be allowed to receive the antidote to this inhibitor later but only after we're done here. We won't help you out, you hear me bitch? Acknowledge my presence!"

June replied, "I acknowledge you. I'm just a worthless lowly maggot."

She only said that to let Miko think they had broken her, but no, even with cables this wide, she wasn't going to be broken by this couple. It was all going according to plan.

Miko smirked and said, "Good, good little June... Now Bulkhead, tear her body up with those lovely fat cables of yours! Shoot that hot fluid! Make her mind go blank from the raging heat of your lust, just as you did with mine!"

Bulkhead did just that, pushing his cables in and out, to and fro like a bunch of pistons determined to make June a quivering mass of flesh writhing about helplessly on the floor.

June screamed out, "Oh fuck yesssssssssss! MORE! MORE! MORE! You can do better than this! Punish my disgusting lowly body!"

Miko groaned at watching her lover fuck the shit out of June, getting wet as she did so.

She said, "HAHAHAHA! I won June! I beat you so good! Very well here's the punishment you deserve for enduring this and becoming my second maggot!  
Take this, and this, and This!"

Each time she said that she whipped June's backside, leaving large red marks across her back, ass cheeks, and legs, as well as her breasts, stomach and pussy as she came around to the front.

Miko then started fingering herself with wild abandon, telling Bulkhead, "Ok let's finish this! Let's cum together Bulk! Fill June up! Take one of you cables out and cum on me too"

Bulkhead did just that, shooting what seems like gallons of fluid all over Miko and all inside June, as Miko also had her own explosion of juices from her intense self pleasure.

After a few minutes Miko finally said, "Well I'm satisfied now. Come on Bulk. Let's go back. We won our revenge. And here's the antidote June."

She uses the antidote on June and then says, "You'll sleep here naked and chained up however. We'll come back for you in the morning. But this is also your punishment. I know how bad you must want to cum but that's not happening tonight. I'm too tired now. See ya! Come on Bulk and open up a groundbridge to the hotel."

He was just about to do so when June started laughing maniacally, and said, "No, you didn't win, I let you two capture me. I was just acting the whole time! And leaving me all alone naked and chained in this warehouse of fun? You will learn now that you NEVER leave me unsatisfied!  
Disengage level 5 mode!"

Miko turned back and replied, "  
What are you talking about June? What is dis...en...gage..."

She trailed off as June was growing larger, changing shape, into something that most certainly wasn't human.

June then said, "Now how about we REALLY begin?"

Miko and Bulkhead replied, "That's not fair! Wait, what are those? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Stay away!"

June only smiled and laughed, saying, "Time to taste your own medicine."

In the hotel, Jack and Arcee had gone to bed, not knowing that there were a pair of purple eyes that was watching them outside the window, opening up mini-ground bridges, to let her electro-shock cannons into the bedroom, which were fired to keep the pair unconscious. She pulled them out to her and said, "Now it's MY turn to get in on the fun. But since this is just a solidified holoform, I'll bring the bike with me, keeping it in stasis chains, and making sure Arcee doesn't disable the holoform and try to rescue him in the process. Now let's go to your new home shall we my pets?"  
Airachnid then opens a groundbridge and brings Jack, Arcee, and the holoform with her.

*To be continued in chapter 18*


	18. Chapter 18

Miko shot up, screaming from the nightmare she had.

"Bulkhead! Bulkhead wake up!"

Bulkhead groggily replied, "What is it Miko? I'm trying to sleep off this massive pain in my central processors."

Miko replied, "I just had the scariest dream. You and me were trying to get our revenge against June, and then she..."

Bulkhead replied, "What about June?"

Miko stood speechless at the black, silver and olive-green femme leaning back against the wall of the warehouse.

Apparently they had been there all night long as it was now morning. She checked her watch. It read 11:00 AM.

June then said, "Well good morning lover. Sleep well? I sure did after that little romp."

Bulkhead was awoken by the voice and proceeded to shield Miko from the former 'June' standing before them, Miko shivering in slight fear and confusion, and replied, "Ok so it WAS real... Tell me why you targeted us you Decepticon whore! Why did you rape me and Miko? And where is the REAL June? -Activates his mace- TELL ME or I'll squash you right here!"

June only smirked and replied, "Bulkhead, I am June. And look closely. I'm not a normal Decepticon, or an Autobot."

The symbol was the Autobot and Decepticon shields side by side, as a piece of artwork, with a scythe cleaving the two symbols simultaneously, being held by what appeared to be the hand of a skeletal Cybertronian.

Bulkhead gasped at seeing this, yelling, "GET OUT NOW MIKO! June is the worst sort imaginable! If you stay here you'll die, we'll ALL die!"

Miko asked, "Why is that? She's just Jack's mom. And it wasn't rape. I actually started to like it in the end."

Bulkhead sighed and said, "We'll talk about this later. But June is a member the Execution Squad, a group of ruthless assassins whose sole purpose was to kill whoever they were hired for, regardless of faction or whether they were organic or not.  
They have no regard for life and make Megatron seem like one of the good guys. We must alert everyone because Earth will be in danger if we..."

He was interrupted by June, who said, "Getting ahead of ourselves aren't we Bulk? I was indeed a member of that squad, the leader even, but I didn't kill as indiscriminately as you seem to think. The legends and rumors created about my work were mostly fabrication of our journalists. It is true that Megatron's a pathetic weakling compared to me, but that's a story for another day. Name's Deathshine. I'm the leader of the former Execution Squad. You know me better as June Darby, the human, mother of Jackson Darby. Nice to meet you again."

Miko came out from behind Bulkhead, cautiously and said, "It's ok Bulk. If she wanted us dead she'd have killed us before now. I think we're safe."

Bulkhead replied, "Ok but be careful. I'm keeping myself armed in the meantime."

Deathshine replied, "Put that away. It's not playtime yet baby. Not so soon after our little 3-way, at least. Hee-hee."

Miko winced a little and said, "Does Jack know? Why are you a Transformer anyway? You seemed WAY too human to even be considered one."

Deathshine replied, "No Jack doesn't know about it. He doesn't even know that he's not completely human either. I'd prefer NOT to tell him though. I don't want to burden him with anything more than the normal life a human's supposed to have. Or at least a normal enough life considering his wife is Arcee and it seems he's gonna be a father soon."

Miko and Bulkhead replied, "Say what? Arcee's pregnant? How can you tell? They haven't even TOLD US YET!"

Deathshine replied, "I heard them talking about it last night, and despite the fact that it'll take 3 months for her to even know if she really is right now, I could detect the change in her inner mechanisms already. She's definitely switching over from battle-ready mode to sparkling production mode right now. I'd say she has about 5 months until she won't be able to fight until she gives birth in a further period of 19 months."

Miko said, "Cybertronians are pregnant for 2 years? Damn I'm glad I'm human. I couldn't fathom being pregnant for more than 9 months. Does that mean that Jack was inside you for 2 years?"

Deathshine replied, "No it was 9 months for Jack. I've lived as a human for the last 10,000 years. I was Cleopatra, Nata Hari, I was Marilyn Monroe, and June Darby, among many others that I've lost track of.  
Being a Pretender allowed me to be basically immortal, constantly reincarnating myself when one life ended, regardless of the circumstances of my death at the time. It's also why the Pretender Protocol was also known as Project Phoenix, in some circles around the universe, as well as Cybertron."

Miko asked, "What's a Pretender?"

Bulkhead replied, "I'll tell you about it in detail later. The short version is a bunch of genetically engineered Decepticons that ended up defecting only to have 95% of them all being killed by Megatron and the Decepticons.

Of the 5% that survived, 3% were the genetically engineered defectors, while 2% were naturally born Decepticons."

Miko asked, "How many Pretenders were there?"

Bulkhead's face darkened, "About 2 billion, almost a 3rd of this planet's inhabitants. It was the worst genocide in Cybertron's history, which admittedly was one of the many reasons the war between Autobots and Decepticons began in the first place. It was the Decepticons killing their own because they dared to even sympathize with the Autobots' way of thinking.  
Not to mention the killing of innocents that wanted no part in the war. Granted 5% out of 2 billion is still a lot. Though it still shouldn't have happened."

Deathshine said, "I agree. Granted I was spared not because I went into hiding, but when I was joined with the Decepticons I convinced Megatron to cease the search and destruction of the survivors."

Miko and Bulkhead asked, "How?"

Deathshine smiled evilly and replied, "Do you even have to ask? I told him if he didn't I'd emasculate him of all his cables and frag him in the aft and throat in the middle of his command center while his soldiers were forced to watch. Well, let's just say that while he got to keep his cables intact, with only minor shredding involved rather than full removal, I still made him my bitch in front of his soldiers. I may be a female but I wanted to install cables for use in interrogation tactics and for my own pleasure. Which is what I did to him and you two. Isn't it fun for the whole family? Hee-hee-hee! It's like I have a bunch of strap-ons I can use any time I want!"

Miko and Bulkhead both had the color drain from their faces only to be replaced with red and replied, "There's no comment for that. A bit too much TMI June, but it fits you to a T for sure. But at the same time, we must ask. You seemed different before that tape got involved. What happened?"

Deathshine replied, "It's BECAUSE of that tape I remembered who I really was. While I didn't go into hiding from Megatron, being a loyal Decepticon for a time, something I wasn't expecting happened to me. I felt a searing, instantaneous pain. I think I was killed by someone but being a Pretender who had gone through level 5 programming  
I was able to come back to life, something which I think my murderer didn't know about at the time. I had decided when I made it to Earth I'd shut out all the memories of my past, both good and bad, so I set up a mental block in place. But it seems that after 10,000 years a simple sex tape managed to undo it, since I ended up even forgetting I had locked it away to begin with. I WAS pretty shocked by it you know."

Miko said, "It's my fault then."

Deathshine said, "Yes, and the two other girls."

Miko and Bulkhead asked, "What do you mean about bad memories though? And who murdered you?"

Deathshine heaved an immensely heavy sigh and said, "Someone who raped and killed my sparkmate at the time, her own father. Someone, who I brought into this universe, and ended up, at least temporarily, killing me too. She who was also the 2nd-in-command of the Execution Squad, directly under me."

The couple asked again, "Who?"

Deathshine's face darkened to the point of being almost indistinguishable and she lowered her head, with closed eyes, a rage in her voice and tears of energon starting to form trails out of her closed optics as she recalled her most painful memories of Cybertron, she said, "My daughter, Airachnid."

*To be continued in chapter 19*


	19. Chapter 19

*Elsewhere, in Airachnid's base*

I am asleep thinking about all the things me and Jack have done with each other last night. It seems that we were both unable to be satisfied. I mean, we railed into each other about twice on the beach, once in the hottub, and also a perhaps too reckless romp in a place where both of us would've surely been discovered, not that it WASN'T exciting though. It was such a thrill to me and him both.

Maybe I'm letting June get to me too much. I don't know. I just can't say no to Jack. Is it something about the Darby's that makes them 'crazed sex fiends', as I've heard the humans say? Ah well I guess it's no use dwelling on this too much. It's about time we wake up, so we can frag in the shower before we go on our way today.

I try to move but instead am greeted with an intense shot of pain, which wakes me up immediately. I online my optics as I try to find my husband.

I peer into the abysmally dark room calling out my sparkmate's name. "Jack! Hello? Where am I?" I get no response. Fear building inside me I try moving again, only to get another shock of Electricity shooting through me. I look down and see that I'm in my holoform, in electro-shock restraints on my neck, wrists, ankles and waist. I was naked as well.

I called out again, "Jack this isn't funny! I may be up for a lot of things with you but this is going too far! I could get hurt like this or even worse!" I still receive no answer, when I see my bike form in front of me completely held in stasis chains which told me I was in danger. Possibly Jack as well. I was helpless as I couldn't disable Sadie and transform because of that.

Then I heard a very familiar voice call out to me, saying, "Well look who finally decided to wake up! Heh... Heh...Heh... I hope you're comfortable Arcee! Have you tasted the sweet ecstacy of pain yet? Oh please say you have! The screams of the tormented bring music to my ears and a wetness to my thighs! OHHHHHHH FUCK! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE I'm only kidding for now though!"

I then call out, "AIRACHNID! SHOW YOURSELF AND I'LL SHOW YOU THE SCREAMS OF THE TORMENTED! WHERE'S JACK?!"

She replied, "Where indeed? I'm SURE you'd love to know that... But maybe it'd be better to just SHOW YOU!"

The room fills with light, almost blinding considering how dark it has been so far. Then I see Jack and Airachnid, the sight of which was breaking my heart in two.

I gasped and said, "NOOOO! Don't! He's my sparkmate. Why are you having sex with him Airachnid?"

Airachnid laughed and said, "AHHHHHH! Why you ask? Surely you know. You remember Tailgate don't you? How I raped him in front of you before killing him?! I'm going to do the same with Jack here! OH PRIMUS YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME IN FRONT OF YOUR WIFE!"

I began screaming and crying violently, saying, "NO! STOP! Jack don't fuck her! PLEASE I BEG YOU! YOU'LL BE KILLED! It's not just me you're hurting but you're in danger too! Airachnid I beg you don't take him from me!"

Airachnid replied, "Oh sweet pitiful Arcee. He can't hear you. I've used drugs on him that are so strong that he's lost all sense of reason. He's nothing but a raging inferno of lust that is completely dead to the world. He can't even feel anything other than the desire to lay waste to the interface port his cable is in. Pity isn't it? The last woman your pet gets to sleep with isn't his wife, but me. Oh there's no better revenge than that. Now bear witness to this ultimate act of betrayal to you! I'll bring him back now as he finishes inside me. It's the only mercy I'll show to either of you."

I see Airachnid bite down into his body, injecting some fluid into Jack which made me even more angry but I knew I was helpless. We both were.

Airachnid moaned, "OHHHHHHHH PRIMUS! I'm about to cum! And I feel he is too! AHHHHHHHH! SO HOT!

After a couple of minutes Jack had a blank expression that slowly came to life.  
He said, "Huh? Where am I? Arcee?"

Airachnid said, "Oh Jack. You know you should never say another woman's name in the bedroom. It just isn't nice!"

Jack immediately tried backing away but found he couldn't as he didn't have any stregth in his body. Then, noticing he was naked, with his manhood covered in fluid and seeing Airachnid right next to him, exposing her interface port and having her nipples uncovered, he could tell that he had just done the unthinkable. And then he saw Arcee restrained, with tears flooding out of her eyes.

"Arcee this isn't what it looks like, I..."

I looked down away from him and said, "I won't hate you for this Jack. She was the one to do this after all. It's all that sluts' fault. But please run. I know you probably can't move but she'll kill you just like she did Tailgate, now that she's had her way with you. Save yourself. I can't bear to see you die either."

Airachnid said, "Oh didn't I already tell you that that wasn't an option? Jack's not going anywhere."

I witness her shoot her webbing on him and then burns his legs off using acid. I scream out again, begging her to stop.

Airachnid replied, "Oh yes fill me with that utter contempt! Provide me sustainace with your anguish! Oh Jack's legs are going bye-bye! I only need that cable of his after all!"

Jack cried out in pain as he felt the acid boring through all the bone, tissue and muscle. He also felt the heavy blood loss he was having at that moment. Was this how he was going to die? At the hands of an acid wielding rapist? He started to feel his consiciousness slipping away. Tears in his eyes, he held out his hand to Arcee, and mouthed the words, 'I love you'. Then he closed his eyes to try to bring relief from the pain he was in.

Airachnid basked in the moment, knowing that she had finally broken Arcee by having sex with Jack right in front of her, and melting his legs off. But then she realized something, and said, "Oh fooey. Jack Jack has left the building it seems.

*Picks him up*

Was the pain of having your legs melted too much for you you pathetic fleshling? Honestly! Dieing from something like that? Please it's just a flesh wound! I was SOOOO looking forward to prolonging Arcee's torture too! AND YOU HAVE TO FUCKING DIE ON ME! I HATE HUMANS! THEY'RE SO PATHETICALLY WEAK!" She then snaps Jack's body in half out of anger.

After seeing all this I scream out, *NOOOOOO! JACK! PLEASE PRIMUS NO! Not again! I- I can't go through this again.

AIIIIIRRRACHNNIIIIDD! I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YOU PSYCHOTIC WHORE! I'LL MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Airachind said, "Oh Arcee your hatred for me is so amusing. You should know by now that I'll never be killed by the likes of your pathetic self. Honestly with you in this holoform you're just as helpless as he was. There's only been one being in the universe that has the skill to kill me and I killed her myself eons ago. It was revenge for stealing all my lovers. I will never forget that vile piece of slag as long as I live. Good thing she's long gone now. I'd be fucked if she wasn't."

A groundbridge opens up immediately in front of me where some black shape rushes out and tackles Airachnid to the the ground, holding her down.

The unfamiliar Cybertronian to me then says, "AIRACHNID! YOU JUST HAD TO CROSS THE LINE DIDN'T YOU! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE AN INCESTUAL RAPIST MURDERER! I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE LONG AGO!"

Airachnid then looked up and saw her. The one she hated even more than Arcee. It was her mother, Deathshine.

"NO! I FUCKING KILLED YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE AFTER WHAT I DID TO YOU! AND RAISE ME?! YOU DID NOTHING OF THE SORT! ALL YOU AND FATHER BOTH DID WAS STEAL MY LOVERS, BOTH MECH AND FEMME, AND DRIVING ME CRAZY! YOU DESEREVED HAVING YOUR HUSBAND KILLED AND RAPED BY ME! And what do you mean by that? Sure I raped dear old dad before killing him but what are you talking about now?

Deathshine replied, "Jack was your brother, Airachnid."

I couldn't believe my ears at that. I felt the color drain from my face only to say, "June... Is that true... I'm assuming you're June, if you're saying something like that. You're, a Cybertronian? What's your name?"

Deathshine replied, "It's Deathshine, or at least it was, once upon a time. And yes. Jack is or I guess, WAS the half-brother of Airachnid."

I couldn't feel anything at that admission. I wanted to scream and curse her out. But I wasn't in the mood to do so right now.

I reply, "Just kill that bitch already June. I need to get away from all this. We'll talk about this later."

Deathshine replied, "GLADLY!"

Airachnid then started screaming and struggling, saying, "NOO! GET AWAY!"

Deathshine replied, "I will not honor that request. Say goodbye my irredeemable daughter. I'm sorry I failed you."

She generated all of her cables out, opened them up, revealing a bunch of clamps, that latched onto muliptle points of Airachnid's body, and proceeded to rip her apart, a mass of energon spilling and splatterring all around.

*To be continued in Chapter 20*


	20. Chapter 20

I then saw June, or should i say Deathshine, come up to me and free myself from the bonds I was locked in, and I immediately disengaged Sadie and transformed. She asked, "Where is Jack's body at?"

I snarled and ran up to her and gave her a hard kick to the gut and slapped her face back and forth, screaming, "HE WAS FUCKING RIPPED IN HALF! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE KILLED HIM?! FUCKING AROUND LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE KILLED AND RAPED TALIGATE IN THE SAME FASHION?! I DIDN'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN! DAMN YOU TO THE PIT YOU SLAGGING PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A MOTHER! I'LL KILL YOU LIKE THE DECEPTICON WHORE YOU ARE FOR NOT COMING TO SAVE US SOONER!" I did this to her as I threw her around, despite her being a bit larger and heavier than I I was pissed off and royally so. "ANSWER ME OR DIE!"

Deathshine shot a blank shell at Arcee to push her aside and said, "Back down Arcee. I was the leader of the Execution Sqauad after all, and I do see you as a daughter now. Jack's not dead either."

I was taken aback a little and replied, "How come? He had his legs melted and was ripped apart! How can anyone survive that?"

Deathshine calmly replied, "Surely you know I'm one of the Pretenders, one of the survivors and one of the very small number of non-genetically engineered Decepticons that went through the full upgrade. Which means Jack is at least half Cybertronian and has all pretty much all the same abilities that Pretenders do. Help me look for his body ok?"

I was calmed down greatly upon hearing this and nodding my head in agreement I looked around for him, which I did after a few minutes of searching this rather large room.

"I found him," I replied.

"So did I," Deathshine said.

When we brought the two halves together, we immediately noticed something odd. Jack's split body had already fully repaired itself, legs included, but now there were two Jack's, like clones of each other. I was shocked.

Deathshine ran a diagnostic on the two of them, saying, "Hmmmmm... It seems that his human DNA has mutated quite significantly. He's almost a full Cybertronian now, but it seems that his mind has been shattered. I don't think he'll be awake anytime soon. I can detect he is alive, but whether or not he'll remember any of us when he wakes up is unknown. What's of concern to me is that there are now 2 Jack's. We will have to find a way to fuse them back together, and If need be..."

I replied, "If need be what?"

Deathshine answered, "We may need the power of the Matrix and Vector Sigma to help us revive him. For now though let's go see the Decepticons, since they're the only ones who have the records on how to repair Pretenders and those born from them."

I groaned and said, "That's a bad idea. You're taking a human, even if he's not REALLY human, to the Decepticons, and taking an Autobot with you. That's the very definition of being a traitor. You switch sides out of pure convience? This isn't like trying on a pair of shoes and taking them back when they don't fit! This is war and you can't play both sides to your advantage June."

Deathshine replied, "The Decepticons won't hurt him or you as long as I'm there. *smirks* Especially not Megatron"

I wasn't ready to believe that but I knew that it was probably the best course of action at the time, and replied, "Sure go ahead. What do I have to lose when Jack's concerened?"

Deathshine opened a groundbridge and next thing we knew we were in the hallway of the Nemesis. We looked for the med bay which we came upon fairly quickly, what we weren't prepared for was seeing Knockout and two femmes all tied up with what I'm guessing were Knockout's cables. I froze in place blankly watching the display and I saw Deathshine blushing a little and smirking, saying, "Oh-ho-ho! What do we have here? Some nice 3some going on?"

Then the 3 shot up surprised at our little intrusion, but what caught me off guard was what the femmes said.

The Orange/red/silver one said, "Who are you and why do you sound like June Darby?

The Green/Gold/purple one said, "And Arcee? Why're you here too? Me and Maria here were just having ourselves a threesome with Knockout, I guess you know him as Tom Brady... when all of a sudden we're interrupted by you and June... Wait, JUNE?! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!

It was Maria and Susan, who apparently were also Cybertronian. I wanted to do as the humans and give myself what was known as a 'facepalm'

I replied, "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE HUMANS BEING CYBERTRONIANS?! How many will I meet before the day ends?"

June introduced herself as Deathshine, and the femmes known so far as Maria and Susan introduced themselves.

"Firebrand", was Maria's response.

"Verdanti" was Susan's response.

I replied, "Well that sounds strange for a Cybertronian name."

Verdanti replied, "What can I say? My parents were the Cybertron version of hippies, and named me as such. Not a very imposing name for a death machine is it?"

Firebrand laughed at that, "It fits you so well Miss Eco friendly!"

Verdanti sighed and said, "But it makes no sense when I also have Purple and Gold in my body! I should be like I don't know, Obsidian, or Stryka or something. I like blowing shit up and being all dark sometimes too! My name's too happy sounding."

I replied, "Enough of this we need Knockout's help here. It's about Jack. He was killed by Airachnid, but it seems that being the offspring of a Pretender, was able to instantly regenerate himself. Problem is is that there are now two of him and his mind's been shattered, according to the status report of Deathshine here. We brought him here to see if we could find a way to make things right again but It seems we ran into you first."

Knockout got up and said, "Well Then 2-wheels hand me your boytoy and I'll see what I can do."

Firebrand and Verdanti asked, "Knockout, do you swing that way?"

Knockout replied, "I'm an equal oppurtunist when it comes to those things, you two don't mind, do you?"

Firebrand and Verdanti replied, "No. It's fine." *they blushed a bit and started thinking of whether Knockout was the seme or the uke, since they were secretly into yaoi*

Megatron comes inside and is about to say something when he sees Knockout, 3 unknown femmes, Arcee, and the human known as Jack Darby all gathered inside, but then notices something about the femme who isn't near the doorway or Knockout's berth.

Megatron froze and said, "No! WHY IN THE PIT ARE YOU HERE?! I WASN'T ABLE TO SLEEP OR SIT NORMALLY FOR 50 EARTH YEARS STRAIGHT AFTER YOU HUMILATED ME! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO WALK RIGHT BACK INTO MY LIFE LIKE THIS?!

Deathshine replied, "Oh Megatron honey... That's not how you greet the woman who you fragged day and night for a couple thousand years is it? I mean did I not mean anything to you? We haven't seen each other for 10 or 15,000 years and you yell at me immediately? I'm hurt!

Megatron replied, "Don't trick me like that Deathshine! I haven't forgotten about that humilation you put me through in front of my men! It took eons for them to forget about it! FOR ME TO GET OVER IT! My cables, despite healing, STILL hurt sometimes from that!"

Deathshine smirked and with her tone and nature completely darkening, replied, "And I'll do it all over again too if you think of shooting me, Arcee, or the two femmes. Or if you think of experimenting on my now mostly Cybertronian son, do you hear me? I'll make it a LOT worse for you this time lover-boy. Piss me off and you'll rue the day you went online."

Megatron actually shuddered and gulped at that saying, "I-it's ok... I-I have ordered my men to not attack the Autobots or humans right now. Reasons for which I'll tell you and the Autobots later... But I'm going to leave now."

Megatron slowly backs out, but after the doors close we hear heavy clanging and screaming going on.

Deathshine snickered and said, "Oh my I do believe I scared him off. He was always a pushover in both the battlefield and the bedroom. And the Autobots think he's so scary. It makes me laugh!"

I sighed and said, "So Megatron was your boyfriend at one time?"

Deathshine replied, "I guess you could say that. I did love him once, but it was very long ago. And in the end I had to do that to him to make him give up killing the other pretenders. But it was fun mind you. I love fucking and dominating my lovers so much! It pleases me when I mind-break my many conquests! I can't get enough!

I look away at that as she laughs. The others are at a loss for words, we all are. To think Megatron the terrible Decepticon leader was such a pussy where June/Deathshine was concerned.

*Back at Airachnid's base*

We come upon Airachnid's head, which had the eyes slowly fill back in with purple, through shattered optics and leaking energon, a voice saying,

"PHASE 1 COMPLETE. SHIFTING TO PHASE 2. COMMENCING PRODUCTION OF DIABLOS ENERGON NOW. PLEASE WAIT 8 EARTH MONTHS FOR COMPLETION"

Elsewhere, The real Airachnid, who was watching everything unfold on a computer screen, replied, "So that stupid slut is still alive, Jack is my brother, and isn't dead, and Arcee's still on tap to be my bitch? Yeah I must say that everything's coming along... Soon enough I'll even be a god with the Diablos Energon inside me. My clone perfomed admiriably as well. Oh won't Arcee be happy to see me. And Jack, dear sweet sexy Jack. So what if you're my brother, or half brother or whatever? I'll have my way with you and make you my bitch just like Arcee. When I'm god of the universe I will spare your pathetic life to personally be my slave."

*To be continued in chapter 21*


	21. Chapter 21

All that could be heard around me was thunder. I was startled awake by it only to see everything shrouded in darkness. Was I dead? No, I couldn't be. Could I? Then a flash of light took me to a place that looked like Earth, but was completely different as well. I wandered around in disbelief at all the destruction that befell this place.

As I moved through all the wreckage of this blood-colored world I came upon a mass gravesite, like a junkyard, the corpses of humans, Autobots and Decepticons all piled on top of each other, with this skeletal looking robotic demon eating away at something on top of it all, eyes glowing a fiery crimson with a tinge of purple.  
I stepped closer and closer to it and could barely control myself at the sight of it.

It was Arcee. She was being eaten alive but kept alive by whatever this demon was pumping into her, while the demon cackled and gave the most vile smile on it's face, but that's not all. I could see that Arcee was torn open and the limbs of Cybertronian design poking out of the creature's mouth. But it wasn't Arcee's limbs, it had seemed that it was a different organism.

Then I realized that it must've been our child this creature was devouring. I was about to ask when the demon turned its head around to me, energon, blood, metal, and the entrails of humans in its teeth, said to me in Airachnid's voice, "Oh Jackie-poo. How do you like this? Arcee has such a delicious child inside her! HEHEHEHEHEH! Oh, did I just anger you? You can't do anything about it since I KILLED YOU ALREADY! I will do this to everyone you know, everyone you love, total strangers even! You won't stop me Jack! Your world is trash unto one such as I. Oh yes I do admit it's lonely here with everyone dead, but I've kept your poor foolish whore of a wife and her unborn child alive so that they both can be tortured by me for all eternity. I AM a god now, after all!"

I seethed with anger and replied, "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP AIRACHNID! I WON'T DIE AND LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

The demon replied, "Airachnid, such an archaic name for one such as myself that has transcended the limited lifespans and abilities of organics and Cybertronians, Don't you think? No matter. In due time all this WILL be reality for you and everyone. Now sleep a while, and don't wake up soon ok? You Pretenders are only second-rate to someone who is on the verge of obtaining god-hood such as myself. But I'll be looking forward to seeing you face me Jack. It'll be a glorious day and a glorious battle indeed."

The demon and everything around me disappears in a slowly maddening swirl of mist but I was restless and angry at this vision. I had to get awake somehow, warn everyone about this danger and try to prevent it from happening. But then I hear a voice calling my name, a male voice. It sounds very wise, not unlike Optimus Prime's, but I could tell it wasn't. I called out to it, "Hello I am Jackson Darby. Who calls to me?"

And its reply was, "Jackson Darby. You have been chosen to work a miracle for the sake of your universe's salvation. If you don't heed your calling the one currently known as Airachnid will lay waste to all life across the universe. I, Primus, the creator of Cybertron and your allies and enemies alike will not stand for such a blasphemous and treachous lot to exist and taint this universe I hold so dear to me. Come with me and I will teach you all you must know to be able to stop her in case the worst comes to pass. You have no choice if you wish to save the lives of your friends and family."

I asked, "Where am I?"

Primus replied, "Where all Cybertronians go when they die, the well of the Allspark. Though in your instance it's more like you would call an out of body experience. Your body is not dead, only your mind and spark have seperated from it. Your friends and family are in the physical realm trying to bring you back online as we speak."

I was surprised to hear this. "I'm a Cybertronian? How in the world is that? I age and bleed like any human and can't transform into anything. How is that possible?"

Primus chuckled and said, "Ask your mother."

I asked again, "My mother? What does she have to do with this?"

Primus said, "A lot in this world is the way it is now because of your mother. The reason Airachnid is so determined to make her and anyone related to her in any way suffer all kinds of unspeakable torture, the reason why Megatron didn't kill the last remaining Pretenders, why you are not human, or at least were halfway human. But Airachnid's actions have resulted in your abilities to be activated for the first time. Your body is almost completely Cybertronian now, despite currently appearing human still at this point in time.  
However you cannot face her as a human. In order to stop her from destroying the entire fabric of the universe you must train with me. I may not have a Physical body in your world anymore but here I'm as real and as solid as I would be otherwise. It's time you learned first hand from the Original Prime. I will teach you everything you need to know. Come. We have 5 Earth months to work, and time is slipping away by the second."

I see him coming out of the shadows. He is a tall, almost Ancient looking Cybertronian. The color scheme reminds me of Optimus, but with gold instead of blue, platinum instead of red, and some otherworldy crystal instead of silver and white. He was unlike anything I had ever seen in Cybertronian design.

His face was aged, with a few battle scars and a missing eye but it was also a very gentle face. I could tell he was an extremely wise individual as I looked upon him. I replied, "Yes sir.", and followed him out, the two of us disappearing into the darkness.

*In the real world*

Knockout says, "Hmmmm some unusual brain activity indeed. What do you say of this Ratchet?"

Ratchet replied, "Well I do not know. I noticed a few minutes ago he was under extreme stress but now it seems he's ok. Must be some bad dreams or something?"

Knockout replies, "To think that it'd be possible for a human to be one of us all along. It's almost unheard of, but then again who knew that it was his mom that was Cybertronian all along! Granted it's very tiring working with her for the last 3 months like this."

Ratchet said, "Don't remind me, if it's not having to work with Decepticons it's being targeted by perhaps the horniest femme I've ever met in my life. She's a monster I tell you!"

Knockout replied, "Yeah, did she REALLY have to do that to me, you, Optimus AND Megatron all at once? I now know why the legends about her say that "If you see the shine of her eyes, that you will surely face certain death" To think THAT'S what they meant all along. I think I'd rather be dead than living after something so horrifing."

Ratchet said, "I heard that while she was the leader of the Execution Squad that Deathshine DID kill her given targets, but at some point grew something of a conscience and decided fragging them into helpless piles of metal and fluids was much better than killing."

Knockout replied, "Yeah, and that the killing resumed when Airachnid became the head of it. Though that was around the same time Airachnid started performing those terroist actions against our civilian districts and started raping those she killed. Even more recently, when she was with the Decepticons during that whole thing with Thunderwing we were hesitant to keep her around. It's a good thing that she's a rogue now, since Megatron would've killed her already if she had dared to come back after losing against Arcee."

Ratchet replied, "Well last I heard a certain someone drove right off the Nemesis trying to chase down Bumblebee."

Knockout snapped back, "DON'T YOU START ON ME TOO! I might've been able to have Soundwave rescue me then but I'm still humilated by that to this day. I don't much care for his constant mocking me about it every day! Both he and Bumblebee may not speak but I still understand them. Bumblebee's like a damn human kid with his constant teasing of me and Soundwave loops it over and over and over again endlessly! They're no better than stupid kids I tell you!"

Ratchet smirked and said, "Be careful what you say about kids Knockout. You DID tell me that Maria and Susan are expecting some you know? And we both know who knocked them up now don't we?"

Knockout winced a bit and said, "Point taken. At least I'm not Jack here, I have a feeling that things are going to get REALLY crazy when he decides to wake up."

Ratchet replied, "Yeah, Arcee's already totaled a few barracks and rampaged across both here and our base. You sure that the endless stream of Vehicons is enough to keep her from destroying everything? I thought Cybertronian women weren't supposed to suffer through all those mood swings for a bit longer yet?"

Knockout said, "Well what can I say? Everyone's different and plus it's Arcee. In two months she won't be able to use weapons anyway, until the birth of her child."

Ratchet replied, "Two months is almost eternity when dealing with her right now."

Knockout said, "Well even without her guns, her mood swings are only going to get worse from here on out."

In the distance everyone around could hear Arcee yelling, "QUIT FUCKING TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK AND BRING JACK BACK NOW! I'LL FUCKING MESS YOU ALL UP IF YOU DON'T BRING MY MAN BACK ONLINE AND HAVE HIM SLAG THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME! I HAVEN'T HAD SEX IN 3 MONTHS NOW! I'M GOING INSANE FROM ALL THIS TENSION AND STRESS AND AND AND... *starts crying* JAACCCCKKKKK! COME BACK TO ME PLEASE! I'M SO LONELY! I LOVE YOOOOOUUUUU! She sobs for a while and then immediately stops, morphing into Sadie and says, rather happily, "Oh I know! I'll buy me some cute clothes! Hee-hee! I will shop 'til I drop and eat 'til I spew!"

She then proceeds to have Deathshine morph back into June, and drags Miko, and the humanized Maria and Susan to go on a long excursion out to the city for a while.

Knockout, and Ratchet sighed together, acknowledging the crazy state that things were right now.

*To be continued in chapter 22*


	22. Chapter 22

*In town, after shopping for a while with the girls, in a restaurant we find them eating and talking, their mountians of shopping bags covering a large part of the floor*

Miko said, "That was fun, but damn Arcee you're very energetic today. Are you sure you're pregnant at all? More like you been on a sugar binge or on drugs or something. I mean you acted so unusal today, wanting to try on all those frilly clothes and all."

I replied, "Well My mood swings have been pretty crazy so far. I am having fun though. I glad I did do this, despite not having the need to do such things normally."

June repiled, "Heeheehee! But I myself LOVED those little leather numbers and those toys you bought. Planning something big for my son's return are we? Oh I'M SOOO PROUD OF YOU MY BABY GIRL! A femme after my own heart after all!"

She says that and pets my head and gets perhaps a little too grabby for my tastes, as I feel her touch my holoform's breasts, I slap her away and say,  
"Hands off June! That's only for Jack's hands, not anyone elses! We may not share the same DNA/CNA but I won't stand for this type of foolishness!"

June replies, "Oh there there Arcee. I didn't mean anything by it. I just love teasing you like that, you should know me well by now."

I shuddered a little and said, "Yes but that doesn't include the reckless touching of my chest."

June replied, "Okay okay. I'll behave. For now at least." She gets a very sly, unnerving smirk on her face after she says that but then Maria speaks up, asking,  
"So it's been three months now hasn't it? So how did it go again?"

I sighed heavily and said, "Really Maria? I guess being pregnant yourself your memory is all fuzzy."

Maria said, "So what? Sue my panties off then if it makes you feel any better."

June said, "Oh I can do that for you honey."

Maria said, "I know that and as much as I'd like you to do so I don't know what Knockout would say, what with what you yourself have done to him and him still hurting from it."

June replied, "Well at least you remember the important things! Oh yes yes you do! But don't worry about him, he's too busy to care about that now, so why don't you and Susan come over to my berth tonight and I'll show the two of you some real hospitality?"

I sighed and said, "That's not the things that should be remembered! Damn it I almost got myself caught up in it too! You really are a monster June Darby! But if you really wanna relive it then let's start."

The group then listens in to her talk about it.

"Deathshine and I had just come back from the Nemesis to tell the other Autobots and humans about what had happened with Airachnid, Jack, June's true nature, and the fact that there was a truce going on, ordered by Megatron himself.

Regarding Deathshine, aka June Darby, that was the most confrontational affair. I, Arcee, will explain."

*Three months earlier*

Deathshine said, "Ok Knockout we'll leave my son and his copy here with you. But like I said to Megatron, don't you dare experiment on him or I'll make you pay. Do you understand me 'Con?"

Knockout replied, "Don't worry about that madam I assure you he's safe with me, now if you would kindly leave I have unfinished business with these two."

Deathshine chuckled and said, "Yes you sure do don't ya? You three have some naughty fun now you hear? Come Arcee it's time for us to go back to the other Autobots, wouldn't you say?"

I reply, "Yes... Though I do have a feeling that we're all gonna regret something with you being here. You're already proving that to me with how much sexual acts seem to drive your whole existance."

Deathshine says, "Oh I'm not THAT crazy, I don't think... Seriously you should've seen my mother and my sister. They were MUCH worse than me. I do think it's safe to say compared to them, I'm a prude."

I felt a very sharp chill in the room, when I heard that, and the gasps of Verdanti, Firebrand, and Knockout joined mine in a chorus of gasps at the thought of June calling herself a prude compared to her mom and sister. I don't think the universe would be safe if we came across those two.

Deathshine chuckled and said, "Oh it's ok though. I haven't seen my mother for eons now and my sister, well she wasn't so lucky. She was one of the many who were killed in the genocide of the Pretenders, rebelling against the Decepticons and all that. At least that's the official report, but I won't say anything about it until I know the facts. The last task I was given was for the retrieval of the info about my sister's killer and take the individual into custody but Airachnid killed me before I had the chance."

I said, "That's the thing, aren't the Pretenders immortal? Your sister should still be alive, You're still alive. In fact, all of the defectors should be alive now shouldn't they?"

Deathshine replied, "That is true, but they lose the memories of their former life when they die. Even though their body rengerates, they typically don't know who they are and just assume new roles, and new personalities. Even I, can attest to that. Whether it applies to Jack or not, is currently unknown, since his dad was human himself, it could be different for him. But if my sister lives she won't know about me, or about her family on Earth either. The only thing they tend to keep from their old lives is nothing more than the most basic protocols of their body, their weaponry, and a basic predisposition of a personality, which is why I was always reborn into someone that was renowned for their sexual proclivities, or general sex appeal. Granted, June Darby the mom wasn't all that sexual, despite my younger, non-mom days where I had an entire football team. That was when I was a young dumb cheerleader that craved popularity above all else. I was so stupid back then but June didn't stay that way for long. Jack was born during my graduation year and that completely changed me. But that was 21 years ago, my human form is in her late 30's now. I had almost forgot about how good riotous sex was until that prank of Miko's reawakened me from slumber. I really should thank her, but then again I think I already have. She and Bulkhead were so damn good to me last night after all. And to think she would dress herself and Bulkhead up all bdsm."

I could feel myself blush and screamed, "OKAY I DON'T WANNA HEAR THIS! COME ON NOW JUNE!"

Deathshine replied, "Okay okay sheesh. You're no fun. I mean don't you wanna know what Bulkhead looks like as a gimp? I recorded it for reference purposes!"

I screamed again and said, "NO I DON'T WANT TO! COME ON JUNE!"

Deathshine replied and said, "Fine fine, you don't know what you're missing though."

She opens a groundbridge and we step through it.

Little did they know that Soundwave was listening and watching after being told by Megatron to keep an eye on them after he ran away screaming and ordered him to not take his eyes off her lest it doom him and others to a painful experience.

Keeping his silence as always, he thought to himself,

"Her sister huh? This is unfortunate. Has my past really come back to me like this? The very reason I took a vow of silence was to take my mind off that. Aurora... I'm so sorry. Wherever you are out there, I'm sorry I killed you. But your sister, Deathshine, I didn't know about her. She was a human all along? She looks almost exactly like you did. Well whatever. It's been so long since that day, that day I lost the will to speak another word. Your sister unknowingly avenged you where I could not by making a fool out of Megatron in front of his soldiers, with me to witness it, but if only that happened before I killed you under his orders, you'd still be alive as Aurora. Alas I couldn't defy him, despite the pain it's caused me.  
I still love you regardless, dear Aurora. May you rest in peace as you live whatever your eternal life is now somewhere in this universe."

In another corner of the universe, on a distant planet, that seems like a cross between Earth and Cybertron, a woman looks out of a hospital's window and whispers, "Soundwave... Deathshine... I heard you both just now. The two of you are very far away but I heard you two. I remember not my name but I somehow remember those, and who they are to me. My beloved husband and my precious sister. I do remember some of my life as a Cybertronian but it's been so fuzzy to me for so long now. I think I'll take a trip to this "Earth", as I've heard it called, and see if they, and the people of that planet can help me remember about it."

She seems to glow as her eyes are closed, in which she creates a space bridge and steps through it, not knowing where it will lead but is determined to find the individuals that she somehow remembers despite herself.

*To be continued in chapter 23*


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: To any who it may concern the first part is purely filler that I came up with as I was washing the dishes last night. It has no bearing to the story and the likelyhood of Ravage actually being in the story, or female, is very unlikely. I just wanted to write Soundwave rapping with backup dancers. That is it. The real part of this story is the 2nd half, which is the beginning of Kyoshi actually having his role solidified into the story from here on out. Sorry if anyone was confused but the first section is just a little extra and should be seen as such. Thank you for understanding.

-Filler part of Chapter 23 starts here-

*Some undetermined time in the future, after around where we left off in chapter 21*

Miko, feeling bored one day, decided to sneak into Soundwave's quarters, just to see what the 'big silent type' did all day long away from everyone else. She knew that as a master communications expert Soundwave could've caught her sneaking all too easily she had to get Ratchet to build her a cloaking device, which he complied with since things had been rather dull lately, no progress made on waking Jack up, Knockout's somewhat questionable medical practices, and that Arcee had been by the med bay to perform some 'maintainece proceedures', which was all well and good, if you were in your own quarters and not in what's supposed to be a clean environment. It was getting exhausting being around a bunch of human and Cybertronian women, though he did admit it was certainly giving him youth that he'd dare never speak of. In fact he secretly had been involved in developing some rather nifty gizmos that helped couples out in their sessions of primal needs. But he'd never admit it. Anyway, he decided to help Miko out with her perverse sense of naughtiness by making the cloaking device that couldn't be detected by even Soundwave's superior tracking skills. He had even said, "I won't be made inferior by him! I'm a badass scientist yo!". He thought that to himself, at least. Perhaps being around Knockout too much was corrupting him in some way. Miko was grateful and was feeling her heart racing as she walked ever so silently in the large grey room, but she heard what sounded like music, and singing? Was Soundwave actually talking and singing? She had to go see for herself, but what she found would be too much for her mind to bear.

"Check Check, 1.2.3...  
It's Soundwave time Don't you see?  
Time for my specialty,  
I'm a badass motherfucker  
And I'm gonna fuck ya!  
Come on now it's plain as day  
Time for my honey's gotta say!"

*Aurora, Deathshine, Fireblast, Verdanti and Arcee were all decked out in somewhat racy costumes but were singing the chourus line*

Soundwave Superior! Autobots Inferior!  
Soundwave Superior! EveryOne Else, Inferior!

"Oh yeah My name is Soundwave,  
I'm a' killing peeps day by day  
I'm so badass I burst through the screen!  
I'm a lover, gonna make you scream!  
I'm so fly I know which way to throw ya  
You want my cables? Let me show ya,  
How we throw down on Cybertron,  
Come now my sexy women come on now let me hear you howl!"

*Deathshine*

Oh yes!Sure thing! I love it when he grabs my wings!

Oh yes! When I see him tethered to satellites, I can't help but submit to his things!

I love your perverted mouth breathing so let's do it on the ceiling!

*Aurora*  
I'm not even in this story yet but I'm breaking the 4th wall to tell you, I'm appalled!  
How dare you steal my man from me you damn hussy!  
I'm your sister, don't you know?! Do we have to trade a blow?

*Deathshine*  
Blows huh? Sounds like fun!

*Aurora*

Gah! How incorrigable! I can't believe we're sisters! Is your mind permanently in the gutter?  
I'll fucking melt you like butter!

If you take my man from me, I'll make you sleep eternally!

*Deathshine*

Oh come on! You've always been like this Aur-Aur!  
Fine then don't take me on the offer,  
You're just his little bitch cobbler!

*Aurora*  
Oh that's it! You've crossed the line! The positions of the stars in the sky tell me today's your day to die!

*The two fight while the other femmes keep singing*

Soundwave superior! Autobots Inferior!  
Soundwave superior! Everyone else inferior!

I'm the ultimate SoundMaster,  
comeon now do I have to blast ya?  
I'm so cool I could freeze time  
Opening portals here and there  
I am everywhere  
I'm in your house, in your room  
Giving you the boom boom boom  
I'm gonna rock you Savage,  
Come on now, play it Ravage!

*Ravage comes along and transforms to robot mode and starts breakdancing and booty shaking her ass everywhere*

Soundwave Soundwave That's my name, making honeys swoon is my tune,  
I know you freaks and geeks just jealous  
of my perfect prowess  
I'm Soundwave that's my name  
It's time to make you sing,  
'cuz I'm the motherfucking king!

Miko, having seen this, thought to herself, "This... is... so going on Youtube..."

*To be continued?*

-Filler part ends here-

-Canon part of the story, continuing from Chapter 22-

*In Kyoshi's room*

*Thinking* I am Kyoshi Sakamoto. A human. I have no relationship to these alien beings known as Cybertronians, or Transformers, or whatever you wish to call them. Or so I'd like to believe. But I know that truthfully I am not the same as humans. You see, I had died once before. It wasn't pleasant. I couldn't believe it, but I really am a Cybertronian, a Pretender, to be precise. Granted, no one else knows about my true nature yet, this black as onyx frame, my former name, which I still have trouble remembering. But anything I can think of comes as a blank. My spark hangs heavy with the fog of confusion about what I must do. I am constantly haunted by a nightmare that seems most important but for the life of me I can't recall. I may not ever truly die, but I remember one of the basics of Prentender technology is that when they die they typically exhibit amnesia of their original life. Despite always having the same body, the same weaponry, and voice, the Pretenders were a special lot designed to constantly experience life with a new personaility as they reincarnate endlessly. The only thing I do know is that I'm here, and I'm friends with many different humans. But somehow, I feel empty. Everyone is paired off with someone else. Well, maybe not Susan, but I know that she and her friend Maria are with Knockout. Or I guess I should say, Firebrand and Verdanti, who are also Pretenders. I too, wish to know what love is. What sexuality is. Will someone kindly please show me that?

I whisper aloud, "I guess I'll just watch some TV then."

"Good evening. This is the 6 o' clock news with your correspondant Trisha Powell on the breaking story of, get this, a person, thought to be dead seen coming back to life. Those of you following the world of fashion and entertainment may have been familiar with the model and Oscar-winning actress Rachel Warren, well she had died about roughly 3 days ago when all of a sudden she came back to life just one hour ago today. We have tried to get in contact with her but it appears an official press release states that despite the cirucmstances, she doesn't remember anything about who she was and refuses to be involved in the entertainment world. Doctors are baffled about her amnesia but they have admitted as much as that this is very similar to cases all over the world from different people of different timses and places dying and coming back to life throughout history. Now what that means is unknown to us but considering I went through that myself with my own husband and stepsister I know how hard it can be to deal with so to Rachel's family, friends, and her fans I apologize on behalf of her since it's doubtful that she could ever be able to speak to them herself. I know how hard it is when someone you love dies, comes back to life, but doesn't seem to remember the first thing about you or even want to have anything to do with you. On that note I will step off set and let Frank cover the rest of the news. Thank you very much."

I say, "So there are Pretenders all over this planet huh? I wonder who this Rachel is?"

All of a sudden I heard a faint humming noise and a green light blinding me, after it goes away I see the almost naked body of a woman in hospital fatigues in my lap. She looked hot, I must admit, but then I noticed I had just seen her on tv.

I say, "Another femme added to the mix huh? So this is Rachel Warren... I can see why she was a model and actress. She's pretty sexy."

"Sexy? AHHHHH! PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
She scratches me in the face and starts throwing everything in the room at me while screaming, which causes everyone to rush in and ask what's happening, I reply, "Save me from this crazy woman!"

June said, "Oh you bold boy! You sneaking in an unknown girl in here behind our backs? My my my aren't you just a pervert!"

Miko, Maria, and Susan however, had a different reaction, saying, "R-Rachel Warren?! YOU'RE DATING RACHEL WARREN?!

Rachel replied, "Why are you screaming? Are you fans of mine or something? Save me from this loathsome man at once!"

Miko then said, "But Rachel just died, are you like her twin or something?"

Rachel shook her head, saying, "I don't remember anything about my life as a celebrity, but I was told that I was dead and had come back to life. How is THAT possible? Aren't I human?"

Optimus Prime replied, "It seems that there are indeed many Pretenders living on this planet. Girls, and 'June', take Rachel here to get her some clothes on and we'll explain it all to her later."

June replied, "Sorry Kyoshi but for now you won't be able to satify your lurid fantasies with her, I do hope you understand."

I sighed at that statement and said, "Yeah yeah and you call ME perverted? Whatever. It's ok."

June replied, "Well all the same be sure to wash that clean or it could get infected. Nurse's orders"

As they left my room I said, "Well things keep getting better and better here."

*To be continued in chapter 24*


	24. Chapter 24

June had ordered Miko and the other girls to go and find Rachel some clothes, sending them away after they had all gone to the Darby home, June had made Rachel some food, since after they arrived and had settled in she realized she was starving. June thought to find out about this new girl and asked her, "So, Rachel Warren is it? What are you doing here and why are you supposedly dead? How did you die and why are you back? Surely humans can't do those things. Now while those three are gone shopping for you how about telling me all that and more? I won't bite, hard, at least."

Rachel chuckled a bit and said, "My my aren't you a crafty lot? Very well then I'll tell you. I killed myself by overdosing on high potency drugs. I was tired of being forced to be someone I wasn't, you know? A fake me created to appeal to the masses. It's all so pathetically blase, would'nt you say? I mean me, Rachel Warren, am supposed to just sleep with everyone in the industry just to be a star? Please! I'm better than that. I thought, I'll end this fake person I tried passing off as and when I came back alive I managed to remember just a bit of what I really am, and it's not human. I was able to create a wormhole and escaped through it. But why did it lead me here? I don't know any of you. How you explain that?"

June smirked and simply said, "Seems to me like you liked the sleeping around part. Why else would you end up in the room of a young verile man dressed in nothing but hospital fatigues? But joking aside, It's because that for whatever reason, when a Pretender dies, when they come back to life they end up creating spacebridges with only a means of thinking about escaping and they do, but when they step through, there are usually Pretenders in the vicinity. Such things happened to me several times but I only recently found out about myself like that. I'm one of them. Maria and Susan are also Pretenders. We all hail from the Planet Cybertron, as autonomous robotic organsims. My real name is Deathshine. I am the former leader of the long dead assassin group known as the Execution Squad. I am the mother of Jack Darby, who is in a coma after suffering severe damage from my psychotic daughter Airachnid. She's dead now, or so I'd like to think, but that's the rub of it for now. So what's your story? Surely you can show me your true self? Maybe not in this house but elsewhere?"

Rachel, after finishing up her food and drink as she listened to June, replied, "Follow me through the space bridge as you call it. I'll show you there."

When they exited, Rachel concentrated as hard as she could, trying to access her long dormant cybertronian abilities, until she began to change shape, eyes glowing a bright yellow, her body grew larger, panels shifting out of her skin, her arms, eyes, and back, like a thousand plus shards of metal until it all stopped and she stood taller, decked out in a mainly blue body, similar to Arcee's coloring, but incorporating a strong camo motif in the blue, with a little bit of black and red. She opened her yellow eyes for the first time in perhaps an eternity and looked at her new form, as elegant and sexy as she was as a human, but now made out of an organic, pliable metal. She then said, "My name is Nightrider. I was part of a special ops team on Cybertron, and a double agent hired by Alpha Trion and Solus Prime to infiltrate the Decepticons after the first team failed in their mission to learn of the Pretender Protocol. I'm the only Autobot that actually managed to go all the way to level 5 programming. That accomplisment alone meant that I was able to play the role of a Decepticon quite well, deceiving those blumbering idiots like the fools they were. I made sure that I wasn't found out. Surely beat those boys at their own game I did. Heh heh. And well... maybe I had some fun too. But a lady never tells what kind of fun that was."

June smiled and said, "Most don't, doesn't mean I do. I love bragging about my sexplotiations myself. Does that make me a whore? I think not. But here's my true form. Feast your eyes upon my burning body of desire for all things decadent!"

Nightrider sighed and said, "No comment on that statemen can ever be made. It is illogical."

June assumed her full form and proceeded to finally go about aquiring a vehicle mode, displaying a large hologram of different vehicles, laid out so much like a fashion catalogue, saying, "So what earth form do you wish to assume? I want a sexy, powerful number that will kill both literally and figuratively, if you catch my drift. For you I think something sleek would do. Is there anything here you think looks cute? I have the entire world in my hands here so please pick something out that would make Kyoshi get a raging boner when he sees you ok?"

Nightrider said, "I'm NOT INTO HIM YOU PERVERT! I'll just choose that motorcycle there. It's pretty cute and elegant."

After she scanned the image she transformed into something that was almost the spitting image of Arcee's vehicle mode, with the exception of being a much darker shade of blue marked with a camo pattern and black and red trim.

Deathshine said, "Not bad. We have another bike babe in the ranks huh? My turn. And look at that. Perfect for someone like me. But I'll take it in a size 100 please."

She scanned the image and assumed the form of a stealth fighter, resized to her specifications, she purposely made her wings fold in around her in such a way as to give her the appereance of wearing a stomach showing corset, and her landing gear had been posistioned over her legs to appear as garter belts. She looked at herself and struck a sexy pose running her hands all over her body and making a sultry expression and said, "I'm all yours Optimus! I hope I make those cables of yours throb with relentless ferocity!"

Nightrider said, "Oh Primus you're hopeless. Come on and let's get back home and finish eating already!"

Nightrider opened the gate and stepped through it after she and June shifted back to human form and kicked June's overly horny ass into the kitchen. The girls had already made it back in the meantime with a couple of bags from the local clothes store. They asked where they went and June said, "Oh you know, just girl stuff. We made our own yuri love and all that!", as she winked at Miko, who didn't answer but knew what that meant."

Rachel said, "Hey I know what that is and that's NOT what happened. What REALLY happened is we tried on sexy clothes, well, I mean sexy vehicle modes. I'm Nightrider, Autobot spy at your service girls. Just tell me what you want to find out and I'll sneak through all kinds of danger to bring your requested information. I'm the best of the best at it."  
She showed a picture of her self in vehicle and robot mode through hologram to which Miko said, "Oh no way! You look so much like Arcee it's unreal!"

Nightrider replied, "Arcee's here?"

Miko said, "Yes she's been with us for ages, she's also June's Daughter in law, married to Jack Darby."

Nightrider replied, "MY BABY GIRL IS MARRIED!? AND SHE DIDN'T CALL ME?! EVEN WITH ME NOT KNOWING ABOUT MYSELF I TOLD HER TO TELL ME EVERYTHING! WHERE IS SHE? HOW DARE SHE LEAVE HER MOTHER OUT OF THIS!"

Miko said, "Oh great, Arcee's mom is even more aggro than she is."

Deathshine replied, "Heheheheheheheh should I tell my new sister in law the other good news?"

Nightrider replied, "IF THERE'S MORE SPILL IT! MOMMA'S PISSED RIGHT NOW SO IT BETTER BE GOOD!"

Deathshine replied, "My son did his momma proud and knocked Arcee up! Congratulations Grandma Nightrider!"

Nightrider gasped and said, "O.H... REALLY... WELL... Maybe I'm not SO mad now... But tell me something, would you hate me if I broke that mech's cable off?"

Deathshine said, "Do that and you'll have to answer to both of us, and trust me that's something you wouldn't wanna do, even for you Night."

Nightrider said, "Well he's safe if he doesn't abandon her to fend for herself like her grandfather did to me and my mom."

Deathshine replied, "Not a chance of that happening. So you're both safe it seems."

*Elsewhere, on board the Nemesis, in Knockout's lab, a shadowy figure hovers above Jack's unconcious body, one of them anyway.*

?:So this is supposed to be me? Pathetic. I can't even wake up for the woman I love. How am I supposed to be a good husband and father to her if I'm all asleep? Heh heh heh. Well I'll gladly make up for your shortcomings inferior half. I am Jackson Darby and I'll take over for you from here on out so why don't you just sleep like a good little good for nothing bastard ok? I'll make sure your woman gets her damn brains fragged out to kingdom come and all you'll be able to do is see it in your dreams but not be able to do a damn thing to stop me. Then when I've all earned their trust, I'll slaughter them all and show the world what real terror is! These Decepticons are as nothing before me. So sleep and never come back! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAH!"

*He creates a warp gate and then goes through it*

*To be continued in chapter 25*


	25. Chapter 25

*After a couple of hours, it had gotten dark outside. June called the autobots and humans to the command center to talk about certain things regarding herself, and about Airachnid as well*

Optimus asked, "So June, what is it you wanted to tell us? We have already been told of your Cybertronian origins, and that you were perhaps one of the more dangerous citizens once upon a time, but what do you wish to reveal now?"

June replied, "It's about why Airachnid turned out the way you know her, the reason she killed countless numbers of our kind, it involves me as well."

Arcee said, "Well of course it does, you ARE her mother after all, though if you asked me you should've aborted the bitch when you had the chance."

June scoffed and said, "Don't speak about her like that! You think she was ALWAYS like that? Far from it. She used to be a good person. Until she met a certain someone, at least. But I'll get to that soon enough. Anyway the daughter I gave birth to would'nt have ever harmed a fly, so the saying goes. She was a good kid, that got in bed with the wrong mech."

Arcee said, "Then eloborate on it June, I can hardly stand the thought of Airachnid being that she killed Tailgate and put Jack in a coma."

June started off, saying, "Well it all began with the way me and my older sister Aurora were raised. Our mother, Supernova, was involved with Cybertron's equaivalent of the sex industry, during the golden age, when Autobots and Decepticons were one in the same, there being no faction symbols even created or the politics of the two groups in place. She had fallen for two of her lovers, AcidStorm and Ransack. We don't know which of them were our actual fathers, or if it was someone else but me and Aurora were conceived and born at the same time, the only differences we have being that she has orange eyes, and I have purple eyes. Anyway we were raised in a very DIFFERENT enviornment to say the least. It was crazy. But one day I had become a full grown femme, having had my first time in the cleansing chamber by one of my mother's younger lovers, I had been awakened and slowly turned into what you know of me now. By comparison my sister didn't really want to have anything to do with wild sexual acts but I saw her get into some pretty kinky situations herself when I spied on her. It was great! Anyway, that lifestyle stayed with me when I gave birth to my daughter, who I named Sparkwave."

Arcee replied, "Sparkwave? She wasn't always Airachnid?"

June replied, "No I just said she wasn't always Airachnid. That name came about later. She was actually very energetic and cheery. She didn't even look or even sound like Airachnid back then. I mean she really and truly was like a living bundle of energy, like her namesake. But me and her father DownBeat had perhaps may have been a little too similar to my parents, in that we kinda couldn't keep ourselves from having fun with her lovers, which, even though she DID join in initially, when she entered her teen years, or the Cybertronian equailvent, she kinda started down a shady path, not that bad at first but it got pretty heated here and there. Let me show you all the records of such events. This is both of stuff I was actually witness to, as well as the events that happened when I wasn't there but had been compiled in all the data I've gathered over the many many years I was on Cybertron."

*The past, on Cyberton*

Sparkwave was lying down on her berth, coming home from her day of studies at the Academy.

She sighs, exhausted from the lobbing and self-defense courses of her P.E. class.

"What a cycle... My teachers are ruthless tyrants determined to make my limbs break from over-use. I'm not an athlete damn it. I just want a good job in the Science and Technology Center. I'm no warrior. Ah well, I wonder what Wing-Saber's up to? Me and him haven't been on a date in a while and I'm kinda feeling in the mood anyway. Time for this sexy little body of mine to get laid! Oh yeah baby!"

She was very happily walking through the hallway when she heard her parents making odd noises. She said, "Oh Primus they're at it again? Don't they know that it embarrases me to hear them screaming all those dirty things? I'm a young impressionable girl! They surely need to learn some manners. Well... I guess maybe I could join in with them for a bit. May pysche me up for the fragging I'm gonna give Wing-Saber later. MMMMMM That mech makes me wet just thinking about him."

I opened the door, only to see my mom and dad entangled in each other's cables with my dad's shoved into my mom's interface port, but I also saw the familiar form of Wing-Saber with his cables filling my mom's mouth and port and aft alongside dad's. I screamed, "WHY ARE YOU TWO WITH HIM?! HE'S my 5th lover this month you've stolen from me! At least ask me first!"

Deathshine replied, "But he looked so bored waiting for you to show up so I had to entertain him you know. It's the only courteous thing to do, after all, isn't that right DownBeat dear?"

DownBeat said, "Yes I agree. Good mechs like me have to be chivalorous to femmes and show all mechs the same respect. It's rude to have your guest bored so why not do this? I mean My cousin Soundwave wouldn't probably do these things, but then again... your aunt isn't as lovely as your mother here."

Deathshine replied, "Hey if you talk bad about Aur-Aur like that I'll withhold sex from you for 3 cycles, and I know how bad that'll be for you, you dirty old man! My hot body constantly teasing you, and you not being able to do a single thing to it for that long will be too much for you to bear, so would you kindly please take that back about my big sister? We DO look alike you know, and if you say she isn't lovely as me just because of her low sex drive then I'm gonna punish you, so what do you say? Say sorry Queen Deathshine, I'm a maggot that spoke out of line."

Downbeat said, "I'm a maggot that spoke out of line. Please forgive my inpertinance my dearest Queen Deathshine. I am unworthy to be yours."

Deathshine chuckled and said, "I forgive you honey. Now let's continue shall we?"

Sparkwave said, "Oh slag you both to the pit for all I care! You can have them if that's what you want Wing-Saber! I'm done being nice here! I'm leaving and never coming back!"

Deathshine called out saying, "Oh don't be like that honey! We're just messing with you. Are you experienceing the time of the month?"

Sparkwave felt an immense wave of shame and mild hatred bubble up and said, "MOM! DON'T BE SO DAMN CASUAL ABOUT THAT WITH HIM THERE! I HATE YOU! I'M GOING OUT AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE BACK! DON'T WAIT UP FOR ME!"

With that she transforms into a cybertronian cruiser, a vehicle similar to a Porsche, and drives off into the distance, crying and screaming for what seems like forever until she ends up in the ruins of the south sector, that have been condemend after the incident that destroyed the southern half of the planet and had just been deemed as being safe once again.

She had a secret hideway here, or so she thought. It had been ages since she last came here, and she heard some suspicious noises and lights that weren't here before. She assumes robot mode and brings her gaurd up, ready to fight if need be, and then comes across an unfamiliar face, working on some computer monitors, and asked, "Hey who do you think you are coming into my private sanctuary like this? I thought no one knew of this place other than me, so who are you and why are you here?"

The stranger said, "Well this was actually my lab once upon a time. I founded the Science and Technology Center alongside my late sparkmate Blackarachnia. My name is Tarantulas. I do hope you and I can learn to share this space. And who knows, maybe share more than that. Heh heh heh..."

Sparkwave replied, "Don't get fresh with me eight-legs. I'm not that kind of girl. Well, maybe I am, but who's to say anything about that. Not like you'll ever know you old perv."

Tarantulas just laughed and said, "Oh trust me I'm pretty sure if we met like this it destiny. I can wait to see how well you are in bed any time. I hope this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Sparkwave replied, "We'll see tall, dark and scary."

Tarantulas thought to himself, "Oh believe me you're the perfect specimen to test out my latest invention. I do believe that you'll be a great asset to me conquering this universe my sexy litlle femme. Oh the plans I have in store for you hehehehehehHAHAHAHAHHAH!"

*To be continued in Chapter 26*


	26. Chapter 26

After some time spent in thought, she was ready to face her parents again, and Wing-saber, possibly. Coming to where Tarantulas was, Sparkwave said, "Well I'm going now Tarantulas, I've gotta get back home. It was nice meeting you."

Tarantulas smiled and said, "Pleasure's all mine. I do trust to see you here again tomorrow. If you want to get in the S.T.C. you'll need all the help you can get from me, not to mention... I know some moves to show you."

Sparkwave smirked and said, "Oh what kind of move's pray tell would that be?"

Tarantulas said, "Wouldn't you like to know? I can show you how to fight. I may not look like it but I know a thing or two in the area of combat. You stay safe, and sexy now you hear?"

Sparkwave replied, "Oh believe me I will. See ya."

She transforms and zooms off back into the non-ruins.

Tarantulas smirked and said, "What you fail to realize my pet is that I'm working on something that will change the way all life, Cybertronian or otherwise, will function from now on. I may have failed creating Diablos energon the first time, but this time I will succeed, and my other project, it will surely keep the ignorant masses of this wretched planet occupied. Project Phoenix will set the stage for my conquest. And those foolish idiots have no idea that the research they'll implement will aid in this universe's destruction. Oh yes... I will rule over all soon enough."

*Elsewhere, at Aurora's residence*

Aurora was tending to her son, Reverb, as he was playing with their cat Ravage. She was very happy that she was a mother and sparkmate to Soundwave, who was currently at work as the Head officer in Cyberton's justice department. He served as dispatch to alert the police of any crime, and was able to always catch the criminals with his expert tracking abilities. No one stood a chance against him, and thinking of how good he was at his job, and still found time to be a good father and partner made her long for him. She sighed and said, "Soundwave. Hurry home soon. I need you so much. I want you to hold me and never let go." Just then she heard a knock on the door, to which she answered and said, "Oh hello there Sparkwave. Nice to see you. Won't you come inside?"

Sparkwave said, "Ah no that's ok. Just needed to see you before I headed back home. My parent's are being bad again."

Aurora knew what that meant and said, "Did they get yet another lover of yours? You want me to come with you and talk some sense into my sister?"

Sparkwave said, "Yes if you don't mind. I don't wanna hurt my relationship with them, despite what they do I still love them and hope they stop this. Bring little Reverb there too. I bet they'll behave with someone that young around at least."

Aurora replied, "Trust me if they do those things and my little Reverb is in the house I will make them pay. No one corrupts my son before he's grown into a dependable mech. Not even my little sister would dare do something to piss me off."

She takes Reverb by the hand and locks the door. They assume vehicle mode and make it back to Aurora's house.

Back to very loud screaming, which Aurora proceeded to nullify the sound before it reached Reverb's audio sensors, but which drove her angry as she heard it.

"Damn it Deathshine, don't you have ANY class at all? Well I hope you're ready to pay for all the misdeeds you've done to my niece and son already!"

She storms into the building after handing over the protection duties to Sparkwave and threw the door open after ascending the stairs and looked like she was consumed with the rage of some dark being possessing her, and screamed, "STOP FUCKING THIS INSTANT! THERE IS MIXED COMPANY!"  
Deathshine's eye's lit up and said, "Yay! Aur-aur is here! I love you big sister! Please punish me and yell at me!"

Aurora screamed, "THAT'S ENOUGH! TASTE MY IMMOBLIZER FIELD AND DISENGAGE YOUR LUST NOW!" She fires her non-lethal weapon and ends all sexual activity and quickly satites any lustful desires. It was her own design, dealt specifically to deal with her sister and anyone that was with her since when it comes to Deathshine and what she does to seduce mechs, and even other femmes, is too strong to stop by any other means. Deathshine rubbed her head and said, "Owwwwwwww... You're never any fun you big stick in the aft. What is it you want?"

Aurora said, "The two of you need to treat my niece with respect and dignity. Quit taking her lovers from her. She doesn't like doing those things or letting you do those things anymore. You're supposed to be an adult now Deathshine. Just because you're the strongest femme or cybertronian, even, doesn't give you the right to be so damn immature and make my neice suffer like she has. I want you two to stop this and apologize."

Deathshine said, "I never wanted to make her feel that way, I thought that this is how we did things? Was I wrong all along?"

Sparkwave came in the room and said, "Yes. Very wrong. I have tried to deal with this, even taking part in it myself, but no more. It's bad enough my classmates and teachers at Academy talk about you like you're a disgrace of a femme. I want to take up for you but don't you think I'm not bullied because of my heritage? I am bullied every day by femmes belittling me just for being the daughter of a slut. I know you aren't a slut but sometimes you do so many questionable things, like my lovers for instance, that I can't stand it. I'm hit on by all the mechs, with them thinking I'm easy becuase of my mom. I'm tired of it. I want you to stop all this now. For me, I beg of you to stop, beacuse if you don't I won't be able to live here anymore. I don't want to hate you mom. I don't want to hate you either dad. And Wing-saber, I can overlook that you let yourself be seduced by my mom, since I know how effective she is at it. But I beg you two to stop all this. I want to live a normal life, and grow up and have a normal relationship. Please, If you love me you'll stop."

Deathshine and DownBeat looked at each other and sighed, after realizing the truth in her words, said, "You're right. From here on out we won't do these things anymore. We're very sorry for letting you down Sparkwave. Can you forgive us?"

Sparkwave, crying a little, said, "Yes I can, and I will. I love you two so much."

They all hugged each other and Deathshine said, "But in that case can me and your dad do whatever we want if it's not with your lovers and scream as loud as we want in a love hotel?"

Aurora said, "Do I need to zap you two again? I'll do it I swear."

Sparkwave said, "No need for that. I'll keep them in line from here on out aunt. Thank's for your help. And, sure, go ahead. Just don't cause a scene and get arrested ok? It'd be too embarrasing for me."

Deathshine said, "Hold myself back then huh? I'll do my best."

The family invited Soundwave over and spent the rest of the day together.

*A month later*

"NO!STOP IT! Wing-saber stop it! You're hurting me", Sparkwave cried, being savagely attacked by her lover.

"Just slagging hold still and let me finish! I'm almost done here."

Sparkwave cried, "I'm loosing energon here. Please stop this, I thought you cared about me!"

Wing-saber emptied himself and said, "What do you expect me to do about it? I can't believe you got your parents to change their ways like that. I haven't been able to be satisfied with anything normal since then. And they refuse to accept me when they always used to, when they did it to all your other lovers? Come on and give me a break. You're just a boring-aft bitch that couldn't deal with your parents being wild and free. You're a damn prude and you've made your parents that way too. Well fuck you. You know what, I'm GLAD I hurt you. Serves you right."

Sparkwave felt a burning rage and betrayal at that and used her razor sharp fingers to cut off the cables of her now ex-boyfriend. She said, "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME AND MY PARENTS LIKE THAT! GET THE PIT OUT OF MY FACE AND IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I'M HAVING YOUR AFT LOCKED UP DO YOU HEAR ME?! GO FIND YOURSELF A SLAGGING WHORE AND GET THE ROT FROM HER! IT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE! BETTER YET HOW ABOUT I DO THAT FOR YOU?!" Then, in a matter of seconds, she had torn off his wings, ripped fuel lines and had kicked holes into his body. Finally, she shot him straight through his spark, shutting him down permanently, as energon splashed her face, eyes vengeful, yet slightly lifeless. After realizing she had killed Wing-saber, and seeing the heavy blood shed, screamed and held her legs up next to her, before calling the police and said, "Yes, I'm in the central district, where my parents Deathshine and DownBeat live... I'm Sparkwave, and I was just raped by my lover Wing-Saber... and... I... Killed him... I need medical assistance."

*To be continued in chapter 27*


	27. Chapter 27

*A few weeks after Wing-saber's murder at the hands on Sparkwave*

*Cybertron, Recovery center of the planets' prison/medical ward*

A screen pops up and displays a judge, stating, "It is time to decide what you want Sparkwave. It would ordinarily be a crime to kill others, that goes without saying, but because of the events that transpired his death, which were woefully impressed upon your body, we have dropped all charges. But, considering the circumstances of your future... We want you to know that your mother, Deathshine, has been appointed as the head of a new security taskforce we're calling the Execution Squad. They will be trained to perform dangerous assignments and will be called to defend the freedoms of all sentient beings. We wish you to serve as the 2nd in command of that squad, is that clear?"

Sparkwave said, "What you want me to fight? I want to be a scientist."

The judge said, "We have seen your academic records and while you would successful at that, there have been disturbing developments taking place in this planets government. We want to keep the terrorists away from our way of life. When the day comes that the Squad is no longer needed you will get what you want. But for now, you're drafted sweetspark. It's non-negotiable."

Sparkwave sighed and said, "Fine, just let me out already please?"

The judge replied, "You were only kept here so we could be sure you were in full health. We apologize for any inconvience to your prolonged stay here. You're free to go. And please, don't go commiting any crimes that have no forgiveable reason ok? Wouldn't want you rotting in here after all."

Sparkwave replied, "Of course not."

After that, she had a stop to make, a stop to Tarantulas and her not-so secret hideway.

*Southside of Cybertron*

The sounds that filled the air were those of animalistic growls, anguished moans and pleasurable screams.

"Ah yes! Keep hitting that spot! Oh I missed you so much! MORE MORE!", said one.

"Call me master!", the other replied, his voice tinged with lust.

"OH PRIMUS YES MASTER TARANTULAS! AHHHHHH FUCK ME! YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT BASTARD WING-SABER! AH! I'M ABOUT TO OVERLOAD!", Sparkwave screamed as she locked her legs around him and moved her hips even harder into the rythem that they had made in the last few hours.

"I'm about to do the same! Feel my fluid flooding out of your port my sweet pet Sparkwave", Tarantulas replied before filling and spilling out of her body with his essence.

Sparkwave tightend around him even harder to milk every last drop and she loved how good the hot fluid was feeling inside her. She slid her fingers inside her port and pulled them out to lick and swallow all that mixed fluid, savoring it like it was a 5-star meal of the finest energon that Cybertron could serve anyone that could afford it.

Sparkwave was truly satisfied and said, "Thank you so much Master, I needed that so bad you have no idea."

Tarantulas replied, "No problem. It was my pleasure to help you out. Bet you didn't think someone involved in science could do those kinds of things did you?"

Sparkwave laughed it off, shaking her head and traced patterns over his body as she lay with him, but had to ask something.

"I know I'm justified in killing that bastard, but I feel something kinda off about it as well. I can barely remember the details of that night but was aware enough to know I had killed him, and I enjoyed it. Why would that be? Death isn't fun and games, yet I almost felt excited by it. Am I just overthinking things Master? I know I must sound silly to you but I'm just a little scared, is all."

Tarantulas smiled and said, "Oh it's nothing to worry your pretty little head over. I'll keep you safe."

And as he cuddled with her, with her drifting to recharge, he thought, "Well it seems my little experiments have proven pretty effective so far. She's already undergoing the personality reformatting program I had placed into her by tampering with my own fluid to transmit data as she was filled with it, and the dose I had given to her just now is surely the 2nd step. Granted, it's still going to be minor changes even with that method. I have almost finished with step 3, but I'll let her think and live as Sparkwave for just a short while longer. Now how to go about that... I think I'll have my fellow conspirators attack a few facilities and take some hostages, for an appetizer."

*Much more time passed.*

Sparkwave had made a name for herself in the many years after she was made to work in the Execution Squad alongside her mother Deathshine. She had been growing ever closer to both her family, and Tarantulas. She long since stopped caring about the fact that her original self never wanted to kill anyone and was quite the efficient assassin. She went too far one day though, and proceeded to rape one of her targets before executing him, bringing a look of horror to Deathshine's face and the faces of the other members of the Execution Squad. She was going crazy it seemed, enjoying the pain she was inflicting on her prey. Things like, "So you decided it was OK to violate all those sparklings you kidnapped? WELL HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?! DO YOU FUCKING STILL LIKE IT!? YOU ARE GOING TO SUFFER AND WATCH AS YOUR FAMILY SEES EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE DONE AND YOU KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM! BURN IN THE PIT YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SLAG! MORE! SCREAM FOR ME MORE AS YOU BEG FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIFE! IT TURNS ME ON SO MUCH TO INFLICT PAIN AND MISERY UPON OTHERS! AHHHHHHH FUCK YES! I'M OVERLOADING!"

The screams of pain from being ripped into by razor sharp fingers and slowly dying from rape made him beg, "Please stop it. I don't want my family seeing this. I know what I did was wrong, but I had no choice. I was forced to by my boss. He threatened a lot worse for me and my family if I didn't go along with his insane idea. He's the one you should talk to. He's the one you need to make suffer."

Sparkwave, after overloading, asked, "Well who is this supposed 3rd party? If it's the fault of someone else, surely I'll spare you. Now, who is it.?"

He answered, "Taranatulas, he told me his name is Tarantulas."

At that Sparkwave's face distorted into something demonic and screamed, "YOU DON'T KNOW ONE FUCKING THING ABOUT HIM! I'LL KILL YOU ANYWAY! GOODBYE AND MAY YOU BURN FOR SLANDERING MY MASTER'S NAME WITH YOUR WRETCHED LIPS!" She was about to deliver the finishing blow as this mech's family was watching the private broadcast from the Execution Squad, when all of a sudden, a shot was fired. Sparkwave felt as if she had been put through a vice, the pain was so intense. She looked and saw the form of a somewhat small and agile body. A femme. As she fell and lost all ability to move, she watched and listened.

Deathshine asked, "Why did you just shoot her? She may have done something terribly wrong even with our line of work but you didn't need to do that! Who are you and who sent you?"

The femme answered, "My name is Elita-1. My grand-daughter Arcee was one of the sparklings who was kidnapped by this man. She told me she went along with his advances since she didn't want his family getting hurt. She agreed to interface with him, despite the difference in their ages it didn't matter to her if it meant she was going to help someone live with their family, even if he did get sent to prison for it she begged me not to let anyone kill him. I was sent in by your leaders to stop his execution no matter what the cost, after finding out he was being extorted into it by the rouge scientist, who is now considered to be a triple-A level threat if the rumors surrounding his research is the same as it was when we lost the south side. It's high time that scheming bastard be executed."

Sparkwave lost it at that, saying, "So... that's how it is then? Then how about I show you just what I really am!" The programming that was implanted into her without her knowing about it was altering her voice into something completely different, much like it had her personality over the years, but that in of itself wasn't the scariest thing that her mother and the others were seeing, as she started to glow and change shape, into something much more sinister, something spider-like. It had been apparent that Sparkwave had been implanted with some sort of CNA alteration device by the mad scientist, that would activate according to his specifications after Sparkwave's original personality had been suffiently overwritten and her placed into a state of extreme anger. She spoke, in her new body, and said, "I will kill your grand-daughter Elita-1... I'll make her suffer. If not for her this man wouldn't have been here to say those bad things about Master Tarantulas. I know she has nothing to do with this truly, but for being simply related to the one who shot me I will make her suffer for it! I am Airachnid, and I will hunt her down and make her life a living hell!"

Elita-1 snarled, "You dare threaten my grand-daughter? You're dead!"

She was about to shoot but Deathshine stepped in the way and shielded her, but then...

A sound of tearing metal and a spray of energon could be heard and seen by them all, and Deathshine winced at the pain, both physical, and emotional, asking, "Why... why would you do this to me? I thought we were family?"

Airachnid smiled and said, "Famliy? Where ever did you think that? I'm not Sparkwave anymore you piece of slag whore. My only master is Tarantulas, and I'll kill anyone who stands in his way. Think of it as payback for stealing all my lovers from me."

Deathshine fell to the floor, saying, "I won't die here today... I know I won't. One of these days I'll face you again and I'll knock some sense back into you."

Airachnid started laughing and said, "OH really?! That's funny coming from someone drowning in their own blood isn't it?! Well I'll give you one last bit of info. Before I came over here to do this job, I went over to my former home and violated and killed your husband Deathshine. I killed my father, and I loved it! He was so pleasing to me. I bet he never got that hard for you. Though I think his erection was more caused by myself pumping him full of drugs the whole time. Kept his torture going for hours and hours. He was such a good man in his last hours. He finally made use of his fatherly ways with his own daughter before I plunged this hand into his spark and cut it out. His was very delicious, I Must add."

Deathshine screamed as best she could saying, "I I... No... How could you? Did we not have a good relationship?"

Airachnid had something else to say, replying, "Well not just him, I went to Megatron a few years ago, you know, when he was hunting down all the Pretenders, and told him my aunt and cousin were 2 of the Pretenders that rebelled against him. He sent Soundwave to do it. Oh that was fun to watch. Maybe not for Sparkwave at the time but now that I'm finally free of my old self I am rather amused by it. I do say I loved seeing the scene of him screaming 'forgive me, forgive me', as he ended the lives of his wife and son. He did it too mercifully for my tastes, but it was delicious feeding off that. He told me he couldn't live with himself after that but since it was against his personal beliefs to end his own life, he chose instead to never speak again, sealing away his voice by creating some kind of visor, and placing it over where his face used to be. But all the same, I'm going to go now. But think of it like this 'mother', you'll get to spend all eternity burning alongside your husband, sister, and nephew. It'll be fun for the whole family! So long!"

She burrowed into the ground, having shots fired at her but Elita-1 ordered them to stop and help Deathshine, who was basically lifeless at this point.

Deathshine said, "Please...Stop her. Any means necessary. It's too late for me. Kill Tarantulas. He must pay for stealing my family away from me like this. My daughter's not in her right mind anymore. Put her out of her misery. I beg of you."

Elita-1 held her hand, saying, "I promise you I will. Rest now."

Deathshine smiled as her eyes went dark, and her hand falling out and hitting the floor.

*Back to the modern day*

June said, "And that's it. That's how my daughter Airachnid was born. It's rather unfortunate, isn't it."

Arcee was dumbfounded, not remembering the day that she was kidnapped and went along with her captor's advances. What would Jack think if he knew? Would he hate me for this? Or would he find it to be kinky? The thought made her both worry and aroused at the same time, but as she thought that, she said, "So the reason I'm hated by her is cause I'm simply related to my grandmother? Well I'm assuming it was more for her killing Tarantulas wasn't it?"

June nodded and said, "Yes when I looked through the archives on the Nemesis last night I found out that Tarantulas was killed by Elita-1. But that caused Airachnid to kill her as well."

Arcee sighed and said, "Well at least I have my mom with me now. Though I don't remember her being attracted to younger men, or at least organic ones."

June snickered and laughed, "Oh really? You don't? Seems like you're just like her. You love someone younger than you don't you? You naughty cougar you! I say the apple is just like the tree!"

They all laughed, but were being watched by the eyes of the Jack that had woken up moments before, away from the rest of them so he wouldn't be detected.

*To be continued in chapter 28*


	28. Chapter 28

note: Part of this chapter is to honor a requst from atsik101. Hope you like it well enough.

*On the Nemesis*

Megatron halled called a meeting after Soundwave had shown him the security feed, which had made him angry, to say the least.

"So Starscream, would you kindly explain WHY you thought it was a good idea to place a Decepticon programming chip inside one of those bodies? DO YOU REALIZE YOU DOOMED US ALL IF DEATHSHINE FINDS OUT?! I SHOULD RIP THAT SPARK OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW FOR THAT! DO YOU THINK SHE WILL GO EASY ON US? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YOU USELESS WASTE OF ENERGON!"

Starscream replied, "B-but sir, I only wanted to play a prank on the humans and Autobots, I'm getting bored of this alliance with them. Surely this "Deathshine" isn't THAT bad, is she? I mean only you are able to be called the supreme Decepticon. Why should we do what that femme says? She's not the leader, only you."

Megatron growled a bit and said, "Brown-nosing are we? You know nothing at all. It's true that for the most part I'm the leader with the longest and perhaps best experience and time served, but I also was sparkmnates with Deathshine at one time, And as Such I let her lead us as well. It was a bit of time before you joined us but anyway. The point is is that she is much more ruthless than I am. You don't know the things I've seen her do to our enemies, things I'd never wish on anyone, but she also was the one who, rather effectively, made me stop the slaughter of the Pretenders. I wish to make up for that now by offering the treaty we have officially signed with the Autobots, for the simple fact that I fear the worst for this planet. And your actions have jeopardized this. Do you know what happens when you put Decepticon programming inside someone that has an otherwise honorable personality? It makes them into heartless killing machines. Emotionless demons that will manipulate everyone around them until it's too late, them never suspecting why that person killed them so callously. It's similar to how Deathshine's daughter, Sparkwave, ended up becoming Airachnid."

Starscream said, "Wait Airachnid? You mean Deathshine's her mother? Oh slag... I walked into that one. I just hope she doesn't learn I made a pass at her daughter a few times, I mean, those multiple legs and her knowledge of restraints were quite irresistable sexy, and enjoyable."

Megatron replied, "That's too much information. But I did wonder why you were banged up all the time, I mean, I know I wasn't giving you that much punishment. The fact is is that you and Soundwave are going to Earth and retrieve that body before it does anything that can't be taken back. I'll keep Knockout here so he can keep an eye on the body that's still dormant, and find a way to join them back together. Now go. Don't come back until you have that other Jack with you."

*On Earth*

Deathshine and Nightrider were in the abandoned warehouse that Miko had found a few weeks ago, while they were on vacation, doing some very naughty things and making very naughty sounds.

Deathshine was down in between Nightrider's legs and licking and sucking on her interface port, with Nightrider responding, "MMMMMMM FUCK YES! I had the right idea for building a relationship with my new family... MMMMMMMMM PRIMUS YOU'RE AMAZING DEATHSHINE! MORE MORE MORE! DON'T STOP DON'T STOOOOOPPPPPPP! AHHHHHHHHHHHH YES YES YES YES YES I'M SQUIRTING!"

Deathshine smiled at how much praise she was getting, replying, "Oh thank you so much Nightrider, it makes me so happy to hear you say that! Now, how about having some of my cables filling you up and having their way with you?"

Nightrider moaned, "FUCKING HELL YES! TEAR ME UP WITH THEM! MAKE ME YOURS!"

Deathshine did just that, pushing her 40 cables in and out of all three of Nightrider's entrances, with the ones in her mouth coming out of her interface and exhaust ports, and the ones shoved in the ports coming out of her mouth. Nightrider loved the feeling of helplessness she was in as the other femme was probing her more aggressively than she ever had been before. She gagged and moaned very happily as she contiuously came over and over and over again at the hardcore sex she was having with her lover. But another was watching them. She had followed them unknowingly, like she used to do all the time may years ago with the other Autobots, and she was absoultely soaked from the intense lustful fluid roaring out of her like a raging flood. It was Miko, wearing the leather 'outfit' that she wore in that very warehouse before, and she cried out as she came, yet she didn't even touch anything. She came from simply watching the two of them go at it, and they heard it.

Deathshine was the first to see her and said, "Well well well! So you really DO like this kind of thing don't you? You're quite the slutty girl you know that?! So what do you want Miko dear? I'll do anything you want."

Miko said, "I know it may sound crazy, but would you and Nightrider kindly do that to me, with the cables and stuff, nonstop, for ten days? I REALLY want to be used like the little slave whore I am. Please! I want cables in my ass and pussy coming out of my mouth and cables in my mouth coming out of my ass and pussy. I know I'm not Cybertronian but surely you could pump me full of nutrients to keep me alive for the entire duration couldn't you?"

Deathshine smiled and said, "Oh Miko you're so cute! Of course I will. Come on Nightrider, it's time for us show her how we REALLY interface!"

That began the ten day stretch of 'female bonding'. Day and night, 24/7+3, the cries of a human girl and two louder, perhaps larger, female voices filled the area, making anyone who may have passed by the warehouse try to take a look inside through the somewhat dirty windows. But seeing the faces and bodies of two very large, alien looking things, kept them from interfering. Not even the police were getting involved. But, it did perhaps trigger a massive orgy of lovemaking in the entire city. Or that could've just been a conicidence. The rumors were flying about it. Some even tried to make money off it by setting up private web feeds from the recorded footage some people were taking of it. Others only got to record the audio of it. Let's just say that there were a lot of science fiction lovers and the lovers of bizzare sexual acts that ate it all up, to say the least. The aftermath would eventually be called "The Population growth of 2017", no one willing to disclose how such an event transpired, but that it was the result of people witnessing such an event, that found it's way all over the world, through some form or other, and it was such that not even Raf was going to bother removing it. He wasn't willing to when he learned what it entailed having to watch. Optimus had some choice words to say but dropped it eventually. They had also managed to keep the evil Jack from doing any damage, since Starscream and Soundwave cooperated with the Autobots during the 10 day 'excursion' by the two femmes and Miko, and had been able to sucessfully remove the Decepticon progamming that Starscream had put in place, and Knockout had been able to refuse the two Jack's back together. However, Deathshine learned of it and proceeded to make an example of Starscream, for doing it in the first place, even more so when she was told by Megatron that Starscream slept with her daughter few times and loved being dominated like that, which only fuelled her on more. She had also decided to have a little fun with Optimus, Megatron, Ratchet and Knockout one day, and Knockout was told by Firebrand and Verdanti that they were pregnant with his children, since he was the only one they were sleeping with they knew that much.

*Back to the present time, three months later, as was described in chapter 22, with the girls eating and shopping*

Arcee sighed and said, "And that's how everything happened in the last few months. Please don't make me tell it to you again ok? It's really exhausting."

The girls agreed, and finished up to head back home.

Just then, a warp gate opened up in the Nemesis, where an unknown mech had stepped out of.

He said, "So I made it? Well then, It's time for me to get my revenge on you father. I'll make you suffer for killing my mom. So says Reverb."

*To be continued in chapter 29*


	29. Chapter 29

Reverb quietly and stealthily stalked through the bowels of the Nemesis, looking for his target. His target was Soundwave, and he was determined to get some answers from him, or kill him, perhaps even both. He WAS his son after all, but he did manage to recall the horrific things that happened to him and his mother Aurora, at the hands of the one they trusted the most. He was angry, at the presence of his father at the Autobot base, a couple of months ago. He hadn't revealed his true nature to any of his friends and acquaintances, he went by the name of Kyoshi Sakamoto as his disguise, being one of the many Pretenders, a large sub-group of mostly genetically-engineered Cybertronians, all Decepticon in origin. And perhaps an Autobot, but there has been only one confirmed case of an Autobot Pretender, and that was a bike woman known as Nightrider. Only a few of the Pretenders were naturally born, He and his mom, his aunt, and aunt-in-law, were among those born naturally. Most Pretenders were killed, but the survivors were scattered throughout the universe. Though, it's more accurate to say that only the memories of their previous life die. Their last known personality dies, so truly it can be said that the entire population of Pretenders DID in fact survive, seeing as they were also made to be basically immortal, with their bodies constantly reformatting into different organic specimens, with their Cybertronian body pretty much staying intact. As far as memory loss is concerned, there seems to be more and more evidence that at some point, now matter how long it took, the memories of their original self DID in fact reappear, but what brings that about is largely unknown. But as he had remembered who he was for the longest time, for some reason, he felt compelled to find others like him, whether they were Pretenders, or not. Little did his friends know that the whole reason he had pushed a human named Jack Darby to take him with him to where supposed alien robots lived was a cover for him to pinpoint his family, to see if they were here. It was a perfect ruse and deception, on his part. Not that he was going to turn on his friends, or use them as pawns, or at least not with evil intent, but he was desperate to find his family. To confront his father, Soundwave, once and for all.

"I must make him answer for his crimes one way or another.", he said to himself, making sure no one detected him. He stopped and hid in the shadows, using his cloaking and signal cancelling abilities to hide from his enemies, and when he saw some vehicons, and Starscream, walking through the hallway near him, he decided to open a private line to Starscream, saying, "Pathetic coward. The Decepticon recruiters must really suck aft to hire some insect like you into their ranks."

Starscream turned around and said, "Who's there?! Who's talking to me? Come out and tell that to my face, otherwise I'd say YOU'RE the coward here."

Reverb replied, "Nah. I mean come on now! You got your ass handed to you by a human, of all things. Even though it turns out that guy's NOT human he wasn't one of us either. But enough of that. It's time to say goodnight oh so glorious at sucking Starscream." He throws an EMP grenade in the midst of them to knock them offline for a time, and drags their bodies into hiding, all the while never revealing himself or alerting anyone else.

"There there. That takes care of that bozo and his clown cars, now where's the other one, the one that contributed his part for me to be the product of hot sweet sexy loving? Door number one? Door two, or is it this one? Door 3? I choose door 3.", Reverb said. It seems he had been hanging around Miko and Maria too long. Or maybe that depraved femme that was his aunt, the one that resembled his mom in physical appearance but acted so much unlike his mom. He was kinda scared of her, but he still loved her despite it. It was starting to affect his brain, perhaps the giant one known as Bulkhead was getting to him too, or could it just be his way of gloating and having fun after owning a bunch of pussy mechs? Only he knew that answer and he didn't give a flying fuck or care in the world. He had found the quarters of Soundwave, and, seeing as no one was home, decided to wait on him in spy mode, which shifted all of his mass into a significantly smaller form and integrated with the light source in the room. He was now going to see and hear everything that Soundwave would do from now own, until he decided to strike.

*On Earth, in the Autobot base*

It was a time when there were no people or Cybertronians inside the base, Knockout and Ratchet deep underground in the special Research and Resuscitation wing that was constructed to treat Jack, since the normal medical quarters weren't ideal for experimenting on different cures to see what worked. There were other rumors flying around about it's creation but nothing concrete. Deathshine made sure to keep constant watch so that no funny business like a repeat of Evil Jack happened again, with Arcee in another newly constructed chamber where her mother Nightrider kept her company so as to cope with the wildly violent mood swings both good and bad that assaulted Arcee day and night. Bumblebee, Raf, Optimus and Bulkhead were all on another vacation, a short vacation to get away for a while, a camping trip between human and 'Bots. A guy trip. The girls were on vacation too. They went to Las Vegas to hit the casinos and clubs and try to win big cash and to find hot guys to screw since they had felt lonely lately. Ah well Knockout probably isn't the best baby daddy but I'm sure that with some training he'll be housebroken in no time. "You two rock hard you hear me?" Yes, this is Miko, and I'm all alone. ALL alone.

"Heh-heh-heh..." I lock the doors to my room here and puts a dvd on. It's no normal dvd though. You see I had an amazingly damn hot sexcapade with Deathshine and Nightrider a few weeks back. I had secretly made a tape of it all, wearing an outfit inlaid with hidden cameras that I wouldn't have to remove since the important places weren't there to begin with!

"I'm such a bad girl. MMMMMMM fuck I'm getting so fucking wet right now."  
I start rubbing my hot sweet little pink pussy slowly but aggressively as I watch the sweet sexual carnage play itself back to me. It was a good idea to record this and make some damn good money while doing so. So what if Optimus chewed me out about it. Versions of the video have surely been seen all over the world. I just have the only REAL copy of it. "Hee-heh-hahhahhhh! I'm so glad June made me like this. MMMMMMMMM FUCK I WANT TO BE TORN INTO LIKE A BITCH RIGHT NOW! WHERE IS IT? WHERE'S MY MINI-JUNE?!"

I finally find it as I'm raging in an inferno of lust as I hear my dirty darkness, my yummy delicious sweet nectar of wanton pleasure blaring from the speakers. I had Deathshine make me a vibrator version of her cables, which being the sexpot she is, all too willingly did for me. It was about 12 inches long and had four main shafts that opened up and contained about 20 cables inside it. Yeah, it wasn't 40 nor were they full size but that's probably why it's called a 'Mini-June.' I don't care, It was my only sex toy now though. I couldn't get off like normal after that. I had even Pushed Bulkhead away some, but ah well, I'll tell him someday when I get the chance. I opened it up and made them ram into me at full speed, determined to melt my brain from the pleasure of it all.  
"OH GOD YES! JUNEEE! FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER! TREAT ME LIKE A BITDH! MMMMMMMMMM FUCK FUCK FUCK I'M CUMMING ALREADY! I LOVE THIS SHIT SO DAMN MUCH!"

The replica of June's cables filled me up so good considering it was nothing more than a battery powered replica of the real thing. It was amazing. I always came 25 times using it, though I had 1000+ orgasms in the event I was fucking myself to. But unlike the real event at the time, I couldn't make it after the 25th self-induced orgasm. My body finally gave out, me satisfied to at least a minor amount, but then I put the ball gag in my mouth and resumed my masturbation. I didn't fucking care if I even died from it. I was feeling too damn good to stop, somehow making it to 50 orgasms.  
"I know that I'll never be able to have a normal sexual appetite ever again, that's for sure."  
"Maybe someday I can get Jack, Arcee, and Deathshine to all take me at the same time, ah well a girl can dream. I'm going to go to sleep now. My 50 orgasms drained me good, but it was SOOOO worth it."

Unknown to her, one of those names HAD been there listening and watching the whole time, and she had a very ominous looking gleam in her eyes and a smile so frightening you sure it would've belonged to some sex monster, well, It WAS a sex monster, a sexy Cybertronian sex monster, and she said to herself, "Oh-ho-ho Miko dear! Are you sure you want that? I'll make that happen for you someday. I promise."

*To be continued in Chapter 30*


	30. Chapter 30

Soundwave had entered his chambers, finished with his duties for the time he was wanting to take a load off and get a bit of recharge, and that's when he did it. He removed his visor, as had been the usual protocol for him whenever he was alone in his room, away from the other Decepticons. But, there was only the remains of a face, apparently Soundwave had mutilated himself, scarring up his own mouth and eyes, it was a somewhat grotesque face. It became all too certain why he covered it up, with the way it looked. He sighs, probably one of the few times he's spoken in ages, though in truth we all know a sigh is only a kind of vocalized breath, nothing more. But as he did so, he thought to himself, "I really miss them." Little did he know he wasn't exactly alone in that moment, he had a spy in his room, and that spy named Reverb had a limited mind-reading ability in spy mode, and he heard that, and it struck a nerve, causing him to lose some composure and say aloud, "IF YOU MISS THEM SO MUCH WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!"

Soundwave was startled and immediately readied his weapons, looking for the source of the voice, he activated all sorts of scanners inlaid within his optics until he noticed an indicator saying there was another energon signature in the room, looking up at the ceiling, that's when Reverb disabled spy mode and shifted back into full size, and managed to pin Soundwave down on the floor and making sure he couldn't escape from his grasp.

"Answer me! Why did you kill us?!", Reverb shouted again.

Soundwave looked like he had seen a ghost, and then he spoke, "Reverb? Is that you? Is this punishment for my sins? Am I to be judged by the ghosts of my family? I deserve it though. I did something selfish just so I could save my own skin. I'm a terrible father and husband and I deserve to die. Please, If you're going to do it, just do it and end it already."

Reverb got off of him and replied, "That's too merciful, and besides I probably know who to really blame for it, it's that bastard Megatron. He gave that order to you, and you followed it. I still hate you but until I kill him I'll let you live. Long time no see father."

Soundwave looked away and said, "Father... I don't deserve that title. But now it's obvious, maybe now I can repair our relationship."

Reverb scoffed and said, "How in the fuck is that going to happen? You can't just forgive something like murder can you?"

Soundwave replied, "Not easily, no. But what I meant is that you're here once again. That means that Pretenders really ARE immortal. If you're still alive it means your mom is too, and maybe we can all patch things up after all."

Reverb was a little shocked. How could he overlook that? It was true, he and his mom were both Pretenders, which gave him no reason to REALLY kill anyone. But where was she? She could be literally anywhere, but the muddled state of his mind the last few months made him hate his heritage, which is why he blew up at Miko during their vacation a while back  
and also why his judgment was a little off about certain things. Not to mention he was intrigued by the attention of an older woman that looked mighty sexy and also happened to be a genuine milf, that little bike woman named Nightrider. It was a lot to work through, that's for sure.

Reverb then relaxed and decided to let his anger go, and said, "Well for now at least how about we work together to find mom, shall we?"

Soundwave nodded and placed his visor back on, and said, "Lets go and see if we can find anything. Let you see the rest of the ship too."

They had stepped outside where Starscream had apparently came back online and searching for the one who insulted him, saying, "Soundwave I must report we have an intruder in our midst. He knocked me and some Vehicons out cold and... WHO THE PIT IS THAT?! I never seen HIM before. Some friend of yours Oh Silent One?"

Soundwave said, "Something like that."

Starscream gasped a little and said, "WHAT?! YOU CAN ACTUALLY TALK?! Oh so NOW you finally break your vow of silence huh? What's the grand occasion? You getting laid? OH! You're into mechs huh? I always thought you were, being so blindly loyal to Megatron, I assumed he did things to you that made you a slave to his will."

Reverb said, "For one thing, NOT OKAY! Second, It seems like YOU'RE the gay one here. Figures, being as cowardly as you are and how you're in heels of all things."

Starscream recognized that voice and screeched, "IT'S YOU! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I'LL RIP YOUR SPARK OUT! AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I LIKE WOMEN!"

Soundwave said, "He's my son, Reverb. You lay one hand on him and I'll end you right here and now."

Starscream backed away, "Your son? I thought he was dead? You mean he really WAS a Pretender after all? Fine... But I won't let this go. I'll get you back somehow."

Reverb snickered and said, "Yeah yeah you just keep dreaming that dream Mr. Stilletos. I'm far too superior for someone as incompetent as you. Good bye."

Starscream was pushed aside as they made their way out. And he said, "Well FINE! See if I CARE! Stupid jerks. Is it a crime to wear heels like this? It's not like I have much choice in the matter."

Elsewhere, in the city, June was in her human form buying groceries for her human friends. She was going to make something good for their supper tonight. Not to mention she had intent to spike the food with aphrodisiacs, seeing as how she wanted to turn Miko on at dinner without anyone else knowing about it, so she could take her away and give her some real hardcore loving in much the way she had been spying on earlier that day.

"MMMMMMM yes yes yes my little pet. My plan to turn you into the twin I never had is coming along splendidly!", she said as she was scanning through the produce.

That was when something caught her eye. It wasn't a sale, it wasn't a dildo lying among the bananas or the cucumbers or other penis-shaped food, which would've been funny but stuff like that wouldn't be possible in a place like this, unless someone wanted to play a prank on unsuspecting customers. Maybe she SHOULD do something like that, but she decided it would be best not to. No, what caught her eye was the face of someone that walked past her, someone that perhaps looked all too familiar, as if staring into a mirror.

She ran after her, almost instinctively, and called out to her, saying, "Hey! Wait up!"

The mystery woman turned around, and when she did, She was speechless, except for her dropping a glass bottle, which did unfortunately break.

"Why and how do you look like me? I mean come on? This is too freaky even for me, and I'm no stranger to freaky.", June said. The woman just stood there, looking at what might've been her reflection, save for the fact that June's boobs were bigger. A C cup to the b of herself. And the hair was short, not long or in a ponytail like June usually kept it.

Then that's when June said it, "Are you perhaps, Aurora, by chance? She's my twin you see and from what I'm seeing you look just like me, like a lot of twins would look."

Then when the woman heard that, she felt a sharp surge of electricity shooting through her brain like wildfire, causing her to loose all feeling in her body, and her mind to shut down, which resulted in the expected result of a faint.

The others that happened to listen in and watch after hearing the glass break, which included customers and employees alike, gasped as she hit the floor like someone dying. They were scrambling to help her up, June alongside them, and brought her up, relieved to see she didn't get cut by the glass of the bottle. The others were about to get her an ambulance but June said, "No, thanks it's ok. I'll see to her getting what help she needs. I'm a nurse so It's alright. I'll take her to where I work and treat her there."  
June had said that since it was the truth, but also since she knew this woman wasn't human. She HAD to have been Aurora, no mistake about it. She wasn't going to let humans experiment on her sister. If anyone was going to experiment on her, it was going to be June herself, no one else. Fortunately her job had given her her own private Operating room, no questions asked, after she had been promoted a year prior. The only requirement is that nothing inhumane be done in there, since it would doom the company if anything like that had happened and was discovered, but June wasn't evil anyway. Not THAT kind of evil, at least. She sped after that private medical sanctuary to determine that outcome. "I really hope that I'm right about this. I've missed you for so long big sister Aur-Aur.", she said to herself after placing her sleeping body in the car and speeding away. But in reality, ever since she learned of herself as Deathshine, June had built in a secret passage known only to her, leading into a large, Cybertronian-sized OR that she built using spare material lying around the Autobot base, that she built underground in a private property she bought herself recently with the intent of using it for her own twisted fun. Though that opportunity hadn't quite presented itself yet. "Maybe I will get to use it finally. Hee hee! Too bad my sister's a stick in the aft. Maybe I should reprogram her some? Nah that'd make me no better than Tarantulas in what he did to my daughter. Guess I'll have to find a way to make you more susceptible to my kinks without having to alter your internal systems." The woman groaned a little, half asleep saying, "Not going to happen Deathshine. Stop it... *snore*" That brought a smile to her face as she said, "Well looks like I was right. But I'm going to make you accept me and my advances one way or another dear sister. HAh-hah-hah...hehehehe."

On the Nemesis Soundwave and Reverb had noticed an unknown Energon signal moving along side Deathshine's/June's signature, side by side, which caused them to say, "Think we should check it out?," Reverb asked.

"Yes... I'll open a groundbridge now. Maybe it's her. Maybe it's my Sparkmate Aurora", replied Soundwave.

*To be continued in Chapter 31*


	31. Chapter 31

I had been asleep for a long time. It had seemed like an eternity, and I thought I'd be here longer, but my mentor, Primus, had told me that I learned all he could teach me, and decided to send me home early. I asked him if he was absolutely sure and he told me he was. So I'm finally going to go back and see my family huh? Well. The real reason he told me to go back wasn't so much he got tired of me, but he wanted me to do something. I agreed to do it and had journeyed back to the forefront of consciousness. Back to my body. It had seemed like ages since I felt myself a part of the physical world. When I opened my eyes for the first time, I felt nothing unusual, though I could see I was in some strange hangar. I must've been placed inside some newly constructed facility to try monitoring my progress. But since I had one thing I wanted to do above anything else, I made sure I used my training to disable any alarms from whatever devices were hooked up, not to mention I saw the likes of Ratchet and Knockout asleep together. "Wait? Knockout? And Ratchet asleep together? Oh no... are they gay?", I thought to myself. it was unusual to say the least, but I made sure to keep myself from being noticed, now that I was told of how to use my Cybertronian abilities. I suppose I should thank mom for not being human, or giving birth to an ordinary human. I hadn't looked any different than before but I did know better now, after all was revealed to me by Primus himself. He told me what I had to do to save everyone, and everything in the universe, but first I had to find HER, that woman that I had ached and screamed for every moment. Coming back online made me burn with unyielding desire to throw her against the wall and piledrive her into submission to my will. "Oh Arcee...", I thought, "You're not gonna be able to behave the same way again when I'm through with you." I made sure to quietly disconnect myself out of this bed, and slipped out of this place as I followed Arcee's energy signature. It was a little ways above my position, which I followed into another building, but making sure I was stealthy. I wanted to roleplay as a villain and kidnap her for a while. So I made sure to sneak through and as I made my way through this place, my eyes caught a new sight. "Well ok then... This is someone new. Primus didn't tell me about this.", I thought to myself. She looked a lot like Arcee did, but with darker shading and what looked to be a camouflage pattern. I looked around and happened to see Arcee walking in. But I wasn't expecting to see something like THAT! What in the hell? It was Arcee wearing a frilly dress. I didn't think robots, even if they were female, needed to wear clothes. But then what she said and how she said it threw me off a bit.  
"Hey mom, do you think when Jack wakes up he'll like me wearing this? I mean I did have to alter these clothes into Cybertronain sizes but I'm scared he'll think I'm being crazy for doing this. I mean, I know I'm pregnant and going through all kinds of moods but I just want to make him happy is all. Or do you think I should just show him my new 'modifications' and make his cable ache in both pain and pleasure? I think I REALLY want to frag the everliving slag out of that man. How dare he leave me alone like this for so long. I can't even think straight I'm so horny. You think you could help me mother? For my sanity?"

Nightrider replied, "Ah sorry Arcee. I'm not like Deathshine. I would rather not get involved with the more taboo things so please don't ask me to help you out like that, ok? And I know he'll love anything you wear or anything you want to do with him, I mean, he IS a man after all. They all pretty much act the same way, whether they are human or not."

Arcee scoffed a bit and said, "They aren't all the same either mother. Fine I guess I'll just go and get myself off. I'll be back later."

With that she left. So this was Arcee's mom. She looked pretty hot. I wonder how good she'd be in bed? No... I shouldn't think like that. But... the mom was almost the spitting image of my redhot sexy queen. Maybe I should try my hand at seducing her and making her bend to my will too. "Oh crap what's wrong with me? I'm thinking weird thoughts I never would've thought a few months ago.", I thought to myself. Was this my mom's influence? I guess maybe I really am more like a crazy sex fiend now but how come? Primus didn't really want to tell me about her. He WAS all too willing to tell me about how someone named Tarantulas was the one who corrupted Airachnid in the first place, and that even now he's working in the shadows to put forth some crazy kind of resurrection plan that involved Airachnid in some way but he wouldn't divulge what that meant. He told me over and over to ask my mom. "Well for now let's go in here.", I said to myself and entered into her room, still in total stealth mode. That's when I saw something that REALLY made me want to slam her for all she's worth. She was wearing a leather corset with a spiked collar and boots and a gag ball in her mouth as she was drilling herself with a large dildo-like object. It was amazing to witness and even more so to hear her muffled screaming like that, a large amount of energon drool flowing out of that amazingly succulent, decadent, slutty mouth of hers. "Mmmmmm oh Primus yes Arcee! Cum! Cum for your husband! Make a mess of yourself just like this!", I thought. But I guess I kinda forgot about my link with her, because I heard her say, "Jack?! Where are you?", half aloud and half mentally. I replied, "Shhhhh... I'm alright. I've awoken on my own and made my way here without being seen. But I wanted to take you somewhere private. I didn't want to do anything else or talk to anyone else before we did. I missed you honey."

Arcee stopped what she was doing and removed the gag, and thought back to me, "Somewhere private? This is pretty private isn't it?"

I replied, "Just trust me. I'm sure you'll like the idea. Follow me ok?" I go and open a ground bridge out of here, materializing myself just enough for her to see me and stepping inside it, but not enough to alert my presence to the computers or anyone else, like that sexy milf of a femme that happened to be Arcee's mother. I reached out my hand and after a bit of minor hesitation on her part, we stepped through it together, for our little private date. We'll come back later and see everyone else afterwards.

In Miko's room, well she had herself suspended from the ceiling using the 'Mini-June' and was thoroughly enjoying being suspended by the tentacles of her sex toy. She had been at this for a few hours now. But she didn't care. She was addicted to being completely helpless like this now. It made her feel alive in ways she'd never had been before.

In June's private underground lab she had thoroughly examined the woman, who's drivers license listed 'Jane Larby' as her name. "Really... That's the last name of her family? Yeah I wonder what the story on that one is? Oh well. I know you're really Aurora, and this last series of scans just confirmed that. Well I'm going to induce you to wake up now. Rise and shine Aur-Aur!" She had injected a mild stimulant, which immediately woke Jane up which caused her to jolt straight up, hitting a lamp. "Ouch what the fuck? Where am I? Some kinda hospital or something?", she said while rubbing a growing lump on her head, until she saw June in front of her. "Ah it really IS you. I kinda know who you are but the last thing I remember is being in a hospital and stepping through a ... SpaceBridge... I guess you could say, and then nothing. Until now where I'm lying on this bed. I feel like I've been living a few different lives but now I get the idea I know who you are already. And considering how much you look like me I guess we're related? I'm Jane Larby. Nice to meet you."

"June Darby, and from now own, we're changing that last name. We're sisters so we're supposed to have the same one. First thing tomorrow we're heading to get that done."

Jane answered, "If I remember right you're a big sex fiend. I will let you know right now I prefer one man and one man only. I'm not into women, or orgies or anything that involves tentacles, unless they're HIS but that's another story that's still kinda messy right this moment."  
June smiled and said, "Oh my you have found me out! Hee-hee! I WOULD just love to corrupt you big sister, but you're the only one that hasn't given into my advances. But... I.. can... do... so... many...naughty things to get what I want.", she said as she crept closer and closer and lightly brushed and fondled different places on Jane's body, which Jane wasn't TOO hateful towards, but then she pushed June off with a somewhat otherworldly strength, which kinda surprised her some and said, "Woah what? Are you ok? What kinda shit is this pray tell?"

June replied, "If your strength is already back now, so soon after you wake up I think it's ok to show you my true self."

She then shifts into Deathshine, a Cybertronian that had modified a vehicle mode of a stealth bomber into a size, shape, and form that fit her body. Then she said, "Well this is who I really am. Name's Deathshine. Your little sister, and twin."

Jane studied her for a bit, thinking as she did so, when all of a sudden, involuntarily, she started glowing and shifting mass herself, into a femme colored like a brilliant gem, an emerald body, ruby highlights and a sapphire face, with amber colored eyes. She was perhaps the most beautiful of any femme, and even if she wasn't, she certainly didn't look like any ordinary Cybertronian. It's quite obvious that while she and Deathshine looked very similar in body and features, sharing the same birthday, that she was one of a kind. She finally spoke, saying, "Oh my... I'm amazing... I don't know what to say. I really do look like an Aurora don't I?"

Deathshine snickered a little and said, "You're pretty arrogant saying you're amazing so casually like that Aur-Aur! But kidding aside, Yes... You do. I missed you so much I can't even begin to tell you."

She runs over and hugs her sister tightly, crying some but happy. Very happy. And perhaps taking too much of an opportunity to be grabby.

Aurora said, "HEY! This is supposed to be serious you dummy... But then again it really is you isn't it? I love you Shiny!" She cries some as well while fighting off Deathshine's groping attempts.

That's when Deathshine heard an alert coming from the Autobot base, she patched it through and said, "What's wrong Ratchet?"

He replied, "I know you're probably going to go crazy from this, but your son Jack is missing, and not just him, Arcee's gone too. He must've awakened and slipped past security somehow. I'll look for him immediately."

Deathshine smiled and said, "No that's ok Ratchet. Surely you realize what those two kids are doing right now. I don't think you wanna get in their way. Let's just let them come back on their own. If they aren't back by the end of the week THEN go and look for them, but don't alert the others about this yet ok? I want my son to slam his wife with all he's got and make up for lost time. I'm signing off now. Be back later, with a new member of the team in tow to boot."

Deathshine looked at Aurora and said, "Yeah you're an aunt, and not just that... but also a future grand-aunt. Arcee's pregnant."  
Aurora said, "Well this is interesting. I'm all this and I just came back? Well looks like you've been rubbing off on them huh?"

Deathshine smiled and said, "More like rubbing them off! Hee-hee!"

Aurora frowned and said, "You're horrible."

Deathshine then generated her catalog of Earth vehicle forms so Aurora could select one, and to keep the idea of twins alive, she also retrofitted a stealth bomber to work with her frame, but opted for a robot mode style similar to a very elegant evening gown motif, as opposed to Deathshine's stomach-showing corset and garter belt style with her vehicle mode parts. Then the two assumed their plane forms and decided to fly around for a while, not knowing that a gate opened behind them, with a certain Predator spydrone and a vehicle resembling a Nissan Altima following along behind them silently but kept up a decent pace.

*To be continued in Chapter 32*


	32. Chapter 32

Arcee and Jack were in the middle of the mountains, becoming one with nature, and each other. It was a primal force to be reckoned with. The sheer ferocity of their long constrained desires spilling out like a torrent of animalistic, feral screams. "AHHHHHHHHAHHAHAHHAH! FUCK ME JACK! OH PRIMUS DAMN FUCKING HELL YES! I MISSED YOU! AHHHHHAHAHAHHHHHH MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE! BREAK ME! AHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMM OH FUCK!", was some of many things Arcee vocalized, not caring if anyone heard her, and the noise was in fact quite loud, literally loud enough to wake the dead, the undead, and implode the world but she didn't care. Let these humans know every last thing about how good she was getting slammed with wild abandon. Jack had been seemingly been reborn as a true sex machine, knowing exactly how to make his lover quake and quiver and buckle underneath his movements. He had Arcee tied up and held against a large wall of bedrock. He had new strength that he didn't have before he woke up, taking advantage of Cybertronian technology that wasn't present before his encounter with Airachnid so long ago. He was GOING to make up for lost time or die trying, and the force which he used in making love to Arcee right now was indeed more than he ever used before, it was almost like Jack was already in a new body, but alas, at this point in time he still looked as he did when he thought he was just a human, but his strength, stamina, and agility were not possible on humans, even the best athletes, and he was using it right now on the woman that he fell in love with in his teen years, which by now seem so long ago, but he pressed on. "OHHHHHHHH FUCK YES ARCEE! I do have to say your pussy's even tighter now than it was the last time. Fuck it's so good! Take my dick and feel it coming out your mouth!" But even though he meant that just to spur her on, and not meaning it literally, he did in fact do so. He and Arcee both looking quite shocked that the penis that was inside Arcee's interface port had turned into a cable that was literally coming out of her mouth, which scared them a little, but they didn't dare stop. "There's enough time to question this later.", they both thought at the same time. He plowed into her over and over and over, determined to engage in sex that surely would break all kinds of rules, all kinds of kinks, all kinds of proclivities to make it up to his one true love. He held her legs up quite effortlessly despite the size difference and weight but to him now it was no different as if she were human or he was Transformer, which excited him all the more, no longer having his actions restricted or having any fear of being crushed. They were also being privately watched by Deathshine, who had managed to send out some spy drones that beamed the images and noise to her where only she could see and hear them, but she didn't watch long. She just wanted to see how things were going on between them. "Damn, well it seems my son has finally become just like me now. He sure learned his body damn fast for someone just waking up. But what's up with him already being able to generate a cable like that? I'll have to figure it out later. When he comes back I'll need to look him over.", she thought to herself, while heading back with her sister to Autobot base.

Arcee was in pure passionate bliss, loving the way she was being filled up not only in her interface port, but having her lovers cable coming out of her mouth. It was amazing, and she never knew that when Jack came back it'd be quite this good. She knew it'd be good but this was on another level entirely. It was almost like Jack turned into a male Deathshine, living up to his mother's reputation, considering that time she watched in on Deathshine fragging Optimus, Megatron, Ratchet, and Knockout. It was a rush to be a little voyeur at the time, but she didn't know whether or not Deathshine knew about it. She wasn't going to admit it of course but seeing all that changed something in her. She was willing to do very crazy things now. Things she would've NEVER considered before Jack's extended coma. She was going to let Jack talk her into everything and anything no matter how crazy it was, she just wanted his love, his attention, his engorged, gigantic, throbbing member. "AHHHHH FUCK I'M ABOUT TO CUM! IT'S SO MUCH BUILT UP I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! BRACE YOURSELF ARCEE!", Jack screamed out, feeling his cable swell, which exploded in a geyser of fluid, with as much pressure as a fire hose. It was a truly uncontrollable reaction, which not only got all over Arcee's face, but also every last inch of her body, inside and out, and coated the trees and all manner of the immediate surrounding area. Jack fell down a bit after blowing such a load as that. That certainly wasn't normal for a human either. But Arcee on the other hand, she glowed and smiled in such a way she hadn't in ages, worried about her lover and also going through some pretty nasty mood swings which did cause her to lash out somewhat violently at Vehicons, furniture, blast doors and shooting gallery targets. She had finally let go of any anger at those moments now that she finally had her Jack back. She wasn't going to need to blow off steam like that anymore, because in this moment, this very messy and sticky wet moment, she was finally at peace with herself and her life, and draped her body around Jack, holding him closely and cuddling him in true happiness. She smiled at him and said, "Good job partner. I'm VERY impressed at how much you've improved, and to think you were gone all this time. You must've been dreaming lots of nasty things to do to me while you slept. Well I approve of them all. Anything and everything." She leans in and kisses him passionately with tongue which seems to fill Jack with even more energy than before and they go for round 12, considering the first 10 rounds went by pretty quick, with round 11 being about an hour. Yes, they weren't going back home anytime soon, but before they started, Jack said, "Hey Arcee... I have an idea. Will you listen to it? Note I will tell it to you as we fuck again, but mentally, ok?"

Arcee replied, "Sure thing handsome, but why do it like that when we're face to face already?"

Jack said, "Just humor me ok?"

Arcee nodded and said, "Well then lets keep fucking shall we Master?"

Jack snarled and said, "You don't have to tell me twice! Come here you bad bad girl!"

Arcee shrieked and laughed and said, "I'm your cocksleeve! Use me well oh glorious Master!"

At the Autobot base Deathshine was introducing the rest of the group to Aurora, them all admiring her wonderous beauty and having Miko, Maria and Susan enamored the most, seeing as how Aurora appeared as something of a living 4-color gemstone. Maria and Susan showed off their Cybertronian forms, Firebrand and Verdanti, respectfully, which Aurora seemed ok with, not knowing whose daughters they were. She felt sorry for them though, which caused her to reach out to them and ask, "I know it's a pretty personal matter and we did just meet, but I can't stand it when I see orphans like this. I want you two to think seriously about becoming my daughters. I never had any of my own and I'd love to adopt you two. Is that ok?" Firebrand and Verdanti looked at each other and replied, "That's unexpected. Aren't we old enough to be ok on our own? It's not that that doesn't sound like a good idea but we've just been like sisters our whole lives. But... screw it. We don't know who our mothers are, at least our Cybertronian mothers, so sure. We'll do that. Thank you Miss Aurora." They both smiled and hugged her. Then a green light filled the room, in which Soundwave and Reverb drove through and transformed, and Soundwave said, "That's MRS. Aurora girls. Show your new mom some more respect please."

And Aurora couldn't believe her eyes or ears. It was HIM! It was the man she loved more than anything in the universe, which caused her to run and tackle him fiercely, drawing him into a passionate embrace and a kiss that spoke volumes, more than words could ever say, as she felt her tears flowing like a waterfall, and she could tell this man was crying as well. They knew where one began and the other ended. "SOUNDWAVE! OH SOUNDWAVE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Please hold onto me and don't let go. I'll float away if you don't!" Miko said, "Awwwwww it's soooo sweet! I wish I had that." That sent a chill through Bulkhead, why would she say something like that? He'd have to confront her about it later. But that's when they noticed the other one, where Firebrand asked, "Ok who's he? I never seen him before. You're pretty cute. What's your name sexy?"

Reverb scoffed a little and said, "Reverb. But you know me already. Or at least my human self. I was Kyoshi Sakamoto all along."  
They all were surprised at this, despite how many humans that were Cybertronian they had already encountered they didn't really think the same was true for Kyoshi. But that's when Aurora broke her embrace and gasped. "Reverb... My son... Oh my I can't believe this. I'm finding all my family in the same day? I should really praise Primus for bringing us all back together. Let me get a look at you son." Reverb turned toward her as she looked him over and gave him a hug, new tears in her eyes, and despite trying to act cool he couldn't help it either, and hugged her back. "You've grown so much since I last saw you. You're quite handsome now.", she said. Reverb blushed a little, replying, "Yeah I guess so... but it's good to see you too." That's when, away from the rest of them, Nightrider was arguing with Firebrand, apparently pissed about the pass she made at Reverb. "HE'S MY MAN YOU SLUT!", said one.

The other shouted, "YOU'RE AN OLD HAG! I BET HE DOESN'T WANT YOUR RUSTING AFT ANYWHERE NEAR HIS CABLES WHEN HE CAN HAVE SOMEONE FRESH OFF THE FLOOR LIKE ME!"

BITCH!

OBSOLETE!

OILDIGGER!

SUGARMOMMA!

The two escalated their insults until they wear tearing at each other like a pack of wild animals over a scrap of meat. It was somewhat frightening. But Aurora said, "Have you been stringing those two along son? You know it's not good to treat a woman like that. Pick one now or I'll chew you out for playing a woman's feelings. I didn't raise you to be like that."

Reverb said, "I'm not playing them and besides, Firebrand isn't my type."

Firebrand heard that and said, "WHAT!? YOU'RE CHOOSING THE OLD WOMAN OVER ME?! FUCK YOU YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SLAG! I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOU BEING CUTE AND SEXY! I HOPE YOU AND THAT WOMAN GIVE EACH OTHER THE ROT AND DIE!" She storms off like a bat out of hell in her fire hose equipped convertible mode speeding for the nearest bar to get herself plastered and find a bunch of men to make her forget this.  
Verdanti apologized for her and said, "I'm really sorry for that everyone. I know she didn't really mean it. I'll go after her." She then leaves the base to chase her down as well." Aurora was a little angry at what she said about Reverb and said, "I'm spanking that girl so hard when she gets back... No daughter of mine treats her brother like that. It doesn't matter how old she is love is love. Isn't that right honey?"

Soundwave nodded and said, "That's very correct my sweet Aurora." They kiss each other passionately and while doing so Reverb came up to Nightrider and said, "So did you mean it? About me being your man?"

She stammered, "I-It's not like I was defending you or anything, I just wasn't letting a girl that loose get to you and hurt you is all. I wouldn't feel right letting that happen. It's not that I like a pervert or anything. I still remember when you leered at me naked."

Reverb said, "That was an accident, and you're the one who showed up out of nowhere wearing nothing but hospital fatigues. Besides, you're contradicting yourself. Just be honest with me and tell me the truth."

Nightrider whispered to him, "Not like this. I don't wanna tell everyone yet, so please just go with this ok?"

"Go with what?," Reverb asked.

"This, I'm really sorry about this, but..."

SLAP! It was a Cybertronian slap to the face.

"DON'T BE INSANE! I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU! YOU LET THAT HUSSY FLIRT WITH YOU AND YOU SMILED LIKE A DAMN IDIOT! I HATE YOU YOU IDIOT!", Reverb was left reeling and Nightrider stormed off, satisfied with her fakeout. "Sorry you sexy beast. I'll make it up to you later. Come to the coordinates I provide in a few hours, ok? I'll be waiting for ya.", she had thought, which Reverb heard through his mindreading ability, shifting his brain as he would if he went into spy mode. But Aurora knew better. She did that a few times herself to Soundwave in the distant past. "She really does love him. It's so cute.", Aurora thought to herself.

It was going to be quite interesting from now own for sure. That was very much apparent.

*To be continued in chapter 33*


	33. Chapter 33

It was a new day as the sun rose in the Nevada sky and everything had been fairly calm. Jack and Arcee were still out but June said that it was alright and not to worry about them. They needed their alone time after all, and it would rude to interrupt it, especially since she knew exactly what they were doing. But at the same time she had only watched them for a bit yesterday. They could be doing anything right now and she wasn't going to look since she didn't feel like it was necessary. Yes, Jack had several things different about him, but nothing terribly alarming. And surely Arcee was enough of a level-headed woman to not do anything too outrageous, at least that was June's idea.

In thought, she reflected, "Surely she wouldn't be like me and go out on a rampage of sexual destruction like I did a few months ago, would she? I got a little careless and managed to get kidnapped during the stint where everyone was off doing their own things. The bastards wanted to sell me overseas for some shady sex ring? Fuck that shit I'll fuck you in ways you won't live through if you pull that crap with me. I was fortunate that every crime family in that country came out to test me out. Made my job a whole lot easier. I assumed my real form and ripped them apart from the inside out with these cables of mine. Bunch of disgusting pigs. Bet they didn't think that they'd be the ones who died from sex when they came thinking they could exploit me and others like that. On top of it all I had to deal with the cops in there too. They wanted to enlist me in the military for interrogation purposes, and maybe research into sexuality. That last part just was cover for how turned on they were I'm sure. I swear humans are almost as sex crazy as I am. Didn't matter that there was a mass-execution of criminals and I was the one that killed them all, they sure didn't mind that. But considering their crimes, I guess it was a just punishment for most. Well at least my family is back with me now."

At that point she hears a knock on the door, to which she puts down her cup of coffee and places on her robe and goes to answer it. It was Miko.

"Hey Ms. Darby. Can I come in?", she asked.

June nodded and said, "Sure of course you can honey."

The two move inside the house that was at this point just a building for June's disguise to live in. She much appreciated her learning about her true self, but it also meant that she couldn't fit in it anymore, which lead her to do much the same thing as her doctor's office and build a secret passage into a Cybertronian sized dwelling she had built herself out of spare materials, mainly salvaged from junkyards and abandoned warehouses, with the necessary equipment from both Autobots and Decepticons she 'borrowed' from time to time. It was a very nice place, tinged with the furnishings you'd probably expect to see in a home but there were quite obvious dungeon-esque toys in one of the rooms. Which was the first room passed by after a few steps were taken inside the passage way and the room grew large enough for a Cybertronian to move around in. Miko blushed at it which June noticed and said, "Not today honey. I know how bad you must want me right now but I'm not in the mood. Basically it's like my time of the month right now and all that you know?"

Miko replied, "Ah it's ok. I totally understand but at the same time it's weird hearing YOU say you're not in the mood. You're like the living definition of horny, hardcore fucking if there ever was one."

June chuckled and said, "Thank you for the compliment dear but you'll have to try harder to get in my ports today."

Miko replied, "I just wanted to talk some. Can we go somewhere?"

June replied, "Sure thing sweetheart. Is anything troubling you? Do I need to dominate and fuck the slag out of anyone?"

Miko smirked and said, "So you're saying you really DO want to fuck don't you? You bad girl! If only Jack knew how good at how bad his mother is I'm sure he wouldn't be the same. Kinda makes me want to abduct him and do those things you did to me. Damn I'm getting wet thinking about it. Him, you, me and Arcee just having ourselves a little orgy would be amazing wouldn't it?"

June laughed and said, "Oh wow Miko did I do this to you? Last time I saw you you weren't quite THIS far gone. But I have a confession, I DID hear you say all those things the other day, watching you as you called out my name and used that little toy I made for you. Tell me, is the reason you have for seeing me today having something to do with that? If I'm correct you're not really satisfied unless you aren't having multiple cables inside your body now."

Miko nodded and said, "Yes it's exactly like that. And I knew you were watching. I intentionally left the door open and had tuned the intercom into your frequency just loud enough for only you to hear me which I was right in knowing you were gonna come and either watch or join in the fun. It's also that reason why I'm a little troubled. Me and Bulkhead got into an arugument last night about how he's too gentle with me. How he won't break me with his cable. He says he's too scared in killing me or something. I shrugged it off and said that's not gonna happen, I've been doing some intense endurance training. He asked me with who and I told him it's not his business to know. If you want to fuck me, fuck me and break me. He asked me again and I said nothing. But then he got a little angry mentioning what I said about Aurora and Soundwave having love and I didn't and then I told him that that was the reason I was saying all those things, ultimately admitting I wasn't satisfied with him anymore, to which he kinda... well... got a little physical with me, I hate to say..."

With that, and the reaching of the hangar, June was already in her normal self and looked down and said, "Did he hurt you Miko? If he did anything to you I'll show him just how much of a monster I can REALLY be when you piss me off. There's a reason I'm the leader of the Execution Squad, and he better slagging pray he doesn't end up in my wake."

Miko shook her head and said, "No no that's alright Deathshine. Thing is I probably caused HIM pain after I kicked him straight through a wall. I called him a bastard and ran out, trying to find you. That's what I want to ask about. How come I'm so different now? Before, Bulkhead was enough and I certainly couldn't do something like that to him. I hate that things have turned out this way between him and I but you awakened something I never thought I'd have. More than any man at least."

Deathshine said, "Well I wouldn't count men out entirely Miko. But he's gonna get an earful and then some from me when I see him again. He's gonna learn not to treat you like that" She transforms into her plane mode and says, "Climb in Miko, my cockpit is pressurized and oxygenated enough for you to withstand space without the need for a spacesuit."

Miko smiled and said, "OH YES I WANNA GO SEE THE MOON AND SATURN!"

She hops in and Deathshine takes off into space. After arriving Miko proclaims her amazement in such a way as she would've if she were still 15 and been like the super energetic girl she was.

Deathshine then asked, "Do you trust me Miko? I'm going to open the hatch now."

Miko then gasped and said, "NO! Are you CRAZY?! I'll die if you do!"

Deathshine replied, "You won't die Miko. In fact I KNOW you won't, and that's not just saying something to make you feel better. If I knew you were gonna die I wouldn't say anything about it. I'm not a heartless evil bitch."

She opens the hatch, which Miko panics at and holds her breath and prepares for the worst.

But, she realizes that indeed, she isn't in any danger, and even exhales. She grows fearful and asks, "O-ookkkkayyy what the hell is up with THIS?! WHY CAN I BREATHE IN SPACE?! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Deathshine transforms and holds Miko in her arms and says, "I knew it. My fluids changed you. If you're able to have the strength to kick a Cybertronian, especially one as large as Bulkhead and knock down walls in the process you're not human anymore. And my fluids did it."

Miko said, "W-what fluids? And what do you mean I'm not human anymore? What did you do to me June?"

Deathshine replied, "The ones that fed you and quenched your thirst, the ones I shot inside you as we fucked with each other and Nightrider those ten days.

Miko asked, "How can that make me breathe in space and gain superstrength? I'm not SuperGirl here! I'm not from any planets called Krypton you know! My guts should've exploded inside me and me following suit with them!"

Deathshine said, "Your guts, as you call them, were already gone. I know, because you would'nt have been able to have 40 cables jammed inside you like that if they weren't. The fluids I fed you with, and came inside you with contained nanomachines and genetic alteration protocols. Your body is now the same as mine, the same as Jack's, the same as any of us from the planet Cybertron. You're not human anymore. You're Cybertronian now. The fluids kept you alive because of the alterations, which affected your entire body, your organs, your blood, your skeleton, even your hair. You may not have been born by me but now we share a bond. That is also likely why you've become such a sexual person. It's my influence. I didn't think it would take this little time for it to happen but it seems I'm being surprised all the time now. I'm sorry Miko, but the only reason you live now is because of me, and I'm also the one that essentially killed you. I guess I really am a monster aren't I?"

Miko, after hearing this confession, wasn't angry, instead, relieved, to finally hear the truth about why she was so insatiable and why she felt that Bulkhead wasn't quite as up to par as in the past. It only hurt her a bit, but she loved Deathshine too much to be mad. She then kissed Deathshine deeply and after breaking it, she said, "It's ok June. Truth be told it's kinda neat. I'm finally on par with everyone else now. At the very least I won't be a liability like I was. Besides how many can say they've been able to go into space without a spacesuit? This is amazing. I love you Deathshine! Let's go back home and use that little room of yours shall we? I'm gonna punish you good for this so you better take responsiblity!"

Deathshine smiled and said, "I Love you too honey. And I can't wait for you to punish me. I want you to make me hurt!"

The two of them hold onto each other as Deathshine opens a space bridge and proceeds to start having very intense sexy fun afterwards, in the submissive role while Miko shows her true colors as a dom. The cracks of a whip, the sound of electricity filling the air, and the screams of pleasure from a sexy femme and the verbal domination and cries of pleasure from the mistress made the air rife with the scent and sounds of passionate entanglements. It was in every way a very good day for them both indeed.

*To be continued in chapter 34*


	34. Chapter 34

Jack and Arcee were taking a short break in the city after about 5 rounds of fun in the woods. Arcee was in her holoform wearing a mischievous smile on her face and seemed to be glowing quite brightly from her earlier bliss. She was so happy to have Jack back in her life but she had lots of things in store for them both before they would ever go back home. She had agreed to what Jack had asked of her privately, through their mental link to each other through the sparkbonding they did back on the vacation.

She was amazed that such a request would've been made by Jack, but she didn't care. As long as she was there with him she didn't care. She was eager with the anticipation of such an event to the extent it was like she was a 'kid in a candy store', as such was the human expression.

She walked with her lover arm in arm, hand in hand, and she used the other to grab his ass and work her way to the front of his pants, not caring at all who saw her groping her man so brazenly in public. She relished the embarrassed and perhaps aroused looks of both men and women seeing them like that. "Yeah this is my man and I'm his hot ass wife. Look at us declare our love and our lust and feast upon it like the little voyeurs you all are!", she thought to herself.

She purred in Jack's ear as she openly touched his weak spots, which aroused him to the point of having a very noticeable boner in his pants for all to see, with the men getting really jealous and the women staring, blushing, and wanting so bad to be in her place, with a man that well hung, it seemed.

Arcee, as Sadie, then answered some of them as they passed by to head into a restaurant, saying, "Sorry girls he's off the market, but if you want him that bad here's our number. I'll let anyone who wants him to have him as long as I'm with him. All you have to do is come to us with one of these pieces of paper with our info on it and he's all yours. WE'RE all yours."

She quickly wrote contact info down on a few pieces of paper that she had made sure to place in her subspace, which had become the purse she was carrying, and threw them into the air, which caused the women who saw them and Jack's generously sized clothed erection to scramble and start fighting each other over the scraps, it was a catfight of epic proportions, to which Arcee smirked at and gave a most incredulous laugh as she pulled Jack inside the restaurant to get some tasty food to refuel them for the festivities they had yet to partake in, at least for that day.

She had triumphed a little over such weak humans but she wasn't going to be all Decepticon-like or anything of that nature. Though she understood why Deathshine was the way she was now. It was very empowering to be a sexual creature and to embrace things like everyone who has problems in their lives can get them solved by some hardcore loving.

But the real fun was still yet to come. Jack's earlier suggestion to her was going to be quite involved and she didn't care if it even made the news, but she was REALLY looking forward to it. She thought to herself, "I wonder what everyone's gonna think of us afterwards? Will even Deathshine be surprised at how brazen it sounds? Oh my my my I can't wait until they find out!" She then proceeded to order her food with her love. After a little while had passed they had finished their food and proceeded to go shopping, trying on different things in the mall, and seeing what kind of kinky things they could find themselves in the local Spencers, to which Arcee was VERY elated to see such things being sold out in the open like that.

She had selected a sex swing, a whip, a dominatrix outfit, gagballs, handcuffs, a strap on and lube. Jack had a spiked collar and leash picked out. They practically bought out the whole sex toy section that night. After ringing their rather large bill up they went and decided to go to a movie, maybe make out some and show the other patrons how you really used a movie theater make out session. As they made their way there Jack noticed someone a little familiar that had gained some weight in the last few years since he last saw her. He said, "Is that you Sierra?"

She turned around and saw the couple arm in arm and said, "That's my name. Do I know you?"

Jack sighed a little to himself and replied, "It's Jack. Jack Darby from highschool? I was in all your classes."

Sierra then replied, "Oh yeah that guy with that expensive looking bike. Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

Arcee said, "His wife. Name's Sadie. Sadie Darby. Jack's told me all about how he used to have a crush on you, but as you can see I have him wrapped around my finger. But then again he likes it, don't you sexy?" She smiled at Jack and made eye contact with Sierra in triumph, obviously savoring just a little bit of revenge to the extent she was willing to give out as a peaceful woman.

Jack grabbed Arcee's ass in front of Sierra but Sierra replied, "Ah that's cool. I'm happy for you two. But did he tell you about the time he was staring at me naked in the locker room?"

Arcee knew this was just a ploy of a girl trying to rile agitation. It was a trick not lost on Cybertronian woman any more than human women. But she played along anyway and pinched Jack's ass a little and, feigning anger, said, "No he didn't, but then again does it REALLY matter? He picked the better of us I must say. Tell me, are you taken? Who's the lucky man? That ring certainly looks expensive."

Sierra grimaced a little, obviously called out on her bluff and replied, "Vince. He and I have been married the last three years and now I'm pregnant with his child. Bastard got locked up for robbing a bank though. I loved him at first but he was doing drugs and was desperate enough to rob a bank and now he's serving 13 years in prison. His baby's gonna be like 12 or 13 before he gets to see his 'father'. I hope he's going through rehab in there because if he isn't I'm divorcing his ass and leaving the state. It's his only chance at redemption but it still pisses me off because I'm going to have to raise this child alone. If he doesn't get better I'm finding me a man that can take care of me and my child and NOT get locked up. So look out Sadie, I may just come after Jack you know." She smiled, more so for winning the battle of wills, at least in her mind.

Arcee expected as much and said, "Fat chance. I doubt he'd settle for chopped liver when he already has my filet mingon. Come on Jack, the movie is about to start." With her victory sealed she glanced back and thought, "Take that you little bitch."

Jack nervously said, "It was good seeing you again but I'm going now. Goodbye."

Sierra shot daggers at Arcee and thought, "Whore", before saying, "You too Jack. Take care and congratulations to the two of you."

Arcee then turned and said, "Oh, and I'm pregnant too. Jack got me on the night we married, the first night of our marriage, about 3 months ago. How long did it take for you and Vince?"

Utterly defeated now, she replied, "2 and a half years..."

Arcee replied, "Oh ok. Well bye then." She had utterly won the war, not unlike Sony VS. Microsoft in 2013.

Sierra just groaned and ran off to satisfy a now all-consuming craving for ice cream, licorice and seaweed.

The next day June was making coffee for her and Miko after spending all day and night together she was preparing to head into work and was making breakfast for the two of them to start the day. It had been so long since she last cooked for anyone, with Jack in College, now married and having the time of his life. No one else really came by this house anymore, except Miko, who looked rather lovely with her hair all messy and her nipples peeking out of her shirt. She decided to flip on the news, which said, "Even now as we're bringing this story to you the carnage of it all is still going on at the cinema in Jasper Heights. This mass public orgy which has spilled outside is something the likes of which we are too scared to admit, and the actions taking place are certainly too hot for tv. It's all too similar to something that happened a few weeks ago but that information cannot be disclosed. However this has been going on all night long and hasn't stopped even after closing time. The mall actually left the doors unlocked and didn't bother the couple that started this ordeal in the first place, seeing as how they aren't exactly what you would call 'controllable'. We can hear and see them from here but for broadcast decency laws we cannot air their voices or show the two of them. And it's perhaps for the best because we're a little in over our heads in this case. I am Tish Patterson and if you'll excuse me I must leave." She rips her blouse apart and throws her bra off and then runs like a mad woman to join in, and the tv screen shows, 'We apologize but we have lost the signal. Please enjoy this fine movie instead.' And then American Pie starts playing, as if to cement the fact of what's happening even more.

June said, "Oh wow. Damn Arcee you and Jack are celebrities now it seems. I hope no one tries to ask them what they are. Ah well I have a feeling they won't. So far it seems that anyone who sees a Cybertronain making love with a human they just brush it aside and not talk about it. But surely they know that Jack's not a normal human by now, I mean that Tish certainly looked like she wanted an extendable dick moving about in her like crazy. Hee hee hee. Oh my precious children. You're making mommy so proud of you!"

But then a groundbridge opened in the kitchen and out of it stepped Rachel Warren, saying, "JUNE! THE TV?! ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT JACK AND ARCEE!? WHERE THE SLAG IS THIS MALL?" June said, "Calm down. He's just doing things with his wife is all. Surely you're not gonna stop them are you?"

Rachel repiled, "IN THE MIDDLE OF A PUBLIC AREA WHERE THEY HAVE BEEN ON TV?! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE IMPLICATIONS IF SOMEONE REPORTS TO THE GOVERNMENT ABOUT THEM?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNCONCERNED?"

June replied, "Well for one you're waking up Miko, and two they're not gonna let that happen. I know how they operate. I mean I am his mom after all. And Arcee came to me with a request for modifications."

Rachel said, "What do you mean? What in the pit did you do to her?"

June replied, "She wanted to know if I could install any cables to her. I asked her how many and she said, about 80, at max."

Rachel was dumbfounded, "Oh Primus... Is it permanent?"

June replied, "No it's just a device I made called the Assist Tentacle Sexual Instrument Kluster, also known as the ATSIK. Think of it as a mass strap-on. She asked for two of them, one for her and Jack both, for whenever he came around. I'm assuming at some point she told him, or rather showed him it. Doubt he's been told I made them. He probably heard Ratchet did or something."

Rachel said, "You're one twisted woman. Your family is twisted, and you both have corrupted my daughter beyond all hope. But she is grown so I won't say anything more. I mean you and I both know how much she loves him, and besides, I'm not any more innocent myself. I just hope they don't bite off more than they can chew, or screw or whatever they do."

June replied, "Well, I'm sure they'll exercise some restraint, as small as it may be. However I think it's safe to say in this instance only one of those devices are currently in place, and I'm assuming Arcee's the one wearing it, as I can detect the energy signature of the other one still lying in my research lab for the time being. There are other devices I told her about as well but I don't think she'd use those on anyone. At least I hope not. Considering how powerful they are."

Rachel said, "I don't like the sounds of this."

June replied, "Oh it's nothing lethal, regardless of who or what it's used on, but it's a little bit TOO extreme all the same. I wouldn't even use it myself."

Rachel shivered a little at something like that. She thought to herself, "TOO extreme for the likes of her? What could that mean? And are we really sure of the implications of that? What kind of experimentation was Deathshine working on?"

*To be continued in chapter 35*


	35. Chapter 35

Airachnid's current base was located some 100 miles from the Hoover Dam, powered by the combination of water-powered turbines and Cybertronian tech. It was very lavishly decorated in the main living area, with decorations that were quite unlike the ruthless killer she was, or at least was supposed to be. It looked like a really swanky posh establishment that you'd expect debutantes to have. Granted, Airachnid COULD'VE been a rich femme, made so by all kinds of scientific advances that she herself was responsible for, but it was not so. She looked at her abode and sighed, saying, "This waiting around is so boring! Why does it take so long to create Diablos energon? I haven't even TRIED to go and find Arcee and Jack! I'm getting lonely here! *scoffs at herself* Lonely huh? Maybe I should just try stopping all this and turn over a new leaf, a leaf of a good life, and NOT killing..."

Then she felt a pain in her head and heard a voice saying, "GOOD LIFE?! NOT KILLING?! I didn't give you the ability and will to fight just for you to turn against me woman!"

Airachnid screamed and said, "Tarantulas! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME LIKE THIS? I'M TIRED OF ALL THIS SHIT! CAN I PLEASE GO BACK TO BEING SPARKWAVE ALREADY? I've suffered this rage long enough. It's bad enough I've killed everyone I loved and countless others in this body of your creation! I don't want to serve you anymore! Let me go! Change me back to normal already! Let me go!"

Tarantulas' disembodied voice replied, "I'm not letting you go my pet. Your body is only good for my resurrection, and the awakening of Unicron from this planet. It's why I programmed all my combat data and Unicron's coordinates into you. It's shameful my influence on you has weakened so much these last millennia. I thought I had complete dominance over you. I guess maybe I should just try... THIS!"

Airachnid cried out in severe pain as she felt his presence try to delete her central processors data, "NOOOOOOO STAY OUT OF THERE! I BEG YOU DON'T DESTROY MY MIND! I promise I won't let you down. Just PLEASE STOP IT! I'll serve you master. I'm yours and no one elses... just please don't do this to me, I beg you."

Tarantulas' vile laughter filled her head and replied, "Good, good! You know your place now. Very well then, please continue. I expect you to carry out my goals no more questions asked. I'm going to leave your mind now Airachnid dear. I'll see you again in my own body."

She could tell for the first time in what seemed like an eternity she was finally free of his presence. She breathed out a sigh of relief and said, "I'm just going to have to put up with this for now I guess. If things go well I won't have to suffer anymore. I'm sorry for what's going to happen to this planet but if it means my freedom maybe destruction isn't so bad after all. Plus I'd still get to have fun toying with Arcee and Jack for all eternity. HEE-hee-hee-hee! MMMMMMM fuck yes I'm getting horny already. I'm going to make them and EVERYONE know my pain! Arcee thinks I killed her partner Tailgate out of simple spite? I hate anyone that lives in a state of bliss! I've been denied peace for so long I no longer know what it is! I'll make this entire universe suffer my pain, so they'll all know just what kind of life I've led. That sickening display of affection between those two, the same affection I know she and Jack share now, how dare they leave me out of that when I have known nothing but pain for so long! I was blinded by rage but after stewing over this hunk of rock I'm creating for the great doctor's plans I've thought about my life and where it's lead and that is what I could tell lessened my hatred and rage towards everyone, and my own programming that I'm sure that doctor placed in me altering my mind to begin with. But no, it's not enough now. I'm GOING to make them suffer all the same so they will feel every last shock of pain and every ounce of hatred toward me that I have toward him. It's my resolve and I will not rest until I'm the most loathed creature in the universe like I know that I am. I don't deserve forgiveness and mercy for these sins of mine. Primus... I know you're probably not there, but I beg you if you can please save me somehow. If not then I understand, but please know I'm not doing these things because I ACTUALLY want to destroy it all. But I have no hope left of ever going back to being Sparkwave, with a family that loves her and friends she can count on. If you have a plan I'd REALLY love to hear it before it's too late. End my rage and let me die in peace."

She had gone through so many emotional changes in this one instance, it was obvious she became somewhat insane due to being heavily broken and tampered with by the tainted hands of Tarantulas. She knew she didn't deserve mercy for all the hurt she's caused. That SHE HERSELF was consumed by that hurt. She no longer knew how to be a good person.

But then she heard a noise. It sounded like a pipe falling down onto the floor.

Looking around, weapons armed, she asked, "WHO'S THERE?! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELVES AND I WON'T PROLONG YOUR SUFFERING!"

Nothing was said, which alarmed Airachnid somewhat.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?! COME OUT OR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!", She growled again.

But then she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, she had apparently been punched pretty hard. Or maybe it was an electric shock or something else? Whatever it was it was powerful enough to knock her into stasis. She grunted as she blacked out.

Elsewhere, Nightrider and Reverb were out driving together trying to outrace the other like they were two sparklings playing games.

Reverb said, "Haha! Having trouble keeping up? I'm smoking your aft!

Nightrider replied, "Hardly! I'm far more experienced than you'll ever be behind the wheel. Wanna see?"

She then speeds up even more, leaps off a makeshift ramp of a rock face, almost flying, transforming in mid air, and then does a triple axis as the moon and stars light her up as if she was an otherworldly being, which causes Reverb to loose some concentration as he watches the display before he runs off the road and plows straight into a tree, causing Nightrider to panic, transform back to motorcycle mode, and run back to him and transform again, asking, "REVERB! ARE YOU OK? ANSWER ME!"

Reverb transformed, a little banged up, and replied, "Nothing to worry about! Stuff happens all time. Besides I now know what an angel looks like."

Nightrider blushed a little and replied, "Don't say such stupid things... Of course it's something to worry about. You shouldn't ever get distracted like that. I'll hate you if you get hurt or die, so don't ok?"

Reverb smiled and said, "Of course not ma'am. I wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to be sad over me."

Nightrider punched him a little in the arm, replying, "Cheeky boy... And my Name's Nightrider. I'm not a ma'am. Not to you at least."

Reverb embraced her, looking straight in her eyes, and said, "I think the name sexy lover is much better for you, don't you agree?"

Nightrider's spark beat faster and faster, and felt a tingling sensation down below, and throughout her body, and replied, "Kiss me."

Reverb smiled and said, "Gladly."

The two do so, quite desperately. And the two of them made out into the night, and slowly started heating things up, until the two were in the throes of passionate lovemaking, glowing together in a Sparkbonding session. The cries of their passion and their movements against each other had the force to rend the earth asunder, but they were too engrossed in it all to care who saw them. They weren't going to let each other go until they ran low on energon and needed some more. It was the most amazing and special thing for them both.

After a few days, roughly about a week, a groundbridge opened up in the Autobot base. It was Arcee and Jack, coming back from their week-long excursion. Everyone turned to say hi, but saw something very alarming, something that was perhaps too brazen. Deathshine said, "Oh my, you two are ALREADY that bold huh? I take it that you two had fun together?"

The bold sight Deathshine was talking about was Jack and Arcee walking very closely together, him behind her, with their parts for all to see, while also linked together.

Optimus said, "Arcee, Jack, this isn't proper Autobot decorum, please exercise decency and put those away. That is an order."

Ratchet said, "I agree, this isn't the place for that you exhibitionists."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee had preempted the sight from Raf, to which he guessed why and made his way out of the room.

Nightrider said, "So this is my son-in-law huh? I hope you know your place as a man and take care of my daughter. If you don't I'll make you regret it. But please don't be so reckless like this. I"m not too pleased to see this so early in the day but I know how things can be between two people, so I'm turning a blind eye to this. Come on Reverb honey."

Reverb replied, "Yes sexy lover. *looking to Jack* Name's Reverb. Nice to meet you Jack, though you know me better as Kyoshi Sakamoto. We're cousins, just so you know. I'll talk to you later."

Then Miko came out and said, "Oh my! Jack you look so sexy like that. Can you walk around while you're inside me too? PLEASE ARCEE I wanna borrow him!

Arcee smirked and said, "Sure thing, I'll share with ya girl. Do you mind if I watch?"

Miko laughed, "Sure you can watch! COME ON AND PUT THAT INSIDE ME NOW JACK!", she said as she practically jumped on him.

Deathshine said, "Be careful with my son you two. He may be Cybertronian like me but he can still break you know."

That was when Jack woke up, panting heavily.

"It was a dream... Just a dream... Calm down Jack...", he tried to assure himself.

Then he heard a voice stirring, asking, "Jack? Are you having a bad dream? Let me take it away from you. Let me love it out of you!"

Jack screamed and said, "AIRACHNID!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Airachnid replied, "I'm your wife silly, well, your second wife, I guess I should say. Arcee's ok with me now so there you go. Come on and fuck me already!"

Jack screamed again, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Then Jack woke up again, this time for real. Where was he? Some of his dream felt all too real, while the rest couldn't possibly be true, at least not the Airachnid part. He knew he'd never do something like THAT! But he was so exhausted the night before that he didn't know what was real and what wasn't. He got his bearings and realized he was in the Autobot base next to his wife Arcee.

"What the hell is the meaning of all this?", he asked. That was when Arcee said, "Finally awake huh stud? Can't blame you after our trip." You used up a lot of energon in that. I replenished you though. So wake up honey."

As he scanned around the room however, his eyes fell on another Arcee, still asleep.

He asked, "ARCEE?! Then if she's there who are you? Are you her mom? I thought you were darker colored and had a camo pattern? You look exactly like Arcee."

'Arcee' said, "Why don't you feel me up and see who I am? Come on tiger!"

Jack gulped a little and said, "O-okay..." He was almost there when Arcee woke up and said, "JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S YOUR MOM!"

Jacks hands stopped immediately but it was too late.

"Oh my! How scandalous! Fondling your own mom? Hee-hee! My form alteration device works! Home run for naughty roleplaying gadgets!", she said and disabled the device, showing her as June, with her tongue sticking out.

Jack screamed and said, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!", as he withdrew his hands immediately, and then June went and assumed her real form saying, "This is much better than clothes. This is what I really look like Jack. I'm not human, never was, and you aren't either, but I'm guessing you already knew that. However you've used so much energon in yours and Arcee's week long reunion that I bet you thought it was all a dream. Well there's some things we need to discuss at length, is that ok with you?"

Jack nodded and said, "Please do. I have a feeling this is going to take a while."

*To be continued in chapter 36*


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry with how short this chapter is compared to the last few. I wasn't really able to think of too much to write in it, I was watching tv while writing this, and I'm gonna be adding chapter 37 fairly soon anyway. So yeah. Hope you like this one.

"So what is the meaning of all this? Why are you Cybertronian anyway mom, and what's up with that insignia? It's not anything like I've ever seen before.", Jack had asked the femme that had only been his mom moments before.

Deathshine replied, "Well Jack I'm the leader of the Execution Squad, a special unit force contracted by Cybertron's ancient leaders to carry out assassinations and terrorist suppresion. This insignia is the proof of that, that I didn't discriminate between Autobots and Decepticons. Truth is though I was a Decepticon myself once upon a time, even so much as being the 2nd in command, with Megatron as my sparkmate."

Jack gasped, absolutely taken aback, saying, "WHAT THE HELL?! MOM HOW COULD YOU BE A DECEPTICON?! And MEGATRON of all people? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ENTERTAIN THE IDEA OF THAT? AM I HIS SON OR SOMETHING?! PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT!"

Deathshine laughed and said, "Oh no honey. You're not his heir or anything. Well, not YOU anyway. Me and him did bear a child together. Haven't heard from him in a long time. I'm sure he's ok wherever he is."

Jack was going a little crazy at this and said, "Oh shit, I'm related to a murdering psychopath."

Deathshine chuckled and said, "Sorry I was kidding about you being related to him in anyway. I just wanted to get a rise out of you, hee-hee! Though... I DO have something to admit to you about certain somethings, you are related to at least ONE Decepticon, if not more."

Jack nearly swallowed his tongue and said, "Who..."

Deathshine smirked and said, "Well let's see, Soundwave's your uncle, Reverb is your cousin, Aurora's your aunt, which would be obvious on account she's my twin sister, and Airachnid is your half sister, since I gave birth to her with Soundwave's late cousin Downbeat, though she was known as Sparkwave back then."

Jack's color drained from his face, and felt somwhat sick but more embarrassed than anything else. He barely gasped out, "A-Airachnid's my s-sister?! Oh Primus what have I done? Arcee? Did you know this? Please tell me you didn't?"

Arcee smiled a little and said, "Oh did I not tell you that? But regardless of that it WAS your idea to do so my little freaky studmuffin. Besides you're like several hundred-thousand generations removed so does it really matter at this point?"

Jack screamed, "FUCK YES IT DOES ARCEE! You...I... Her... Oh Primus why did you not tell me this! I trained with a damn pervert it seems! How dare you withhold that information from me! You just wanted to see a little wincest didn't you you sick freak! COME OUT OF THE ALLSPARK WELL AND FACE ME! I'll kick your aft for this humilation old man!"

A voice came and said, "Oh ho ho my son it seems that you did JUST fine if you ask me. Wondered when you would finally grow your bearings and take control of your sexuality I did. I'm very pleased with you. Welcome to the family."

A man had suddenly appeared in the middle of the recovery center. It was apparently Primus, in a holoform but Jack recognized his voice all the same, but before he could say anything, Deathshine said, with a little anger, "Oh so it's you. Long time no see. So after all these years you're showing back up? Do you realize you've left me and your son high and dry?! I don't care if you can't stay in the world indefinitely or not or if I knew I was Cybertronian or not you could've told me you were Primus you damn asshole, 'Steve Darby'."

Jack screamed, "FUCK! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'M RELATED TO THE WHOLE DAMN POPULATION OF CYBERTRON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Next thing you'll say is Arcee is my 4th cousin of a nephew 40 times removed from my grandma."

Arcee said, "No I'm not, but that doesn't matter anyway. If it DID, well let's just say you'll be punished later my naughty naughty boy. Besides you weren't like this just a week ago honey. This is too much like you were as a kid, come on and come back to me like the beast you were then my virile, aggressive, wild, pulsating fiend! MMMMMM I'm gonna do so many things to you to reawaken that spark of yours honey. I hope you're ready for me. I'm gonna make you remember and squeal for me in the process!"

She then grabs up Jack, abducting him to get in some more hot loving, to which Deathshine cheered and said, "WHOOOO YEAH THAT'S MY DAUGHTER-IN-LAW! GET YOUR MAN AND MAKE HIM A BEAST!"

Primus was trying to cop a feel at that point and was immediately shot down by Deathshine who said, "I don't think so mister! I'm not letting you inside this fine aft of mine again! You're just gonna leave again like the jerk you are. It doesn't matter that you rocked my universe it doesn't give you an excuse to leave. Go back to the Matrix and slam some ghost slut why don't you?!"

Primus just laughed and said, "Being a little blasphemous aren't you dear? I guess I deserve that though. I'll make it up to you I promise. I had to train your son to fight more effectively the threats that have yet to come. And secretly make some adjustments to him so he could really be a Darby, in that special way of ours. Seems like I need to perform some maintenance in a bit though. I'll stay long enough to make sure everything's alright for that purpose. I should probably see if I can find a way to give myself a body that doesn't fade away after a few years."

Deathshine scoffed and said, "Yeah I'm not gonna trust you again Steve. You tramp chaser. I thought I was enough for you? You're just a pervy old man that hides behind his 'wisdom', his combat knowledge, and the fact he hasn't had a permanent body since before Cybertron's creation as a cover for playing that whole 'you love 'em, leave 'em, and trade them for the new models' game all the time, you even did it to me with that neighbor of ours! I saw you coming onto her with your cable out! Don't even try to deny it!"

Primus said, "Who me?! That woman practically raped me saing 'Oh give me that big sausage of yours pizza man! I can't control the women who want my body."

Deathshine screamed, "You liar! COME WITH ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU RAPE YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

Primus replied, as he began to vanish away, "You'll have to catch me first missy! So long for now! I'll let you take your revenge on me another time my sweet! Sorry for the trouble!"

Deathshine growled and stormed out, saying, "SLAGGING LOSER! I HOPE YOU NEVER COME BACK! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR DOING THIS AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Primus came back behind her and whispered, "Show me how much you've improved since we last met my love. I'll stay this time."

Deathshine shuddered at the touch but knew enough to say, "I'll make you hurt so much you won't ever look at another femme. Follow me for the time of your afterlife."

The two of them practically tore up the hallway running to the nearest quarters for just that purpose.

But elsewhere, at a certain underground dwelling/laboratory, there was a strained voice being vocalized, saying, "Ughhhhhh where am I? I feel like molten slag." The frame the voice belonged to got up and walked to find a mirror, or a mirror-like reflective surface, and in its surface, was shown a silver and pink femme, with indigo-hued optics, and the femme said, "Primus... How did this happen? I'm Sparkwave again? How come? The last thing I remember was arguing with that bastard Tarantulas and then... nothing..." She then sees the empty shell of her other body, her 'Airachnid' self, lying about in a heap on the floor. Seeing this she said, "I'M NOT SERVING YOU ANYMORE TARANTULAS! IF YOU WANNA COME BACK USE THAT WRETCHED CREATION OF YOURS!" But then she saw the Airachnid body tremble in response and that caused her to bolt before it awoke. As she ran she made sure to scan a passing Porsche and drove off at high speed, leaving behind the other self, her evil self, its eyes glowing purple and had begun to laugh evilly, the voice like a mixture of Airachnid AND Tarantulas.

"I LIVE! AHAHAHHAHAHHAHHHHAAAAHHAHAHAHAHA!", was the phrase uttered by the now completely evil Airachnid.

*To be continued in Chapter 37*


	37. Chapter 37

Elsewhere, at the same time that Jack was getting his stickshift throttled by Arcee and Deathshine was exacting retribution upon Primus, we come upon Maria and Susan awash in the hazy atmosphere of a dive bar/nightclub where the two have drunk themselves silly, almost like they themselves were actual human college girls and not the Cybertronians that they indeed were. They didn't care about such trivialities. They loved getting drunk and burning up the dance floor, not to mention stringing guys along only to shoot them down. Well, not EVERY guy they came across but they loved toying with their prey before making the kill, so to speak, and despite being technically pregnant with the offspring of Knockout, they knew that they would only get drunk off of booze, the alcohol not in danger of disrupting their pregnancy, since they weren't human and knew that much they could do anything and everything that human females couldn't do while pregnant, and then there's that whole 2 year duration, as opposed to the 9 months that humans endured, or perhaps suffered through, as made evident by all the movies, tv, self-help books, and stories shared among their peers that they had been exposed to their whole life, before AND after they learned of themselves. It was back during their highschool graduation, long before they met Jack or any of the Cybertronians. It is what led them to have learn of their true selves, and this is that story.

Sitting at the edge of the bar, a glass half-full of a Blue Hurricane Martini, Susan swirled the ice around and watched as the partiers writhed around in what was little more than a mating dance made public, made human, sighing and looking over to her friend Maria, who looked back at her and said, "This brings back memories, wouldn't you say? It was a night like this when we learned about ourselves and who we really were wasn't it Susan?"

Susan replied, "Yeah it does. To think it's been that long already. 4 years huh? Such a small, insignificant amount of time for those such as us but still a wonder that we managed to come through all that unscathed. I can remember it so well, TOO well..."

*4 years ago, The Hard Rock Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada*

Maria was bumping and grinding her naughty bits into her dance partner, determined for some hardcore teasing, but she had no intent to please the man, she grinned as mischievously as a soul-sucking succubus and she was enjoying it. She knew how to play her conquests well before springing the trap and taking them back to her room and fucking them within an inch of their life, or so she liked to believe. It gave her a thrill much more than the mere act of sex could ever do. She had no idea where it came from but that she was always this way, it was like she really was the very nickname she earned back in high school by friends and enemies alike, 'Firebrand'. The name felt good to her, in the fact that she made sure to turn the heat up on her unsuspecting men AND women, before she shown her true nature and either milked or drilled the everliving hell out of them before leaving behind a note, usually consisting of, "You were so amazing last night, sorry I have to run but I'm a busy girl. Hope your life is a good one. Love, Maria."  
Granted, she didn't always congratulate them, but she had ways of making even the worst lover give her the kind of sex she craved. Always carrying some form of aphrodisiac on her person to spike food and drink with after testing them out with a full round and then seeing whether she had to ensure the next several would be to her advantage or not.  
She then abruptly stopped the ministrations of her dirty dancing and kicked this latest prey of hers hard in the balls, saying, "PERVERT! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD FUCK ME! I'm gonna call the cops on your ass for trying to do that to me you pig!"

She was just lying of course and was quite happy with it. She knew it was a dirty trick but it felt completely natural to her. Was she always this bad? This deceitful? She didn't really care too much if she was. She was just gonna find this guy again and make it up to him later. REALLY make it up to him in ways he couldn't comprehend would even be possible. She could make even someone she kicked in the balls, or kneed in the balls recover in such a way that it was unheard of unless you were either a follower of various underground sex health and medicine blogs and bought the various black market concoctions they listed in the various ads and articles, or were an alien with lots of unheard of technology at hand, whatever of the two you prefer.

The man fell over in intense pain, and said, "You whore! You're the one practially riding me up here. You're nothing but a slut that rips the rug out from under a man when he had surely found a sure thing. You'll die alone like that."

Maria scoffed and said, "As if LOSER! I can make any man and woman I want bend over backwards for me and they'll do it no questions asked! My best friend Susan is the same way. See that girl there drinking the Blue Hurricane? She was the one who taught me never to let a guy get too close, only dangling a carrot in front of him before jerking it away before he had a chance to shove it inside you and have his way. Girls stick together while guys bark at the door like the dogs they are! Are you saying you wanna bark for me little boy? Why not bark for mommy and prove to me how big of a man you are? Maybe then I'll let you inside my box of delight."

The man said, "Fuck off bitch. I'm not falling for that. You're the kind of filth that runs off as soon as you can because you're not satisfied in your life. You have to have one night stands as your only way of getting fulfillment from people. Well mark my words that you'll regret that lifestyle very soon. I'm going to find me a real woman if you don't mind."

Maria was shocked at this. She was only setting up a 3some with her, Susan, and this man but to be completely disrespected like this was more than she could bear, and said, "WELL FINE BUT WOMEN AREN'T GOING TO THROW THEMSELVES ON A LIGHTWEIGHT PUSSY LIKE YOU! YOU MOTHERFUCKING COCK-SUCKER!" She thought to herself, 'I'll enjoy ripping apart your asshole with my strapon tonight. You just wait, I'll find you and get my revenge on you you sexy, stupid bastard.'

She went to her hotel room to start getting ready for springing her trap. She was going to enjoy this one for sure, perhaps more than any other.

A few hours had passed, with Maria wondering where Susan was. It was unlike her to be out this late, at about 4 am. It was nothing to Maria, but Susan was a very methodical person, almost OCD about things in a way, who was always back asleep around 1:30 in the morning and never later. She then decided to go and see if she was still at the bar, no luck. She asked people if they saw anything suspicious, but nothing was said. She then decided to go look outside, calling her name out and becoming a little worried, and then she heard a scream, a scream of fear, a scream of anguish, a scream of death.

She bolted as fast as her feet would carry her until she reached the end of the alleyway, into a warehouse, and then she saw it. It was Susan, horribly mutilated, blood everywhere, and the man from the bar stabbing her repeatedly and raping her at the same time.

"I told you you'd regret this lifestyle of yours you slut. Now your friend has been killed by my hand and all because you had to play with my heart like this, just like all the others.", the man chuckled out as he seethed in a demonic rage.

Maria gasped, "O-others?!"

The man replied, "You hear about the murders of 40 people? The serial killer that they never caught? I'm that man. They were all women that did me wrong, and the ones that were closest to them, always me killing their friends and family to make them feel the utter despair and hatred I had when they dumped me for whatever reason they had to do so, before I killed them too. This is number 41, with you It'll be 42. Well, at least the ones that the police know about anyway! It's probably been more like 100 or more in reality! Hahahah... I also made a point to desecrate their corpses like this, for the final revenge against them for refusing my lust, my love, my feelings. Good riddance to trash such as them, wouldn't you say? This warehouse is where I've kept their bodies buried these last 3 years. Now it's your turn to die."

But that's when it happened, Maria felt a synapse fire off in her brain, a true snapping of her mind, which caused her to scream out and her eyes starting to burn like hell itself. Her body started glowing and as she screamed her body grew larger, very large in fact, to which this man was getting a little worried about, until a pair of red optics flashed and the muzzles of two flame throwers started up, as a an enraged, feminine voice called out, "I'm going to make you pay for your sins human! Burn for eternity in my flames and may Primus have mercy where you did not! May those you robbed the lives of torment you forever in the Inferno. I am Firebrand, and though Decepticon I may be, Mass genocide is never the answer to any problem you have. The death of innocents will not be tolerated!"

The entire warehouse lit up like a bonfire as Firebrand poured out her terrible vengance upon this building and the evil man who used it for his twisted destruction, him screaming as his body burned away, ridding the world of such a vile presence.

She then noticed a green light behind her after she carried out her justice, to which she turned and ran over to Susan's body, which had grown and started repairing itself, making it all apparent she was also a Cybertronian, with a modified Decepticon symbol, made to resemble the Autobot's, with tie-dye coloring instead of purple or red.

Firebrand said, "SUSAN?! It's me Maria! I'm not exactly the same on the outside anymore but it's me! Can you hear me?! Say something!"

Susan opened her eyes just wide enough and said, "Oh slag... *cough* I died for a minute there. Name's... Verdanti... I'll be ok Maria... Just let me rest some... As I repair myself ok? I'm not going... *wheeze* anywhere. I promise. Never again, never without you..."

Firebrand cried even harder as she held onto her newly transformed friend and screamed out as the fire behind her raged, cleansing the world of that man's evil.

*Back in the present*

Maria said, "Yep that was a pretty bad night for us both, but at least we learned about our true selves then. Come on girl and let's get back home ok?"

Susan said, "Ok sure. Maybe Deathshine can help you get Reverb in your berth."

Maria replied, "I suppose I can get with him and Nightrider in a threesome or something. Come on Verdanti!" Maria then assumes her Firebrand self, and goes into her vehicle mode, a heavily modified sports-car that firehouses of the time had started employing for smaller neighborhoods, with Firebrand's watercannon and missile launchers mounted on her roof and her flamethrowers mounted on her sidedoors, all of which folded up into herself and her lisence plate displayed both Autobot and Decepticon symbols being shown in the middle of a large fireball. Verdanti was a green Chevy Volt. The two of them then raced off towards Autobot base, unknown to them however, a silver and pink Porsche had mangaed to come up hear the names of the ones they mentioned and had seen them assume their Cybertronian selves, to which she said, "So they know my mom? I'll have to follow them and see if it really IS her. I really need her help right now."

She then quickly and steathily followed behind them.

*To be continued in chapter 38*


	38. Chapter 38

It was now morning and Aurora was milling about watching TV with Miko and Raf as Soundwave had gone back to the Nemesis, to bring Megatron up to speed on the situation about the newcomers. Reverb had left with him, and she was patiently waiting for the call to come through that Megatron wanted to see her. She didn't hate Megatron, or what her husband had done to her and her son under his orders, but she still never had met the mech. This all-powerful Decepticon leader who supposedly evoked fear at the mention of his name. But she knew better. Her younger twin Deathshine was much more menacing, much more lethal, much more ruthless than Megatron ever was or would be. Sure, Deathshine never had or would ever have the darkness that Megatron was so far perpetually clouded him. But Soundwave DID tell her and Reverb both that he was a much better person now since declaring a truce with the Autobots, something seeming to have him gravely scared. What scared him though had something to do with Airachnid and this mythological strain of Energon known as Diablos Energon, whatever the true implications of that were not being fully disclosed, but that Megatron had apparently been undertaking a very top secret project, not even telling Soundwave about it. Something was very off-putting about that, with Soundwave being his most trusted warrior, that Megatron had refused to even breathe a hint of it to him. Aurora had comforted her sparkmate about his insecurities regarding that the night before, holding tightly and not letting go, using the power of her love, and the skill she had as a lover, to calm her lovers fears and release him of his stress. She then noticed the pair of vehicles drive into the Autobot Base, it was Firebrand and Verdanti. They transformed and after doing so Aurora said, "Where were you two all night? I hope you didn't get into trouble with any humans now."

Firebrand said, "We went out to Hollywood and ran with Lindsay Lohan as she went postal on everyone. Told us she didn't want all the bad publicity anymore and decided to kill a bunch of paparazzi and internet bloggers. It was pretty fun."

Verdanti said, "Oh come on! Like that actually happened! You should know that she's been in jail for the last few years after that hit and run a few years back! It's not like it was most of the previous 20 years where she got off with little to no jail time because of her celebrity status. Were you THAT drunk to dream up such a bizzare thing like that?"

Firebrand replied, "Oh ok fine it wasn't that interesting. But we DID go to Hollywood and party it up like motherfuckers at least. What can I say? I love making juicy stories."

At that time Arcee had come back in the room with Jack, who looked a bit overdrained of energy, with Arcee saying, "Come on honey and let me make you something to eat. I've been reading up on how to make energon into human-style foodstuffs while you've been gone. I want you to try it and see how it is. I DO still remember that first date of ours those 5 years ago, don't you?"

Jack said, "Yes I do honey. I never thought I'd be doing the kinds of things I've been doing this last week, or even now with you back then however. Anyway what are you going to make for me?"

Arcee smiled seductively, and bent down to Jack, saying, "It's a surprise my love. I'm going to make you something so good you'll cum in your pants."

Jack said, "Are you sure you wanna clean that mess in here? You know how much I shoot out when I do."

Arcee replied, "Well then they'll just have to watch me do it."

Aurora was shocked, and said, "Oh Primus why are you two so much like HER?! You poor pitiful souls"

Miko replied, "Aw come on Aurora! Can't you see they're in love? Let them do whatever they want. Besides I'd like to see that myself. Heeheeheehee! Oh JACK! Can I borrow you for a bit? Can I Arcee?"

Arcee replied, "Not right now. He needs to regain his energy. If you want him that bad you'll just have to come back with us later."

Miko groaned and said, "But I wanna frag him senseless right NOW! Pleasepleaseplease!?"

Arcee replied, "No, and when did you start saying frag in regards to sex? Been hanging around Cybertronians too long? Is Bulkhead rubbing off on you?"

Miko realized she hadn't yet told anyone about her chemical makeup, her dna, being altered by the events of the special trip that she took with Deathshine and Nightrider, or the fact she could now breathe in outer space, that while still looking human, she was now the same as Jack, a humanoid Cybertronian, albeit in a a different way, not being born into it like Jack might've been. She then said, "Oh yeah well you know me. I figured I'm pratically like you all already that may I may as well talk like you too." It wasn't a complete issue-dodging, since that HAD already been the case, but at this moment the only one who knew of her true nature was Deathshine. So she decided to play it off like it was just a normal occurance, which it was by this point already. She's just glad that Ratchet hadn't paid any attention to it at all. If he noticed then he would've said something, or maybe Deathshine had threatened him in some way about it? That scenario was VERY likely. It made Miko wonder just what kind of things Ratchet may have had happen to him by that sexy as all kinds of hell femme that knew how to truly please, tease, and erotically tortue in every last way you wanted her to, what you wanted ANYONE to.

Then Deathshine and Primus stepped out, but most of those gathered didn't know that Primus was here, or that he was this somewhat older looking mech that had been walking in the room with Deathshine still sitting around his cables as they were jammed inside of her, the sight of which elicted such a response from Aurora as this, "Oh Primus! AGAIN?! Who the pit is that and why must you do the exact same thing Jack and Arcee did when THEY came back?"

Jack groaned, "I may be more adventurous now but I probably should've thought about that just a bit more before doing it. I REALLY don't wanna see my own parents like that right now. Though I'm too weak to leave right now either."

Miko, the girls, and Aurora echoed back, "Parents? Is this your dad then?"

Primus then said, "Well if it isn't my more unique creations. How are all of you doing today? Yes I'm his father, and in a way, all yours too. Maybe not directly, but If I didn't sacrifice my original body Cybertron wouldn't exist, and then NO Cybertronians would after what happened with Unicron all those many years ago."

Aurora and the girls screamed, "PRIMUS IS JACK'S FATHER?! NO FUCKING WAY! WHY? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

Primus smirked and said, "I got bored one day so I decided to create myself a holoform. I named him Steve Darby, and having seen the sexiest, sluttiest cheerleader that also apparently was so smart her grades were way above the norm for most people who did the splits, I made a pass at her but unlike the humans she loved to do stuff with, I was the one who knocked her up. We dated and got married and were together for about a year and half or so before I left. I wasn't able to stay in the world after that. I trained Jack while he was in a coma, and after 21 years I'm back and if all goes well, I may actually be able to stay. I just need to make myself a new body."

Miko said, "Oh wow! So you're like God then?"

Primus said, "Well I never met Him myself, but I've heard what the humans say. If God, as they describe him, whether he does or doesn't exist in the way that they think, then I'm probably the next closest thing to that. Not to say that they're wrong, but I'm not one to commit blasphemy against the deities of any species' religious and spiritual beliefs, even if that species has multiple interprations of said beliefs, like your race does Miko Nakadai. But I will make this declaration. I did come up with the shouting of a deity's name when having mindblowing sex. And I made it happen completely unnoticed to anyone, like it had always been a thing for them to do. I can claim that much."

Aurora blanked at that. Was Primus REALLY as bad as her sister? Was her sister's wanton desires really inspired by this mech? All Cybertronians?

Primus read her mind and said, "Oh yeah I should mention that the reason I made sex involving Cybertronains the way it is, and femmes themselves, is because originally, when the Cybertronain race was mech only, well I got really bored of the infinite cable-fest so I decided to create the femmes, a seperate gender built to break up the monotony and inject some real life within my creation. This was about 200 years after Cybertron was first created so if you were to compare it to the human Bible, it'd be comparable to a 4th day out of a 4 day period. The creation of the Cybertronian race being a 100 year war between myself and Unicron, 100 years to create Cybertron, a 100 year duration of mechs only, and then the final step, the creation of femmes. And after that I rested and watched over my creation the rest of all time. Interfacing between them came after some inital problems of the femmes lashing out a little at the mechs but the two genders were able to find peace with each other pretty quickly and you can guess the rest."

Aurora said, "I'm not saying anything about this..." She was about to leave when she noticed an unfamiliar car pull in, everyone saw it as well, which caused Arcee to hit the alarm to call everyone in. And then the car rose up, panels shifting around on themselves, ultimately revealing a femme.

"Well here I was looking for my mother and it seems I've found Primus instead. Though I'm guessing that you ARE my mother. Long time no see.", the femme had said."

Jack and Arcee felt something oddly familiar in the way she carried herself and to a lesser extent, spoke.

Deathshine scanned her and said, "How is this possible? I saw you transform into that hideous monster and kill me. How are you back as Sparkwave? Is this just a trick of yours Airachnid? How did you even get this close to the base WITHOUT tripping our sensors?"

"I'm not Airachnid anymore. I never was. Well, that's what I'd LIKE to say, but I can't take back the horrible things I've done. Or at least I THINK I've done. But to be honest I'm not sure if that other body of mine where I left it was the one really making those choices while I was just locked away somewhere. I think I've been able to retain some of myself in some way, even while I was still her, but now I don't know what to think. I'm in my old body, and I don't know why. It's all so hazy to me I had to come find you. Thing Is I can't remember all of it but some things i do, Very clearly, I may add.", Sparkwave had said, looking at everyone while rubbing her head some. Then she looked at Jack and Arcee, almost immediately recognizing them, and said, "Well if it isn't you two. Looks like we meet again. Looking sexy as always you freaky man. Sorry that your plan to keep this secret for a while didn't work out."

Everyone asked, "What secret? Is there something you haven't told us Jack? Arcee?"

Arcee looked at Jack, sighed and said, "Looks like we've got some explaining to do don't we honey?"

Jack replied, "I was hoping to avoid this for a little while longer but it's obvious we have to do so now. Bumblebee, take Raf with you ok? I'm about to divulge information that probably shouldn't be heard by those under 18. Sparkwave I'm sure you know every last place that Airachnid bugged and wired within this base don't you?"

Sparkwave replied, "On it. I knew as soon as I came in here. That vile imitation of me will not hear this, I swear it. I'm going to find and remove them all now."

As she left Deathshine and Miko went to help her out.

Raf replied, "Hey I'm turning 18 next month. But I probably know what you're getting at so I'm going to wait for the edited for content version for now. I'm not ready for certain kinds of things just yet after all. Especially if they're THOSE kinds of things. Wincest, you said it was?"

Jack said, "So Miko told you that much huh?"

Raf said, "Yep."

Primus thought to himself, "Well this was unexpected. Didn't think it'd happen THIS quickly. Ah well I was the one who told him about how to build and use that device anyway. Things are getting really intersting it seems. What else will happen to betray my expectations?"

Back at the underground laboratory, Airachnid/Tarantulas was working on a frame, a Cybertronian, a large, solid black Cybertronian, and said, "Soon my pet you'll be awake as my right-hand man! You'll lay waste to this world alongside me and usher in a world of darkness. The universe will tremble at my feet as its ruler and beg for mercy at the hands of Dirge, my loyal Predacon."

*To be continued in Chapter 39*


	39. Chapter 39

It had been a couple of months since Sparkwave made her way to the base. Arcee and Jack did indeed get a lecture from a very enraged Aurora when they had told them what they had done with her niece, although she ultimately forgave them and thanked them for bringing her back from the darkness, by way of Primus telling Jack how to build a device known as a Spark Isolator and Body Reformat Key.

It was something that Primus himself had given the knowledge of to Solus Prime, as a way to save those that had been potentially corrupted beyond their control to seperate the good individual from the evil that may have befallen them. But as it turned out Solus Prime never had a chance to actually make it, largely dismissing it as something that'd never needed to be used and was something that was nothing more than a pet project when she had more important things to create on the basis of evil not really that prevalent in their society at the time.

Granted, Solus Prime had died before the events of anything to do with the Pretenders, or Tarantulas manipulating and corroding the mind of a hopeful scientist by the name of Sparkwave, or that he was injecting her with various compounds that were slowly eating away at her sanity, her good nature, and making her crave the dark side of interfacing, the kind that her family would never do in their lives, and the things they HAD done, they had been able to stop and live as a normal family unit, even if it took Deathshine's sister to finally convince them to do so, they did stop, and immediately.

But more than that it was affecting her physical appearance and CNA makeup until she went past the point of no return and had a complete mental breakdown which activated the change into Airachnid in the first place. Over time though that anger and hatred did eventually start to wane just a bit.

Not known to anyone but her, Airachnid could feel her old self come back eon by eon, century by century, she still was far gone, the death of Tailgate that one time was proof of that, all the way up until the clone she made to capture Jack and Arcee that one day while the humans and Autobots had gone to the beach had apparently killed Jack and was about to do the same to Arcee, when Deathshine showed up and saved her. As Airachnid watched on the screen, she felt a little disturbed for some reason, despite not knowing what disturbed her the most about it.

After that day though she began growing more and more remorseful over her own actions that day, wishing she hadn't made her clone, who reacted to each one of her thoughts at the time, kill Jack after all. She finally realized that the image of Deathshine and the absolute look of sad, utter disappointment on her face, mixed with those eyes of hellfire that raged with the inferno of anger over it all had scared her so much as it replayed over and over in her head, until one night Sparkwave's original mentality came back, if even for an instant, and had a meltdown over the base she had taken up in before going underground near the Hoover Dam, and screamed and cried like no one in this or any universe could imagine. She couldn't stand all the pain and misery she caused to everyone in her corrupted state.

She was about to kill herself and rid the universe of the evil that had been born from her own self until she heard the voice of Primus, speaking to her and telling her not to, that he had a plan to bring her back and to absolve her of her sins, if she'd just be willing to trust him. She agreed to wait, and if she wasn't able to stop the torment of her demons finally making her feel remorse after so many thousands of years spent without remorse and live a normal life again, she made Primus promise her he'd end her suffering and let her afterlife be in peace.

After Primus agreed and left her to attend to that, is when she started hearing Tarantula's voice again, but definitely wasn't pleased to hear it, now knowing the truth about it all, as told by Primus. Tarantulas had control over her mind though, threatening to delete every last trace of Sparkwave and who she was if she didn't finish what she started. Not wanting to die like that she had to accept it and continued working on this 'Diablos Energon' as it was called. And so she did until she was zapped unconcious by something and then waking back up to see Arcee and Jack having restrained her and were using some sort of cable apparatus to play around and make naughty.

She didn't expect part of Primus's plan to be so similar to the way she used to do things with her family long ago. Granted she didn't mind it at all. Not after the way Jack and Arcee had come upon her. She was so happy to finally be free, and the explanation of what had happened between the three of them and the fact she was able to come back by Primus's own invention that she made them both her sparkmates that day, sparkbonding as they had made love in a passionate, aggressive threesome. She was told that they'd have to put her into stasis and block off part of her memory after the act was concluded but she didn't care. She may have lost some of her memories of it until she was retold it in the Autobot base, but considering she had removed all the cameras and microphones that she had placed in the base as Airachnid, she was reminded why that was the case but didn't care for the induced memory loss.

She'd make Tarantulas pay dearly for making her kill and rape her father, for killing her mother, for making enemies out of everyone and making so many species extinct. She wished she could bring her father back, to make him a Pretender like her mom, but has been happy living life with her new family, some familiar faces, many new. And now she had a husband AND wife married to her. She was very happy indeed. Arcee HAD been a little too similar to Deathshine at first, but was slowly becoming less and less brazen about things.

"Must be the hormones settling down and her loneliness finally going away. I'm still concerned about how non-confronational she's been towards me. I thought she'd be tearing my optics out for the pain I've caused her. I'll go ask.", Sparkwave had muttered to herself.

She then sees Deathshine come around the corner and shift into June, apparently about to use the groundbridge and asked, "Hey mom. Seen Arcee around? I wanna talk with her."

"She's out with Aurora right now. I'm leaving so I can go to work and earn money. Can't buy any human necessities without it, and I want to keep my house from being reposessed since I have too many good memories of it. Anything I can help you with sweetheart?", she asked.

Sparkwave shook her head and said, "No I had something personal to discuss with her is all. I didn't want you taking it out of context or anything... Not that I mind you doing whatever it is you do in private but you understand where I'm coming from."

June said, "I'm not THAT bad around you hun, well maybe not NOW, but give me some credit. I haven't tried to hit on you now have I? You must realize that despite how I am, I'm much less crazy now than when we were on Cybertron."

Sparkwave replied, "Yes I can see that. I don't really wanna think about what you did back then right now. But why is Arcee talking with Aunt Aurora? Nightrider's her mother, after all."

June replied, "Nightrider's taken your cousin to the ends of the earth for who knows what. Probably scaring any locals they come across, the lovely darlings. Heh heh heh... Probably just taking a really long road trip actually. Yeah I think they've sparkbonded already, I DEFINITELY know they interfaced like rabbits at least. I can always tell when anyone has been doing naughty things after all."

Sparkwave chuckled just a bit and replied, "Still the same old mom, ah well at least it means everything's ok. I'm really sorry about dad though. I'd bring him back if I could."

June said, "It's ok. I don't hate you for it child. He'd say the same thing, you know he would. We'll make things right by killing the one responsible for your fall into darkness, I assure you."

Sparkwave sighed deeply, expelling some of her heartache as she did, but started crying tears of energon anyway, and said, "I'll make him feel every last bit of pain and malice I endured. How dare he get away with this for as long as he has. I want dad here. I want him back..."

June looked down at the floor for a bit and said, "I do too... But he wasn't able to go through the protocols... So... there's no chance of that. Unless Primus says he can do something about it."

Sparkwave replied, "Well it was part of his plan to bring me back. Maybe he's already doing something about that now."

June said, "He won't say if he is though. Likes to work in mysterious ways sometimes you know."

Sparkwave replied, "Yeah... I'll see you around mother. I love you."

June replied, "I love you too dear. I'll be back later ok? Take care now."

She activated the groundbridge and stepped through it into her house, got dressed, and drove to work after getting in her car.

Sparkwave then turned around after that and then started down the hallway back to her quarters when she heard screams coming from another room. It was Miko, who had been sick the last 2 weeks, the cause unknown, but knowing she was the only one near her room at the time, she ran to Miko's quarters on the base, and slid the door open, almost ripping it off entirely to see what was going on. When she did though, she was shocked to see what was happening. Bulkhead was knocked into stasis and something was happening to Miko, something that was causing her to cry out in pain, and her body was shifiting in and out between three different forms, human, Autobot, and Decepticon.

"What's wrong Miko?! Answer me! Why's Bulkhead lying in a heap here? What's going on with you?", Sparkwave asked.

Miko cried out, "B-Bulkhead... raped... me...I knocked him out cold for doing that... AHHHAHHH! I want to kill... Kill him... Feast upon his spark... So much pain... Can't think straight..."

Sparkwave said, "FIGHT IT! Don't let that anger turn you into something you won't like. Trust me on this. Bulkhead will be held accountable to his crimes against you but don't lose yourself like I did. I don't want that to happen to you too."

Miko replied, "Sparkwave... Help me... I'm so confused... Get Deathshine... I need her help too... Please... Put me into stasis before I turn into something bad."

Sparkwave asked, "Aren't you human? Why Deathshine?"

Miko replied, "She made me a Cybertronian, and I think my sickness may have to do with that... But now... I want to kill... kill everything... Save me, please, before I do something I'll regret. Put me into stasis now... Before it's too late."

Sparkwave bit her lip plates and replied, "Ok. Sorry about this Miko. We'll get to the bottom of this now."

Miko smiled and said, "If I turn into something bad... I'll spare your life."

Sparkwave said, "I'll save you before then, I promise."

Miko replied, "I don't care if you do or don't, you'll be spared even if you fail, I won't hold it against you. Good night, Sparkwave, my sister in spark."

Sparkwave then activated an electro-shock cannon on a non-lethal setting and fired it at Miko, causing her to fall back down onto the bed and go to sleep. She then called out over her comlink, which was tuned into everyone's frequencies, and said "Sparkwave here, Reporting Miko has been potentially raped by Bulkhead, and something has started to affect her mind and body. Deathshine, my mother, you know what that is don't you?"

June replied, "Ah it seems like it's happening now then. I'll be right over. I've only been here about 10 minutes but I'll have to tell them I just had a family emergency and I'll have to come back to work another time."

Optimus said, "Put Bulkhead into restraints for the time being. If he DID rape her he'll have to be given the appropriate punishment. I hope that it isn't the case though. We would prefer not to lose any of our soldiers but if he did... Well I won't have a choice but to execute him."

Sparkwave replied, "Over and out."

She sighed and said, "What next? Seems like I'm destined to run into some problems regardless of whether I'm myself or not, hah hah... Not really funny but just ironic."

*To be continued in chapter 40*


	40. Chapter 40

*A little bit earlier, we find Arcee amd Aurora looking out over a cliff on the same beach that she and Jack had sparkbonded on*

Aurora asked, "So how's my nephew treating you? He's doing his part as a man and partner is he not? Do I need to calm down those perverted desires of his? He must surely have them if he's born of my sister."

Arcee chuckled and said, "No no he's a good boy, mostly, at least. But yeah I'm sorry about the way I was behaving for the better part of two months. I've been feeling alone and inadequate lately. I wasn't MEANING to be acting like Deathshine and all, but well... I was caught 'masturbating', according to the human term, by him when he managed to sneak into my room when he came back. That, combined with my internal systems going out of wack to now, where my own weapons have disabled since the fact it's been 5 months since Jack and I made love on this beach, me in my natural state, and where I got pregnant to begin with. I apologize if you don't wanna know all that, I wouldn't blame you, since you're not my mother or anything, but I just wanted to tell you, to tell anyone, that I am sorry for the way I've been acting and for causing any trouble for anyone. I can't believe I was so reckless and did all kinds of bizarre things to humans like that whole mall incident. That's never happening again, or at least, not to where there's TV coverage of said affairs."

Aurora replied, "Well it's ok. I myself am used to it, but tell me, did you ever do anything with Deathshine at any point? My sister is something very much like what humans refer to as a succubus. She doesn't eat people or anything, but she has abilities, and has ways to affect the minds of those around her. It's why I modified all my weapons and progamming to block those affects. I can bring back anyone that may have been affected by her in case I need to, like if their new found sexuality turns them into raging criminals for instance, not that I have ever had to do that, at least not here. My sister can even affect those that DON'T have sex with her, since she is so insatiable that when she starts making love with someone she puts up a field that tends to make others do her bidding, usually resulting in an orgy, it's how she turned her session with Optimus that one time, into a four-way adding in Ratchet, Megatron and Knockout. She's so shameless but I guess it'd be weird for her to be the opposite."

Arcee replied, "I did watch her do that... And pleasure myself to it when I couldn't stand it any longer. I may have been affected by that if what you're saying is true. But it DID make for some fun times with Jack, but I'm not that kind of girl anyway. Think you can keep me from being affected by it so much? Like say, make my susceptibility to it like half? I think some liberation is good in moderation, but I don't have the desire to be like Deathshine again. No offense to you or your sister."

Aurora replied, "No problem. *holds her hands over Arcee's chest as they, along with her chest start to glow a bit* There you go. I've just placed a permenant dampening field on your body. You won't be as affected by my sister's Erotic Cage technique anymore."

Arcee hugged Aurora and said, "Thank you so much. Well I'm glad we got to talk like this aunt. What do you think of the place me and Jack got married on?"

Aurora replied, "It's beautiful, kind of like the place where Soundwave took me. Oh how I miss the Radiant Garden. It was a wonderful place near Cybertron that was made entirely out of crystals. It was so beautiful there. It's a shame that it disappeared into a black hole to parts unknown 15,000 years ago. Granted it probably doesn't look like that anymore, if it still exists. Probably evolved into something completely different if it does. But the Radiant Garden I knew was a resort and mining town that was the biggest sustainer of Cybertron's pre-war economy, and some of the governmental records say it was the disappearance of it that may have contributed to the rising tension on the planets populace."

Arcee replied, "Jack told me about this game series called Kingdom Hearts that has a Radiant Garden. Maybe it's the same one?"

Aurora just scoffed and said, "As if humans could accurately replicate what it was like, even a little bit. Though I'm assuming that if there are such things as alternate worlds, then it could be the same place. But I'm doubtful anyone is really gonna be able to bring that place back and see if the one from that game and the one I know about to be the same place. It'd have to have some sort of Cybertronian aspect to it if it was."

Arcee said, "Yeah and that'd be impossible. Games are fictional after all."

The comlink then beeped and the two of them got the call from Sparkwave, to which they both said, "We'll be right there. Open a ground bridge to us now."

*Back in Autobot base*

Bulkhead was awake to find himself in restraints, and asked, "What's going on here? Why am I locked up? What happened? Last thing I remember is Miko screaming and writhing in pain and then, nothing."

Optimus sighed and said, "We have reason to believe you may have taken advantage of her. According to Miko, you were angry with her for breaking it off with you and then proceeded to call her a 'diseased whore that got her kicks from what would be considered a hermophordite' in human terms, and that 'she deserved to get raped like a bitch.' Now how will you defend yourself against that?"

Bulkhead replied, "I would never say or do that to her. Come on Optimus. It's me. Don't you believe me?"

Arcee said, "Rape is the worst thing for anyone, especially if they're female, regardless of species. A Cybertronian would easily be able to kill any organic they sought to rape, and seriously injure any other Cybertronian, perhaps even irreperably damaging the t-cog, or damaging the personality partition. It's why it's a crime that is punishable by death. You had better hope you didn't or I'll see to it that you WON'T come back from whatever awaits you."

Bumblebee was beeping pretty angrily as well, but then Deathshine stepped into the room.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY YOU PATHETIC WEAKLINGS! I'll have a word with him now. Get in my way and you'll fucking regret it DO YOU HEAR ME?!", is what she had said as she practically ripped the door off, trying to hold back her anger at least just a bit. She had been able to see to Miko, but Miko was dangerously low on energon when she looked her over, and the damage done to her was jagged, like chewed into, like her attacker was ACTUALLY trying to eat her out. Her interface port was mangled and gnarled into something unrecognizable as either a vagina or an interface port, and there were bruises all over her body, as she slept hooked up to IV lines of energon and other fluids that worked desperately to keep her alive.

Optimus said, "Wait Deathshine, we're still in the middle of hearing his side of the story. Please don't be so..."

Deathshine interrupted him, shouting, "DON'T YOU FUCKING ORDER ME PRIME! I'LL SCRAP YOU LIKE THE TWIG YOU ARE IF YOU EVEN THINK OF INTERFERING! NOW STAND ASIDE! LEAVE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO BUT DON'T STOP ME."

Optimus said, "But it's against Autobot code to..."

Deathshine snarled again, "I'M NOT A GODDAMN AUTOBOT IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN! GO TAKE A LONG LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO MIKO'S INTERFACE PORT AND SEE WHAT THIS SLAGGING PIECE OF SHIT DID TO IT! I'LL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Arcee said, "As much as I agree with how gruesome it is we have to hear his side too. Besides, what would Jack say? I don't think he'd like it too much if you killed Bulkhead right now, without solid evidence."

Deathshine came up to Arcee, and replied, "FINE! You make a good point, but be thankful that Jack's my son and that he made you his, because if it wasn't the case, you'd be dead right now too for interfering. *scratches Arcee's neck a little*  
Now stand back and watch me drag the truth out of this worthless, obese, shitbag."

That was when the cables started coming out, and Bulkhead knew what was about to happen.

He was impaled in the exhaust port, by 10 cables that had become a little bit sharper than the last time he had seen them. It's apparent that Deathshine had made this a temporary change, but now he could feel all the pain that came from being rammed in the aft by 10 cables all at once, while everyone else watched at the gruesome sight.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH AND YOUR PAIN WILL BE OVER MORE OR LESS QUICKLY! TALK YOU PIECE OF SHIT! TELL ME WHY YOU WOULD THINK THIS WOULD BE A GOOD FUCKING IDEA?! MIKO'S PAIN IS A LOT WORSE THAN THIS YOU FUCKING PUSSY! TELL ME IF YOU RAPED HER OR NOT!", was some of the many things said by Deathshine as Bulkhead got the reaming of his life, energon spilling out everywhere, obviously having his lines getting cut all up into ribbons by the interrogation, the kind of interrogation Deathshine hasn't carried out on anyone since her days on Cybertron. She only saved this kind of torture for rapists or suspected rapists, not caring if they were innocent or not, but if they were innocent she'd fix them up anyway. The physical wounds were easy to fix, but the shock to the systems emotionally or psychologically speaking would always scare them into never doing it again, if they weren't killed first.

Bulkhead screamed things like, "I'm innocent! I'd never hurt her! Please stop it before you kill me!"

Not able to witness the carnage of this extremely long, torturous 30 minutes of hell any longer Optimus said, "Stand down Deathshine! You're going way out of line here! Stop now or we WILL be forced to open fire on you."

Deathshine replied, "GO AHEAD! I'LL KILL YOU ALL AND YOU KNOW I'LL WIN! If Megatron can't kill me what makes you think that even a Prime could? I was outfitted with weaponry, armor, and trained in all kinds of fighting styles to take down all enemies, including Primes. Just wait while I do this!"

Deathshine immediately opened up her chest panel and brought out another cable, her 41st cable, a cable of a cortical psychic patch. She was almost there, ready to push it into the back of his head, when a familiar voice said, "Stop! Don't use that!"

It was Bulkhead, who had just come in the doorway, and everyone was amazed to see two Bulkhead's in the same room.

"That faker shot me in the back and left me for dead, gloating at me while taking on my form, my body, my voice. I had been offline for apparently 3 days, when I woke up I heard everyone one say that I had raped Miko, or was suspected of doing so. But that's not me, it's a vile, lying serpent of a Predacon.", Bulkhead had said.

"Hah hah hah... guess I should've devoured your spark you wretched Autobot... A mistake I will not make again. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the one who will bring darkness to your pathetic world. I am Dirge, and I'm so glad to make your aquaintence. Though, from the looks of at least one of you, I can see it's destiny that I'm alive again. Heh heh heh. Hello again, number 42... or maybe 1000, or 1 billion? It's SO good seeing you again after so long! I never DID tell you my name back then did I? I was known as Dirk Jones in my previous life, but now, call me Dirge. I'm here to make up for all the raping and killing I missed while dead. How about it? Wanna die today you fucking slut?", he said very coldly, licking his lips, anticipating the thrill of it, and assumed his real form, a tall black Cybertronian with purple optics, serrated teeth, and horns that resembled the human caricatures of the devil.

Firebrand said, "N-not you?! I burned you alive! How can you be back?!"

He said, "My mistress, Airachnid, for giving me this body, and my lord, Unicron, who turned my human soul into a Cybertronian spark. It's been fun but I DO have to go. I'll be back for you all. Mark my words on this."

He then transformed, breaking the restraints easily, and assumed the form of a winged, 2-headed dragon and fought his way out, as everyone started firing on him but not being able to stop him from escaping.

After flying in front of the moon, he looked back and said, "I'm sparing you today, but please know that when next we meet you will either bow down before us or you will be devoured like the worthless lot you all are! So please tread carefully now. And tell that slut Miko that I'll make her pain as intense of the fires of hell itself! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Deathshine screamed out, firing her fully charged shots, but each one being dodged by Dirge's swift movements, and then he disappered out of sight.

Deathshine then said, "I'll make that bastard pay for this... He will rue the day he ever decided to mess with me OR Miko..."

*To be continued in chapter 41*


	41. Chapter 41

Authors Notes: Minor crossover detected. Will only include one character from one other franchise for now. Giving lots of clues about the origin. Guess it and I'll take suggestions for any particular story elements you want to see and try to work them in somehow. Send me a lot now, while the story is still moving forward. Peace out til next time.

After moving everything from the Autobot base to the underground facilites that Deathshine made in between her house and work, since their old base had been comprimised, Optimus saw fit to question Deathshine.

"Why did you do all that? Surely you couldn't have been allowed to interrogate like that back on Cybertron and get away with it. Please explain yourself.", Optimus had asked.

Deathshine replied, "I had a bad experience one time... I had another sister once, named Flashpoint, that I witnessed being killed in front of me. I wasn't even able to fight yet, not being equipped with any weapons or knowing any capablity to fight. I was beaten, restrained, utterly helpless as I had to watch her getting raped and dismembered before my optics, me unable to do anything. They got away with it too... for about 1500 years. The doctors that worked on us to get us back online were able to save me, but not my sister. Aurora was crying for what seemed like forever, but the only thing they could do for my sister was to implant some of her personality partition into my mind, but the result of that caused me to black out and assume her rage and pain and thirst for revenge, combined with my own, whenever I heard of anything implying rape. It was really hard to get under control at first. I was able to do so while I was a teenager however. But then one day, I had a complete breakdown and went on a rampage. I was taken off of leadership of the Justice Force, which was the police force that existed before the Execution Squad, after the government got a lot of complaints from families who were affected by my harsh punishment of the innocent ones, and their subsequent suicides, and removed me from my leadership position. My replacement as leader was a mech named Sharpshooter, who mangaged to keep me in line from ever going out of control ever again. I made him my lover eventually, being really greatful to him for calming me down as much as I have been able to. At least until he was killed by a terrorist bomber. I found DownBeat sometime after that, which you already know how that turned out for me. Fast forward to today where I had my first episode in millenia. I'm sorry Optimus, but seeing Miko like that brought out a rage in me that I haven't had to deal with for a small eternity. I know I must look foolish, a Decepticon that tries to behave like an Autobot but is eager to break both factions' code of ethics when something horrible happens.  
I'm a disgrace aren't I?"

Optimus replied, "No you are not a disgrace. But why did you make it like you and Aurora were the only ones in your family?"

Deathshine answered, "Of course seekers are always born in threes, and we were one of the few all female sets born among such classifications, but me and Aurora had agreed never to speak of her, to treat her like she never existed, that she had died in the womb and had been absorbed into me, rather than the truth of what REALLY happened, lest it bring back old, painful, memories and my psychosis going out of control. Seriously, I'm already crazy enough without having to involve my vengeful ghost of a sister. I'm really sorry. I will try to exercise more control next time."

Optimus replied, "It is all right. I understand how hard it must have been for you. But I want you to work on your anger. It would not be advised that you repeat those actions ever again. If you do we will be forced to take action, and even if we get killed in the process, we must protect everyone, even those that are suspected of unspeakable evil, regardless if they have done anything or not, at the cost of our own lives."

Deathshine said, "Consider it done. Flashpoint likes you you know. If she were in her own body she'd ride the slag out of you and sparkbond immediately with you. I can tell."

Optimus replied, "Flashpoint would have to work on her anger too if she was, but the sentiment would be returned regardless."

Deathshine smirked and said, "Oh naughty pervy Prime. She'd have to jump you and tie you up at that. I'm going now but feel free to pump your cables to me tonight. See you in the morning."

Optimus just went back to doing what he was doing after Deathshine left his new quarters.

In another time and place, someone had opened a portal, and that person had stepped into it, and when she stepped out into the middle of the new Autobot base, she said,

"Hee hehh hee heh heh heh. Oh my where am I now? It seems interesting enough. Should I drag Sugata, Ikaros, Tomoki, Sohara, Nymph and Astraea in here? Nah maybe not. I think I'll just keep this secret to myself for now. I have this device to get me back anyway, I think I'll stick around a while, and see what kind of dangerous fun can be had here. Hold on new world, Mikako Satsukitane is here and I'm going to be your most gracious ruler. Now, who's the strongest resident of this world?"

Then Deathshine stepped into her quarters, almost on cue, and asked, "Who are you and how did you get in? And why do I detect an aura of maliciousness that's not too different from my own?"

Mikako just snickered and said, "Oh really? Seems like I've made friends already! Pleased to meet you. I'm Mikako Satsukitane, and I come from a city by the name of Sorami. It's in Japan, or at least, my Japan. I don't know about this one, but it seems that this world has some rather, LARGE species inside it. Care to show me how you greet people?"

Deathshine said, "Go back to your own world human, if you don't belong here you're better off not getting involved with the affairs of this one."

Mikako replied, "You'll have to make me do it. You seem like you may have some tentacles on your person. I want you to tie me up and fuck me up with them. Not that I'm not already fucked up, but I always welcome painful fun whenever I can."

Deathshine sighed and said, "Sure why not. I'm kinda horny anyway. Be warned though that you may go through some changes once we're done."

Mikako just ripped her clothes off into a dominatrix outfit and said, "Do your worst to me and I'll do my worst right back. Let's dance."

Then Deathshine generated all 40 cables, and Mikako said, "Oh my that makes me SO wet. Ravage me now! Don't you dare be gentle."

Then the two proceeded to do naughty things, and the screams of the two filled the completely soundproof room, but in the heat of it all, Mikako's device got broken, and on the other side, the Sorami world, Sugata said, "Oh shit... We lost her. Is she in the Synapse, or somewhere else? I hope she doesn't cause too much trouble there."

Tomoki just said, "Leave her be. I won't have to deal with her deadly festival games anymore, or that Judas man of the gunstand ever again."

"But what would we tell her family? They'll probably kill us for losing her.", he replied.

"I'll have Ikaros make us another Mikako... Damn it I almost had a lot more peace and quiet.", Tomoki groaned and left his side.

"I fear for whatever world she ended up on. If it's too much like ours she'll be a serious threat to all who oppose her. Only someone exactly like her could ever hope to keep her reigned in. Heaven help you all.", said Sugata.

Back to the main world, the two had finished up after roughly an hour.

Mikako said, "Oh yes that was so good. I may just stay here after all. Guess I'll have to though. My dimensional transport device has been broken after all. Ah well I'm sure my world will do just fine without me. Can't say the same about everyone else but they're not my concern anymore. So, Deathshine, how about I join you in conquering this planet?"

Deathshine replied, "No need to. I already did. There are some loose ends to tie up, like the evil form of my Daughter, and some new creature calling himself Dirge. My plan to control the world has already been going through. No one has suspected anything. My run-in with all the governments of this world due to myself getting kidnapped by the largest criminal orginazation in the world and single-handedly destroying it solidified my standing with all of them, when I promised I would end all war and crime with my rule. I did have to persuade some of them a bit harder but my plans have gone pretty much without a hitch. In 5 months I've done what Megatron couldn't do, and I didn't have to kill and destroy everything like a heartless demon either. Though, I do need a 2nd in command, and from what I can tell, you look just like the perfect one to serve as her."

Mikako replied, "I'd be very pleased to whip your enemies into shape, so tell me, how do I get a nice powerful body like yours?"

Deathshine said, "Already happening. I pumped you full of chemicals that right now are rewritng your genetic material and making you like me, a Cybertronian. I'm basing the design of your new body based on how my younger sister would've looked if she were still alive. I've also placed the small remains of her personality partition into your body, so I will no longer have to deal with it. Though something tells me Flashpoint isn't going to suit you for a name."

Mikako said, after morphing into a purple,black,silver and blue femme, activated her red optics and said, "Call me DarkFlash. I'll be sure to be a good sister to you Deathshine. Funny though, after 18 years of life I never thought the heiress of a yakuza group would grow up to be a robot death machine that made humanity itself her plaything. I do say I made the right decision to come here. So, you ready to show me the subjects of our kingdom then? I want to make them squirm for me."

Deathshine said, "You're actually worse than I am... Maybe I should've sent you back after all."

After Mikako had laughed a bit, she got a tiny headache, and spoke as Flashpoint for a second. She said, "I'm only kidding. Give me a break sister. I finally have something of my own body again and I'm just happy to be here. And from what I can tell, this human you implanted me into was already like me to begin with. So it's not like you REALLY turned her into me, or me into her in the end. But I'll be slowly intergrating my fragmented self into her and then she really WILL be me, and I her. I'm going back to sleep ok? See you in a few weeks after I get used to her ok?"

Deathshine told her goodnight and then Mikako, as Darkflash said, "Weird, I kinda felt a little prescence take my body over. Not that I hated it. I could tell she was very similar to me. I guess this is what you meant by putting the remains of your sister into my new body?"

Deathshine replied, "Yes it is. In case you didn't hear yourself the two of you will merge together in one being, in a few weeks. Her personality partition will disappear for good into your mind. She'll be you, and you'll be her, but if you ever DID make it back into your world, your friends and family wouldn't know the difference. I can tell. You're already so much like me, it was like you're literally the Deathshine or Flashpoint of your world."

DarkFlash chuckled and said, "I can say that for a fact. So how about we show off my new look to these friends of yours sister?"

Deathshine said, "Ok sure. Don't bother Miko though, she's still asleep."

DarkFlash nodded and then, as the two left the room, heard Bulkhead yelling, "Miko STOP! I didn't do anything!"

Miko had thrown Bulkhead into the room and came inside, fully changed into a Cybertronian, a half symbol of both Autobot and Decepticon logos side by side, and her body taking on the very asymetrical appearance of a black, pink, and green femme, with the half of her body that had the Decepticon symbol on it, decked out with a weapon that functioned as both a sword and a gun, able to function as a shotgun, and a sniper rifle, depending on the transformation process used in linking her energon lines into her weapon, and her Autobot-emblem emblazed half, carrying a missile launcher that scattered shrapnel whenever they hit and detonated on their target, to ensure the death of whoever was unlucky enough to come across her. Her Autobot optic was blue, and her Decepticon optic was yellow.

"Fucking hell you didn't! I saw you and heard you the whole time Bulkhead. You put me in great pain and I will get you back for that right now. I am the new Wrecker here now do you hear me? My name is Nightshade, and I'll put you to sleep one way or another.", Miko spat out.

Deathshine said, "Miko, Bulkhead really DIDN'T do it. It was someone who took all of his memories, thoughts, voice, and abilites after performing a cortical psychic patch into his head. I would've been copied by him too if Bulkhead didn't stop me. His name's Dirge."

Darkflash said, "Oh go ahead and put him to sleep Nightshade, I REALLY wanna see how loud he screams as you do."

Miko and Bulkhead both looked at each other, then asked, "Who's that?"

Deathshine said, "A headache that came from another dimension, a human named Mikako Satsukatane that I've altered like how I did with you and well..."

Mikako replied, "Darkflash was born. Hello my new friends, I do hope you will accept me as your rightful queen. Heh heh heh."

Bulkhead and Nightshade sighed, "Oh great another Deathshine walking around... Just what we need."

Darkflash replied, "Oh don't be like that... I won't bite. Much."

*To be continued in chapter 42*


	42. Chapter 42

Arthors notes: I changed a part of the previous chapter to better fit with this chapter, realising that I needed to do so after creating a squad that Deathshine was a part of before she was ever in the Execution Squad. I needed to to so in order to at least partially honor a request of something that Atsik101 wanted to see so yeah. Re-read it and then come back to this chapter. I know how short it is, and how there's hardly any talking in it but I wanted to give you an idea of what Jack and everyone had to say when he was told about all this by Arcee. I'll write chapter 43 either later today or within the next 3 days, and I'll try to have more dialogue in it. Sorry if there's any inconvience. Thank you for sticking with me through it so far. Enjoy.

Jack had gone back to college since his vacation had officially ended. When he was told what had happened to Miko, Bulkhead, and his mother's own actions, he had chewed out his mom for being so violent, acting no better than Megatron. "No, worse than any Decepticon had been.", he had told her. He was ok that his mom was Cybertronian, and that he was too. He had even grown to accept she was a Decepticon, but this one action shattered the trust he had in her. And in doing so he told her that he's going back to college and if she didn't change her attitude, he'd move out of her life for good. June was livid about this,

Arcee, Miko, Bulkhead and everyone else had told him about Dirge, the fact he could disguise himself as anyone after using a cortical psychic patch cable that was shot out of his fanged mouth and latched onto his prey's head, as how Bulkhead had told of how he was cloned. With that cable he also gained all that person's memories, thier voice, their personality, their fighting capabilities and weapons. He however didn't fight against them as Bulkhead, nor did he attack anyone else, at least no one on the Autobot base, except for Miko, who had slipped into a flu-like sickness and was raped by this Bulkhead imposter, since his creator, Airachnid, told how him how easy it was to turn any Cybertronian without a fully developed or otherwise comprimised neural-net to be turned into something evil and murderous by some great trauma and pain.

Airachnid had told Dirge that rape is the best way to make such a Cybertronian turn evil. Being that he was originally a human serial killer and rapist himself, he had no problem with that. He and Airachnid were two peas of the same pod, and he was going to enjoy the look of pain and misery on his victim's face as he made her think it was Bulkhead, who he had learned that was no longer dating Miko and had gotten a little bit too physical with her already, during an argument which resulted in Miko getting a little bruised up.

He did make sure to act like he didn't rape her and plead his innocence, to throw everyone off, but then the real one stepped in and that was his cue to retreat. What Airachnid didn't tell him though was that she was in fact a he, at least partially, on the inside anyway. A mad scientist by the name of Tarantulas,that had destroyed the south side of Cybertron, and had corrupted a femme by the name of Sparkwave, turning her into Airachnid, his current body. And the reason she was now technically a he, at least for spark-related purposes, was on account of Jack and Arcee, by way of one of Primus's inventions, had seperated the two halves from each other, and rebuilt Sparkwave's original body while leaving behind Airachnid.

Neither Tarantulas or Sparkwave knew what had happened inbetween all that though. Well, Sparkwave did know, after a while had passed after reawakening, but Tarantulas didn't. He didn't care anyway. He was just determined to ressurrect Unicron and rule the universe. Anyway after Jack had been explained about Dirge, his mom's hardships regarding her little sister's rape and murder and witnessing it without anyway to fight back, since it had happened at a time that in human years, Deathshine and Aurora would've basically been like 9, and Flashpoint, the unfortunate one, having all that happen to her at the Cybertronian equaivlent age of a 4 year old human.

Deathshine did manage to get her sister's personality partition installed into her, to keep her alive in some small way, but it had the adverse affect of giving Deathshine a severe psychosis during her childhood between 10,000 and 17,000 years old, and Cybertronians were outfitted with weaponry and taught how to fight at 14,000. She was thought to have been cured of it before she had reached 14,000, but there was one instance when she was the leader of the Justice Force, at around 21,000 years of age, that she went on a rampage of destruction across Cybertron, brutally attacking every last one responsible, or thought to be responsible, for the rape and murder of a sparkling she babysat for, which brought on all the old memories and horrors of her own sadness back out and it was such to an extent that she had made some people kill themselves after a time because they weren't able to cope with the pain of it all, being blamed for something like that. The ones that did do it got punished justly, but the ones that didn't, killed themselves while incarcerated, and it got out to the public, and then the government, who, after having all the fallout from the families calling for her removal as leader of the police, saw fit to place her under Sharpshooter's jurisdiction, effectively demoting her to coroporal status when she was originally a commander.

She changed a lot for the better after that, and rightfully so, since she had fallen for him and was looking forward to sparkbonding with him someday, but he was ultimately killed in battle, against a member of a terrorist group that had blown himself up and had taken out the city's main bridge at the time.

Deathshine was saddened by that but was able to find love again when one day she had gone to meet her sister's boyfriend, Soundwave, who just so happened to have his cousin Downbeat come over as well, and it was like love at first sight for the two of them. They also found that they both REALLY loved interfacing, doing it with practically anyone they could get their hands on, as well as each other. At least until thier teenage daughter Sparkwave, with Aurora, finally had it out with them and convinced them to slow down, about 15,000 years after Sparkwave's birth when Deathshine was around 25,552, now 40,552.

Jack had been told all of that. And then with it he had let go of all his anger and said he was sorry for telling his mom that he didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. It didn't really feel right to do that with his mom being through all she had been, but still told her that doing things like that to Bulkhead, even though it was only a fake, wasn't the way to go about things. Deathshine assured Jack it wouldn't happen again, she wouldn't EVER let it happen again, that Dirge would die a slow, merciless death for ripping off that bandage that had held so well for the last millenia, with what he had done to Miko.

Deathshine had introduced Jack to Darkflash, who was a human from another world, who had somehow ended up in this one, and wanted to fight the most powerful resident here, meaning sex, in this case. He was told that the proceess that turned Miko into a Cybertronian had been done to this out-world human, named Mikako Satsukitane. Jack groaned about how his mom was impossible to deal with sometimes, which had earned some laughs.

Miko also showed her Cybertronian self to Jack, while saying things like, "I may not be either Bot or Con, but I do look pretty sexy, even if I wasn't expecting to look like this. So you wanna try me out stud? I want to see how much force this body can take during sex, and Bulkhead's out of the question, since all this had happened and all. I want you to slag my brains out and hang me from the ceiling." Jack refused her telling how Arcee was his lover in addition to Sparkwave, which he was only saying to keep his true plans a secret, since in truth he actually DID NOT sparkbond with Sparkwave, at least not in the same way that he had done with Arcee, but had made it out like he DID do just that. He had to make sure that his real goals would not be found out by the enemy too soon. The faking of even having had sex with Sparkwave was also all part of the plan only he, Arcee, and Sparkwave knew, and would be completely secretive about until the right time came for it.

"It's almost time now. I wonder what everyone will think when they learn the truth. My body's not ready yet to assume my true form but I will be able to use it soon. The time for Omega Prime is quickly approaching.", Jack said to himself.

*To be continued in Chapter 43*


	43. Chapter 43

Raf had been scouted by a major communications conglomerate immediately upon his 18th birthday, after a science fair victory that had managed to create a new element. Granted, to Raf, it was just some heavily modified energon that he had refined into a new element that would enable computing chips to be made that were far more powerful and faster than anything had been up to that point, and as such he was made head of the production department for said corporation and was making enough money to get his family out of debt, to feed the homeless in his country and abroad, even going so far as to have developed ways to grow food in otherwise harsh conditions. In roughly two months after his 18th birthday, his major successes and wealth gave him a major boost to his confidence, to the point where he got contacts, changed his hair style slightly, and, during one day when he went to Spain for quelling a small uprising over criminal cyberattacks against the country's various venues of livelihood, managed to save a young woman who had been captured by the opposing forces and had starting dating her. Her name was Josephine Santos. She being something of an orphan, living with her sister, did in fact have ties to the current leader of Spain, who was caught up in the cyberattack since he himself had participated in it. He was wanting to gain even more power and wealth from the people he was supposed to protect, counting on votes to keep him in office that he gained from turning on the criminals at the last minute and trying to come off as a hero, when he was ultimately exposed by one of them that he had taken bribes and gave them all sorts of sensitive information regarding the country, and that he had thought nothing of endangering his own niece for his selfish ambition. He was judged for treason and child endangerment and sentenced to life in prison with pending execution, should it be seen fit to do so. Josephine had gone back to America with Raf to make a new life for herself, and had began falling for him. But that wasn't the end of their troubles, as Josephine had been captured by Dirge, who had assumed a holoform that resembled Raf, only to incapacitate her and drag her back to his lair, looking to do what he did best, or worst, I should say. This is that story now.

I was walking to my new home one day, exhausted from my day trying to find a job in this city. I'm quite happy to live with my boyfriend in as nice a place as we have in Silicon Valley but I'm beat. I Need to get home, get a nice long soak, and see what to make for dinner tonight. I wonder if Raf will like his food served with me as the silverware tonight? Maybe we can do dessert that way, hee hee. Oh is that him now? Weird he told me was going to be at work trying to build the world's first service where you download physical objects. That man is a little TOO ambitious, if you ask me but without him, I may not even be alive right now, no thanks to that vile jerk of an uncle. Hope he rots away in that prison, or that someone shanked him already. "Hey Raf! What're doing home so early?"

'Raf' said, "So how are you doing today you Spanish bitch? America as good as you thought? Don't you know that I hate foreigners as much as I do heartless sluts? Well it seems to me you're both! Now... should I tear that face of yours up into tiny ribbons, or should I see how my raping abilities can kill you? Oh so many ways to make you rue your pitiful birth? I heard you talking all that shit about how you want to take the place of silverware and whatnot. Oh please..."

I couldn't believe these words and said, "Raf what the HELL are you saying to me? I'm not a bitch or a slut and you damn fucking had BETTER know that. What's going on? You would NEVER talk like this to me. I know you wouldn't."

'Raf' just smirked and said, "Oh shut up already you whore! It's true, I'm not Raf. If you want to see him alive you'll come with me now and let me have my way with you, I promise you I won't kill you if you just come with me quietly."

I asked, "What have you done with him? Why would you take his face like this? Are you some sort of demon or something? I used to be into the dark arts myself when I was a kid, are you after my soul by coming to me in Raf's form?"

He just said, "Dark arts huh? Christians call it Satan, Hell, witchcraft... every religion in the world calls it something that it is not, or at least, is completely inaccurate... There is only Unicron, and the darkness he will cast on this universe. In the midst of lava and Dark Energon my soul was abathe in torment you won't ever experience, because you probably never committed as many grievous sins as I. Oh but when I was reborn into Dirge, I could feel so much power. So much, and I only had to sell my soul to Unicron and let him turn me into a Cybertronian spark to feel it course through my being like a raging waterfall... But alas, this is MUCH too crowded a place to show you my true self, and who knows, maybe you'll live through the sublime torture I experienced when I had imitated Bulkhead one time. Except, I won't be as gentle as that Deathshine was to me. Now, come with me if you wish to save your human's life."

I replied, "Who's Unicron? Bulkhead? What's Dark Energon? Or a Cybertronian? And who is Deathshine?"

He replied, "Oh did your boyfriend not tell you about how he's been allied with alien robotic organisms from the planet Cyberton? Ever since he was 12? I mean come on. If he's your boyfriend, your 'lover'. surely he would've told you about that."

I replied, "He probably thought it would be best for me not to know and get involved."

He said, "Too late. I've copied every last one of his memories, his thoughts. His extensive knowledge about things that would prove... most unacceptable in my dark lord's goal for subjugating this universe, or my mistress from ruling this planet, must not be allowed to exist. And that thing you do with him where you turn into a pretzel? That's not very ladylike, you know..."

I screamed, "THAT'S SICK! WHY WOULD YOU LOOK INTO THAT?! WHAT ME AND RAF DO IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! WHERE THE HELL IS HE? ANSWER ME OR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET PISSING ME OFF!"

"In my stomach... He was a most delicious meal... Oh yes he was...", he said as he smiled very coldly.

At that, it was like the gates of hell had blown wide open with the scream that resonated from Josephine's mouth, her throat's blood vessels bulged out like they were all going to pop, Dirge laughing maniacally, saying, "Yes! Feed me your hostility! Pierce me with your hatred! MORE MORE MORE MORE! Such delicious anger makes me feel so good! Oh Unicron! Do you feel this hatred?! It's a gloriously dark day indeed! Come on! Kill me! If you can! Oh what's that little human? Can't because I myself am one of these Cybertronians? Your Raf was a weakling that died SO easily, TOO easily. Now come, you'll be with him soon enough."

He had just opened a groundbridge and was about to drag a nearly lifeless and weakened Josephine into it, when,

A large fist slammed into Dirge's side, pushing him away, and had caught Josephine into its other hand, guarding her.

After readying a weapon, the newcomer said,

"Don't you FUCKING move! No one makes the love of my life scream like that. How dare you say any of those things to her! I didn't know that such a Cybertronian could even exist. You're even worse than what Deathshine and Optimus told me. Your life is forfeit Dirge! And I, Trailblazer, will see to that."

Josephine had recognized the voice a little bit and said, crying uncontrollably as she did, "Raf? Is that you? How come? You're alive? Was it all a lie, what he just said?"

Before Raf, aka Trailblazer, could answer, Dirge said, "Oh my. Is this what they call the Pretenders? Tell me. How did a human like you make yourself a Cybertronian, and keep that away from me when I assumed your memories and all of your knowledge?"

Trailblazer answered, "I don't have to answer that you piece of shit. You, me, fight now. I won't let you leave here alive, not after threatening Josephine!"

Dirge then assumed his true form, which scared Josephine and un-nerved Raf, but Raf didn't flinch.

"HIDE JOSEPHINE! RUN AND DON'T STOP! I've hacked the cordinates of that Groundbridge. Instead of his lair, it will go to the Autobots. Please go and I'll be back soon."

She replied, "NO RAF! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

He replied, "I won't be gone long. Just trust me on this. I saved you in Spain, I'll save you again, I'll save you a third time, I'll save you as many times as I need to until we're both old and dead... But please do it for me. I love you Josephine."

At that, she felt her heart nearly explode at hearing those words, and she said, "I LOVE YOU TOO! COME BACK TO ME! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR PROMISE!"

She then ran through the altered groundbridge and then Raf closed it as soon as she did.

"It's just you and me now you bastard. Any last words?"

Dirge replied, "Oh yes... Plenty... Not that they'll be from my lips. No I'll be asking that question to you myself very soon. I don't know how you survived, how you withheld this much information from me, but I'll see what you're working with. Come and try your best shot weakling!"

"Follow me to a better, safer location.", said Raf.

"Fine. You're only buying time for humanity's death anyway.", Dirge replied.

After a while they arrived at a desert canyon and reassumed their robot modes.

Trailblazer shot out a high velocity projectile, which Dirge dodged to the side, and then looked at where the shot landed, it had cut a perfect hole in through every rock formation it passed through.

"Oh not bad. Not bad at all. Too bad I've already seen that move. What ever hope do you have to beat me now?", Dirge said.

"Plenty."

Trailblazer punched and kicked at Dirge with the expertise of a seasoned warrior, to which Dirge asked, "Where is all this coming from? My data on you says you're just a wiz kid, nothing but a glorified computer hacker. How can you fight so well?"

Trailblazer replied, "The only thing you copied and ate was a fake me that I used as bait to lure you out. It's a shame that Josephine had to get involved like this but I guess it was inevitable. I've trained my ass off with Autobots and Decepticons alike, and I celebrated my 18th birthday by reverse engineering the Pretender protocol that Deathshine has in her body, being the fact she's the strongest of all of us so far. I thought I'd use her genetic material, which I procured after scraping off a bit of her armor. I then made and implanted a DNA-to-CNA alteration device into myself that I found in her notes and then turned myself into a Cybertronian. She was the first to find out, then everyone else, for about a month or so now, and I've been training every day since then to join the frontlines, so I'm here to end you Dirge!"

Dirge just laughed and said, "Humans are devious little lifeforms. I should know, considering I was one myself once. No. Wait, I never was! I killed and raped every woman I ever had a relationship with! Oh yes! Even your Maria and Susan were my victims! Well, I didn't do anything to Maria, but Susan... her screams fed me, her blood nourished me."

Trailblazer said, "DON'T SAY ANYMORE! YOU WILL ANSWER FOR YOUR CRIMES ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

Then the two drew out swords, and had an epic, samurai style match in the desert.

The sounds of clanging metal, flying sparks, and the footwork of deadly acrobatics could be heard and seen between them, Trailblazer being far removed from how he was as a 12 year old human, now the most successful and charitable person his age, as 18, but now he was also a Cybertronian, and despite being somewhat smaller in height than Dirge, was rapidly pushing Dirge into a corner.

Trailblazer performed an uppercut into Dirge's faceplates, lifting him up and with a mighty yell, plunged his sword directly into his enemies sparkchamber.

Energon was coughed up in the process, and Dirge said, "Seems I severely underestimated you. I lose."

Trailblazer said, "Not until I say you do. Goodbye and may you NEVER come back."

He then puts his highspeed cannon into the open cavity and fires, causing both an evisceration and decapitation of Dirge, and then Trailblazer tosses the wreckage aside, and opens a groundbridge to go back home, and to his love.

But unfortunately,

"I can NEVER DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", was heard, and then Trailblazer immediately turned around and saw every piece of the mangled corpse of Dirge reform and heal themselves, and he said, "I swear to you on this day I'll find you and kill you and your worthless lover! I promise you that Trailblazer! So retreat for now! I'll be coming for you soon!"

Trailblazer fired a missile at the last second before the groundbridge closed back up, which did detonate, only for the wound to heal itself again and Dirge said, "Come on! That's the best you've got? I will never fear death ever again do you hear me?! I am Dirge, and I have already won this war! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! BOW DOWN TO ME WORTHLESS SCUM!"

*To be continued in Chapter 44*


	44. Chapter 44

Raf had explained to Josephine about everything he had been keeping secret so far. She had been introduced to them all, and after a couple of weeks she had been able to get used to it all and accepted the Cybertronians as her friends, and had had become friends with Miko, Maria, and Susan in the process.

She had liked how Sparkwave carried herself, how Nightrider and Arcee were sassy, in each their own way, and how Aurora was motherly. She was however somewhat guarded against Deathshine, but ultimately she grew to like her too, just as long as Deathshine knew not to make a pass at her, since she had Raf already.

Deathshine promised her that she wouldn't. She had gained herself a new family and it had made her happy.

In the meantime, Miko had managed to fulfill her dream of being in a band, having christened it, "Steel Venom", after roughly 4 months, having won a nationally televised talent competition that had been holding auditions in Las Vegas prior to the recording contract. She had managed to drive there and her band mates, Alicia Spalding, the drummer, whose stage name was Basilisk, Tracy Howard, who went by Anamanthea, and was the main vocalist/bass guitarist, and Miko Nakadai herself, who was the secondary vocalist and guitarist, not singing as much as Tracy Howard did, but wasn't keen on strictly backup vocalist either. She went by the name Nightshade on stage, for reasons she obviously didn't reveal to her band-mates, after secretly assuming the vehicle mode of a touring van, the kind you would use on a road trip, and drove her solidified holoform and her friends to said concert.

Her serious dedication to music and improving her voice and finding two new friends in the process of the last 5 and a half years of her life had finally proven themselves when she managed to hit the top 10 and stay there for 3 weeks straight. Steel Venom became an overnight sensation, ultimately being called the best new Punk/Metal Band of 2017, and had played a mixture of their original music and successful cover songs by various bands both past and present. Rolling Stone magazine had said, "Very promising indie group Steel Venom could become bigger than even the Beatles if they keep this momentum going. Looking forward to what they do next."

She had also found herself a boyfriend one day as she was doing the small, month long tour, named Joshua Tretton. He wasn't a ladies man or an alien mech. He wasn't female even though Miko had definitely experimented with bisexual and/or lesbianistic curiosities. He gave Miko a sense of calm for the first time in a while, since the whole incident with Dirge acting as Bulkhead had affected her to where she had no choice but to fully break it off with the real Autobot in question, to which Bulkhead understood and was very accepting of.

They were still friends but they had realized they had too much happen to them both for them to really work it out and get back together as lovers. Joshua however, she knew was alright. He protected her from a gang that were threatening to rob and take advantage of her body, but Joshua stopped that from happening, even though the gang was armed with knifes he beat them all up pretty effortlessly, despite the fact that the truth was that Miko could've protected herself quite easily if she was pushed far enough, but Joshua had saved her before she could, which she was grateful for since she knew how aggressive and destructive she was in that state.

She really was like a deadly flower in that form, but she didn't have to release her poison that night to defend herself. But one night, out of excitement and intense pleasure with him, she couldn't help herself and assumed her true state the minute she had her first climax with him, to which he was a little shaken up at first, but after the requisite long story, he had accepted her as she was, and decided to see what it was like going for round two with his new half-alien girlfriend.

He liked all the other Cybertronians as well, after being introduced to them all and getting to know them a little bit. The others were okay with him as well, even Deathshine, who had the most to fear regarding Miko, which was understandable considering slightly recent events.

But neither the successes of Miko Nakadai and Raf Esquivel the humans, or of Jack's own success in Mechanical Engineering, or Maria's fashion line, or Susan's highly successful eco-friendly fuel that had finally brought the end of the usage of gasoline the world over, could prevent what was happening now, four and a half months since Jack and Arcee had brought Sparkwave back from her dark side, from Airachnid, from Tarantulas, and had given her a new body with Primus's own invention.

The news was on in the Autobot base, broadcasting what was a live feed and showing what was happening that moment the world over. The day had started so peacefully, so calmly, just like any other day had done so for eons. The horrifying truth now though, as made rapidly apparent, it would be the last one the Earth or humanity itself, would ever see again. The world now? At 6pm Mountain time? There was an earthquake that occurred at 3:30 pm, claiming the lives of 5,500 people. In New York there was a hurricane that completely destroyed Manhattan, way worse than anyone could have imagined, the lives of possibly 1,000,000 lost, with thousands more unaccounted for. Several regions in the world had been burnt away by volcanoes, froze solid by inexplicable blizzards, and had all manner of tornadoes, tsunamis, and fierce electrical storms destroy every man-made structure and wipe out roughly a third or more of the entire population of humanity.

"Optimus! What the name in Primus is happening? The entire planet's gone to the Pit in less than a day! There shouldn't be this much calamity. It's unheard of. We... we must stop this!", Ratchet had said.

Optimus had sighed a little and replied, "I agree. It is a dark day indeed old friend. I have to assume this is the work of Dirge and Airachnid. These phenomena are too eerily similar to what happened to Cybertron's south side as recorded by the oldest of the Ancient Texts.

Ratchet replied, "But those records only mentioned an explosion and a pestilence that made that region uninhabitable! This is way worse than that! This is what the humans would call 'total Armeggedon'!"

The next thing shown on TV however, as everyone was watching in, and before anyone else could speak, was Megatron, having apparently hacked into the worldwide transmission, thanks to Soundwave and Aurora managing to locate and hijack the signal.

"Greetings, People of Earth. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Once upon a time I would've been the one bringing this planet and all of humanity to its ruin, but alas, that was the old me. I knew and dreaded this day was coming along, but because me and my former enemies, the Autobots, were involved in a largely secret war on your planet for the last 5 years, and they being the champions of humanity, I was not willing to reveal myself to you all since I would've saw fit to rule you all in the past. But now I have to offer your salvation.  
These last 5 and a half months I've been working on a very top secret project, not even telling my own men about it, except for a very select group of Decepticons that I created myself, known as the Constructicons, to help me build a fleet of escape vessels for all humanity, or at least the surviving members of this horrible day that is now unfortunately our reality.  
I have already managed to secure all traces of your history as it's recorded in books, both fiction and non-fiction and every other literary work in any format you have ever written and recorded in. I have saved all of the Earth's plant and animal life aboard my ships, taking at least 2 of every species.

I have samples of every last trace element that existed on the Earth on my ships. I have now sent every government and sub-governmental body of this world the directions and coordinates that my ships reside in. There is ample space for over 6 billion humans, I assure you. I've made sure to mass produce them for this purpose, not ceasing the work to do so for even a moment. There're even a few Aquarium ships for this world's salt and fresh water dwellers.

I do have one thing to say, and that's the fact that your world is like this because a forbidden element has been created, an element called Diablos Energon. It was outlawed because it made the entire south side of Cybertron, the planet me, the Decepticons, and the Autobots all hail from, uninhabitable for what seemed like an eternity. If your planet survives this however, seeing the amount of devastation that has befallen it now, I am ashamed to say that it'll be 25,000 years before humanity can ever hope to live on it as they used to.

Not only that but if you don't arrive here on my escape ships within the next 24 hours, you won't likely survive since the atmosphere will become toxic to all life on the planet. Who created this Diablos Energon you may ask? We have learned it was the work of a renegade Decepticon named Airachnid and her right hand man, Dirge, who was created by her to carry out a plan that involves the resurrection of the Fallen Cybertronian known as Unicron, back to life.

I hate to say this but Unicron, is actually the Earth itself, after he went offline and began pulling in a lot of space debris on his body, had eventually formed planet Earth, seemingly by chance, in a way. If he awakes then the Earth will be no more. Fortunately though there is a way to ensure humanity's survival beyond my escape fleet, and that's through the implementation of the Pretender Protocol on you all, which will not only make you like us, but will enable you to breathe in space and not be affected by any poisonous atmospheres.

I have contacted the strongest and most experienced Pretender, Deathshine, to help me in the conversion process. She is the one who will help you the most there. Now. Please come and save yourselves, for as a friend of mine always says, Freedom and survival is the right of all sentient beings. This is Megatron, and I'll leave the light on for you all. Goodbye."

Everyone was amazed by this, and looked at Optimus, who smiled and said, "Welcome back, Megatronous."

Optimus had explained to the Autobots, humans, and Deathshine that what Megatron had told the world just now wasn't entirely true. One time, about 3 months or so ago, when he took the guys out camping for a while, Megatron had contacted him about that very thing. He made Optimus swear not to reveal this information, that HE himself would do the honors. The only thing he needed help with was the evacuation efforts. And as such every last surviving human had made their way to where the escape fleet lay hidden in all regions of the world.

They all boarded it, without incident, and were greeted by Optimus, Megatron, and Deathshine, as Agent Fowler was checking and double checking all people accounted for alongside the rulers of the world, who already knew Deathshine, who had been helping them out with different things, at least secretly, but didn't really mention anything about such activities. One by one, slowly but surely, the DNA to CNA conversion was going smoothly.

At this point there was no obvious transformation into full Cybertronians yet, but the pep talks by humanity's leaders and that of the Cybertronians among them, helped ease their fears about it all. After about 18 hours, 6 hours ahead of schedule, the ships started to leave the Earth's atmosphere, as all humanity watched their home planet get further and further away, they witnessed it turning from the beautiful blue marble it was, to a rotten, purple and red color, it looked like the planet itself was being poisoned and bleeding out, gasping it last breaths. Soundwave, Vehicons, Insections, Megatron as well as the Autobots, except for Ratchet and Knockout, had stayed behind on Earth to face the threat of Airachnid and Dirge. But Optimus and Megatron had wanted the first round, ordering their soldiers to hold their ground unless it was necessary.

"Don't interfere with us as we take on Dirge. We wish to vanquish him ourselves.", The two leaders told their assembled army.

Nightshade asked, "But why Optimus? I wanna smash him up myself. He hurt me and I'm not letting him off without facing him."

Optimus replied, "He has hurt all of us Miko... It is that reason for us, as leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons, to avenge you. But Airachnid will be a formidable foe all her own. It'll take everyone to subdue her, if she is in fact using Diablos Energon on herself. Granted, I do know that Dirge would be powered by it as well, but according to what Primus has revealed to us, Dirge was artificially created, in such a way that there's a chance that Diablos Energon won't be QUITE as effective on him than it would be on a naturally born Cybertronian, even though it was the tampering of Sparkwave's frame that resulted in it. But as we all know that is no longer an issue since Sparkwave was given a new body by the actions Jack and Arcee took.  
As far as they are concerned they are our trump card, in case things take a turn for the worst. Arcee's weaponry is technically offline due to her carrying a sparkling now, but Jack assures me that he found a way to get around that and give her weapons, if need be. He won't tell me what that is but just to trust him. Trust him I do and I will. The rest of you will take down Airachnid. We will see to Dirge and try to defeat him. We will win. We absolutely have to win. Regardless of the costs of our lives we must win this fight."

Megatron added, "This is my only favor to either humans OR the Autobots. I will not stand and let my subjects be ruled by anyone else other than me. However, if the worst were to happen, the leader of the Decepticons from here on out will be Deathshine. I know she has the power and experience to do so. If she is the leader, do what she says. If she wishes to live in peace with the Autobots, you must comply. Rebellion will not be acceptable in her reign do you hear me?"

His men answered, "Sir yes sir. We will follow you and Deathshine to the ends of the universe."

The two leaders replied, "Very well, Autobots and Decepticons! Transform and protect our future!"

Everyone assembled did just so and fly/drive/swim, whatever their vehicle mode was, and charged headlong into battle, for the final showdown.

*To be continued in Chapter 45*


	45. Chapter 45

"Locating targets. Found due east, in Africa. Made new base there it seems. Commencing base termination with sidewinder Energon cluster missiles now.", the Elite Eradicon squad leader had said, as he and a fleet of elite jet Vehicons had all fired their missiles to hopefully destroy the enemy before they came out of hiding. It was too late though. The otherworldly shape of a two-headed dragon had fired a barrage of fireballs at the Eradicon group, downing them all and went about feasting on their still living bodies, the screams ringing out quickly diminished as he devoured them. Flying about the squadron he killed them all, not being hit whatsoever.

On the ground Airachnid was doing much the same to the car, tank, and heavy weapons Vehicons. She destroyed them all as she toyed with them, trying to seduce them into joining her, but all of them refusing to give in, not even when she had managed to gain control of some Insecticons and made them slowly torture some of the defeated soldiers, but they all met their fate. Thousands of foot soldiers had met their doom to these two monsters, until there was none left. The Vehicons had all been killed.

"Is this it? This is the might of the Decepticon army? Pathetic! Come out and face us you sniveling cowards!", Dirge had said. Airachnid said, "Yeah really... Do you think this is a stimulating experience for me? This level of fighting is so bland, so boring. Any REAL MEN or women out there to challenge me? I can only go so long fighting the masses like this."

Arcee had said, "I don't need my blasters to take on the likes of you, not after Jack has outfitted me with a good replacement for Energon usage. Today's the day you're finally going down Airachnid."

"Oh Arcee. So even if you're pregnant with that vile human's child you'll still find a way to fight me? Hahahahahah! I'll enjoy ripping that disgusting thing right out of you and enjoying the looks on your faces as you cry out in terror!", Airachnid replied.

"I won't let you do that to my grandchild, you vile corruption of my daughter.", Deathshine had said.

"Oh you're here too? Looks like I get to kill you all over again you slagging whore! I won't be so merciful as I was the last time. I don't care how strong you are I'm stronger now! I have created Diablos Energon and I am unstoppable with it.", Airachnid said.

"I won't let you say those things with my face ever again you demon! I will atone for all the sins I've committed when you and I were one and the same Airachnid!", Sparkwave had said.

"Oh so even my weaker counterpart is fighting against me? This should be fun! I don't know how you and I are no longer the same being but I'll make you remember the pain, the exquisite torment you inflicted on everyone you hurt! Hahahahahahahaaa I'll make you hear their screams, their begging! I'll make you relive it all you inferior reject! I WAS THE ONLY ONE TRULY LOVED BY TARANTULAS! That's why I'm here, because he hated you. He only wanted me, so he changed you into me... But no more. I will take your place once again, and this time, you'll NEVER come back! I promise you that Sparkwave! My all too weak-willed, spineless counterpart!" Airachnid retorted.

"I am also here to stop you Airachnid. I won't let you go either for targeting me and my mom back when MECH was still around. I will make my stand here too.", Jack had said.

"Oh really? It's not very manly to beat on a woman don't you know? I mean, what would these women say? What could you even do to me as a human Jack?" Airachnid asked.

"A human you say? I'm not a human Airachnid. I never was. And now it's time for my own transformation."

After saying that, he glowed, changed size and shape, and grew much larger than he was as a human, and then, flashing his blue optics on, with a mixture of blue, white, and brown on his body, said, "I am Jackson Prime, son of Primus, and I will end your life alongside my wife, mother, and your original self, your better self. I'll fight with them all against you and finally rid this universe of your evil."

"You can try, lover boy. You can try, and you can die. Trust me your Sparkwave, she's nothing without me. I'm the only reason she got any courage to fight. How she got any confidence! She's nothing but a sniveling little emotional bitch with a rot-diseased port from all the people she ever fragged! She's just as bad as the one who gave birth to you both!"

Sparkwave said, "Don't you dare say that about me! I never got the rot from anyone! Only you would've done that Airachnid! It's why your lubricating fluid turned into acid in the first place! Normally the rot is the Cybertronian STD but you actually made your own form of it by making your personal fluids into acid! How did you even get off anyway? Just curious... I don't really remember, though I probably shouldn't ask that now... I was curious."

Airachnid said, "My acid doesn't hurt me, not when I designed it to only melt the bodies of anything it detects that doesn't completely match my CNA, it's why Jack's legs melted off back then, since he only shares a small percentage of my, and your, CNA. Granted, that was before 4 and a half months ago. I don't know how, but since then my acid has injured me a little, so I had to change its chemical makeup into something that wouldn't hurt me so bad, but would still hurt and kill others... So yeah, no more acid, but still a dangerous to anyone but me kind of substance, you know?"

Sparkwave chuckled and said, "Yeah... I kinda remember that... Not that I'm telling you anything about it. Not now, at least."

Airachnid replied, "You will all be dead before you get a chance to. I don't care what you did just as long as I kill you all! NOW LET'S DANCE YOU PATHETIC WEAKLINGS! TRY TO KILL ME IF YOU CAN!"

Several yards away, Optimus and Megatron had stood face to face with Dirge.

"So do I get to play with the strongest fighters right off the bat? Intriguing, to say the least. Which one of you will beg the most for his life as I eat you alive? Will it be the former librarian turned Prime? Or will it be the gladiator instead? Oh the thought of it all just thrills me to no end!", Dirge challenged them and laughed manically as he did so, licking his lips at his own twisted imagination.

Megatron was the first to answer, "You will never find that out you sorry excuse for a Cybertronian. I'll kill you again and again, as many times as it takes to finally end you for good."

Optimus replied next, saying, "Dirge, I answer you as leader of the Autobots, and the protector of humanity and all forms of live in this universe, and for all the people whose lives you have destroyed both as a human and as a Cybertronian, that today is the day you will meet your end and when we are done with you, you will NEVER come back from the Pit ever again."

Dirge just laughed like the vile demonic monster he was and said, "OH YES! TRY TO KILL ME! FEED ME YOUR HOSTILITY AND LET ME BASK IN THE SWEET PLEASURE OF YOUR IGNORANCE! I'm going to have SO MUCH FUN eating your still pulsating sparks! Fight me you worthless rejects!"

The three of them charged at each other, the clashing swords and firing cannons echoing throughout the ravaged savanna. Optimus was blown back by a plasma shot as Megatron made a dash to cut off Dirge's legs and grab him by the stumps to fling him away, as he and Optimus concentrated their guns and fired them at full strength, not relenting, and in the process of doing so, caused a gigantic dust cloud and started making Dirge sink into the ground, making a crater in the process. Megatron and Optimus had fired a few missiles as well, trying to ensure the defeat of their enemy. Dirge then shot up in his dragon form, laughing and screeching maniacally, saying, "Oh such delicious pain. MORE! GIVE ME MORE POWER! MORE PLEASURE! IT WILL MAKE THINGS ALL THE MORE SWEETER WHEN I FINALLY KILL YOU!

Dirge then transformed back into robot mode and then dive-bombed them both as he did, and used his alt modes tail, which became a dual-bladed spear, to knock them aside and try impaling them with either end.

They managed to barely dodge it, still suffering fairly heavy damage, yet not enough to kill them, they realized they couldn't fight him for too long, the energon seeming to be draining a bit too quickly from their systems. They then, growing ever so weary from heavy damage and energon usage, said to him, "(Optimus)Today the line is drawn, (Megatron)the mission is clear. (Both)This day is the day of your end. WE WILL WIN! YOU MAY THINK WE ARE WEAK, THAT WE ARE PATHETIC INFERIOR BEINGS, THE HUMANS PERHAPS EVEN MORE SO TO YOU. BUT KNOW THIS, WE ARE ALL HERE TO SAVE OUR FUTURE, AND IN THAT UNFLINCHING RESOLVE, WE ALL SHALL STAND! AND NONE SHALL FALL!"

They cried out and activated their secret weapons, the Starsaber and DarkStar Sabers, in much smaller scale than when they first found them, to use as tertiary weapons in case their primary and secondary ones had failed them in someway. Now was that time, and they charged ahead with their super weapons, and actually managed to start damaging Dirge, who both delighted and screamed at the pain going through his body as he constantly got cut by the two blades, as they severed energon lines and ripped out lots of important circuitry Dirge blocked some attacks with his spear, others with his arms and body, but was still getting damaged, heavily damaged. His arms were sliced off, and then, in one last attack, Optimus and Megatron supercharged their super weapons and fired them both at once, sending a large wave of blue and purple energy through Dirge's entire being, which vaporized his body.

After a few minutes of rest, the two leaders screamed their rightfully deserved victory yell.

"That was great teamwork Optimus. Reminded me of the old days.", Megatron said.

Optimus replied, "Yes indeed it was Megatronous. I wish you could consider staying like this."

Megatron said, "It's Megatron now Optimus, and I've done all the favors I'll ever do for you or the humans. When this is over I'll..."

Optimus said, "Megatron? What's wrong?"

He saw Megatron retch out a mouthful of Energon, and falling on his face with his entire mid-section torn open, his spark chamber among them. Megatron was dead.

Optimus panicked, and turned around, but it was too late for him too, for as he did he felt the sharp point of a very large spear impale him directly, in the same spot Megatron was, and feeling the life drain from him, He witnessed the horrific regeneration of Dirge's body, as he said, "HAHAHAHAH! I TOLD YOU I WOULD KILL YOU TWO! IS THIS REALLY ALL A PRIME AND GLADIATOR CAN DO TO ME?! SUCH INSIGNIFICANT REFUSE! I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABOUT EATING YOU, I'LL JUST ABSORB YOU TWO DIRECTLY INSTEAD!"

Optimus knew it was the end, already he had lost too much energon to fight back, he looked towards Megatron and heard him say, "I'm sorry for... everything... It was good... fighting with you for once... rather than against you... I hope to... be spared... by Primus..." And then he fell silent. Megatron's spark had left his body entirely at that point.

Optimus said, "I'll be right with you my old friend... I won't let you go to the Pit today, or any day..."

He fired one last shot into Dirge's mostly regenerated body, a device that would keep itself hidden, and blend in with the rest of his frame, for Jack to make use of, if he was lucky enough to find it, and then he too, the great leader of the Autobots, had felt his own spark leave his body. Optimus had died and joined Megatron and Primus in the well of the Allsparks.

Dirge then proceeded to absorb all the remaining energon and the corpses of the two fallen warriors, which made his recovery speed up and even upgraded him with both the Star and DarkStar sabers.

"I should thank Unicron and Airachnid both for letting me have such functionality in my body. I may have chose not to eat those two but I still got their weapons and replenished my damaged energon and body with them... Oh yes... Now, lets go and do the same to the others..."

"Not so fast you monster! We will have our rematch right here and now!", Trailblazer said.

"I won't let you get away with the murder of Optimus Prime or Megatron!", answered Nightrider.

"I will show you how superior I am to you, or die trying, and I won't let that happen. I'll avenge Megatron.", Soundwave had said.

"I will show you the power of the Death Seekers! I may not be as skilled or as powerful as my sister, but I'll show you the light of judgement today!", Aurora had said.

"I wanted a piece of Megatron myself. I wasn't going to kill him but I wanted to fight him at least once. You stole that chance from me, and I'll make you regret it!", Reverb said.

Nightshade and Bulkhead had said, "We'll make you pay for fucking around with our lives and for killing Optimus! The Wreckers are here to kick your sorry aft all the way to the pit!"

Firebrand, Verdanti, and Darkflash were also there, all ready to fight alongside their friends and family.

Dirge just scoffed and said, "Oh look... More fools coming to meet their untimely demise? Well, at least I won't be bored! Kill and rape, kill and rape. Rinse and repeat. So many femmes today! And a few mechs too. Well, today I'll give you ALL THE SAME TREATMENT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!"

*To be continued in chapter 46*


	46. Chapter 46

Airachnid was backed into a corner, having had her ass seemingly handed to her by Jackson Prime, Deathshine, Sparkwave and Arcee. She had been punched, kicked, shot, cut into, thrown and stomped on. But she relished it.  
"Such an interesting approach! I've been loving this little battle orgy of ours so far but I think it's time to get serious... See how you fare against me as I access the Diablos Energon!", Airachnid had said.

At that her eyes turned a blood red mixed with her purple, and caused her to radiate an aura of black light. She laughed as she felt the power coursing through her, and then, she vanished...

Deathshine was flung away like she was a vehicle being blown away by a tornado or hurricane. Arcee barely dodged a blade slice. Sparkwave managed to block an attack, but without feeling and seeing her own energon spill out some. Jackson Prime however still saw Airachnid's attack and managed to dodge it without receiving any damage from it.

"Oh so you can actually handle this can you? Then let's leave these pathetic simpletons and have us a date. Let's perform the dance of death and finish each other off in the most bloodiest fashion! Let me feel your life slipping away at my hands dearest Jack! In front of everyone! Dirge has already managed to kill Optimus and Megatron. So why not accept your fate and join them?", Airachnid had asked.

Jackson Prime replied, "When I'm done with you both of your heads are going on my wall. I won't let you kill any more of my friends Airachnid."

Airachnid charged at him, trying to impale him with her spider legs and spray her corrosive fluids out of her mouth, interface port, and breastplate. It wasn't any use though since Jack avoided it all and shot each place, effectively welding them shut from ever letting out Airachnid's dangerous fluids.

He then came around behind her and began to rip off the spider legs, which caused her some pain but being the sadomasochist she was, screamed for more.

"Oh yes fuck me hard with that sweet pain Jack! Tear me up! Make your sister beg for her sweet release!", she screamed out of her perverse and truly vile lust for pain.

"I don't fuck my family members Airachnid. That's only something you would do. And Sparkwave's the only one I consider family. You're nothing but a diseased corruption of her. A murderer and rapist that needs to be punished for all your crimes, including the trauma that Sparkwave went through while the two of you were one being.", Jack had said.

"Oh Jack... Sparkwave is just as guilty as I am. She was still herself when she killed and raped her father... Weren't you my little hypocrite? Hahahahahah You loved every second of it too! That look of terror in your father's eyes as the last thing he saw was his own spawn doing things that would get any Cybertronian the death penalty! HAHAHAHAHAH OH YES IT WAS SO MUCH SLAGGING FUN!", Airachnid cried out as she thought about it.

"I would never do those things you monster. I may have still been in my old body at that point but the last memory I have of Cybertron is going to Tarantulas and sleeping with him. I realize that I shouldn't have but it's too late now. I'll avenge myself and my father both with your death.", Sparkwave replied.

"So get it over with then! I'm completely defenseless over here! No better chance than right now to give me the great pleasure of death! HAHHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"I think not Airachnid. Death would be far too merciful for someone like you.", Jackson Prime answered.

"Not very Prime like are you Jackie-poo? Oh yes you're so much more human, more sinful, more selfish than Optimus... Go ahead and torture me! I can't wait for all that sweet pain!", Airachnid sneered.

"Actually I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. I'm going to heal you back to full power, us as well. As the son of Primus I'll let you live for just a while longer."

Deathshine was appalled by this. "What in the pit are you talking about Jack? You know that's the wrong path to take. Why would you let her go and actually AID her?! Are you working with her or something?"

"Just trust me. I have every intention of ending her life, but I'm not merciless, not after what she said about me being less of a Prime than Optimus. I'll give her one last handicap before I pull the plug on her life once and for all."

Jack healed her just a bit, and let her get up.

"Such a foolish gesture... Why take pity on someone like me? I'll make you regret this.", Airachnid threatened.

"Actually, you won't be doing any of that Airachnid. I know you won't be. In 3...2...1..."

Suddenly, Airachnid screamed out in pain, saying, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT IS GOING ON!? WHAT'S HAPPENING?! Initiate D-Diagnostic... REPORT!"

"Unknown matter detected within body. All weapons systems have been rendered permanently offline. There has been an unrecoverable loss of all offensive functionality on your body except for the act of transforming."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU JACK DARBY! ARCEE! SPARKWAVE! DEATHSHINE! YOU PLANNED ALL THIS DIDN'T YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE TO ME?!", Airachnid demanded.

"Seems like it worked after all. I really must thank Primus and Deathshine both... Hah hah hah... 5 months ago I came back to life, after being in a coma for a time. During the coma however I trained under Primus himself, eventually learning I was his son. He told me lots of things, including the plans for a virus that was based around how a femme's weaponry went offline during pregnancy, but that was also more effective, disabling ALL offensive and defensive functionality within any Cybertronian regardless of gender, and that My own mother was working on it as a way of gaining control and ensuring peace between Autobots and Decepticons, in her underground lab.", Jack replied.

Deathshine asked, "Primus told you about the Equalizer Project? Okay I guess that makes sense but how did you know where my base was even located? I don't think he would've told you that much."

Jackson Prime replied, "I knew exactly where it was as soon as I awoke. When me and Arcee had our little week of fun I took her there into your lab, built a working design of that virus, and used the antivirus on both myself and Arcee, we then locked away the data for the virus and antivirus away in a dimension that only we can access. No one will use that on any Cybertronian, except one, and it was someone me and Arcee agreed on it would've been the perfect revenge on."

Deathshine said, "Foiled by my own kids... Oh well sometimes it happens like that."

Airachnid screamed, "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! HOW DID YOU EVEN INJECT ME WITH IT?!"

"We snuck into your base and knocked you out by way of EMP pulse. While that happened we were able to talk to Sparkwave, and drag her out of your mind and body with the device Primus told me about, the Spark Isolator and Body Reformatter, which the materials needed for were all conveniently located in my mom's lab. Oh, and by the way... We didn't have sex or sparkbond or anything either. We only wanted to pretend like we did to throw everyone off, including Airachnid in case she was still able to listen in to us through the bugged Autobot base, which I found out was the case when I was training with Primus.

Airachnid said, "Like I care about what you three do or don't do... But other than the virus... why would you pretend to have had sex with each other and Sparkbond with a 3rd person? I've never heard of Sparkbonding with 3 people, it's impossible to do so."

Jackson Prime answered, "Well, at first we thought instead of bothering with the virus we'd just make you pregnant instead, fucking you as you slept, but that was shot down quickly by all 3 of us saying that that would make us no better than you so instead we opted for the virus implanting. And as far as the Sparkbond... well... Arcee, Sparkwave. It's time you two show your true selves now isn't it?"

Arcee and Sparkwave both nodded, and then, glowing some, The view of additional armor, weaponry, and colors had made themselves apparent on the two femmes.

"I am Arcenia Prime, and I will always and forever stand by my spark-mate Jackson Darby Prime for all eternity.", the former Arcee said, who had gained some gold and red highlights on her blue, pink, black and silver frame, and still had the appearance of a motorcycle but more heavily fortified, with what looked like an ion-fusion cannon that blended into her back.

"I am SparkShine Prime, my mission is to restore not only my honor but also protect the honor of my mother Deathshine and fight alongside my Brother and Sister-in-law for the sake of all sentient beings!", the former Sparkwave had said, who gained green on her silver and pink color scheme and had gained two Gatling guns mounted on her shoulders in her new body.

Deathshine was surprised by this. What had happened to them to make them like this anyway?

Airachnid was the first to ask it though, and the answer given to her and Deathshine both, as delivered by Jackson Prime, was this, "Primus told me about a special form of spark-bonding that did not and was never going to be used for romantic purposes. It was a spark-bonding method devised by Primus himself for three specific individuals born of three different families, to create the perfect warrior, a champion of peace, and the only one capable of truly saving the universe from what evil could befall it. It required one born of the lineage of Primus, one born from the lineage of Elita-001, who was the great-grandmother of Elita-1, who had a granddaughter named Arcee, and one born from the lineage of Starslayer, the father of Supernova, who eventually gave birth to Deathshine and Aurora."

Jackson Prime continued, "Normally, spark bonding is only done by two Cybertronians one time, not three or more, but this other form was necessary in creating a Prime without the need for the matrix of leadership, in case worst came to worst. You see, Primus told me the the Matrix of Leadership, while it provides enough power to get the job done, isn't capable of delivering the power necessary to thwart the deepest, most dark evils of the universe. Instead this Sparkbonding method imbues 3 people who were chosen to be the True Prime long before they or even Orion Pax was ever born. Orion Pax, aka Optimus Prime, may have been a great leader and fighter, as were the 13 original Primes, but Primus told me that none of them carried the true force of Primus himself. That's why he decided to devise a way for me, Arcee, and Sparkwave to meet with each other, to create a Spark-bond that was truly unique, truly unseperable, and to fuse together, into..."

The three of them all transformed into something much taller than the three of them were separately larger than Optimus, Megatron or Deathshine, revealing a mech that had all the colors of Arcenia, Sparkshine, and Jackson incorporated into its body, and with rainbow colored optics and a glowing symbol that was neither Autobot nor Decepticon, it said, "I am Omega Prime. I have finally awakened, and I will see to it that all evil is vanquished before me."

Airachnid said, "A combiner? I had heard all combiners were destroyed eons ago during the raid of ARS 20."

Deathshine answered, "Well that report was somewhat exaggerated. And besides, this isn't an ordinary combiner. I can tell that much. What have you been up to all this time Primus? That much power can't possibly be for defeating Dirge could it? I doubt even Unicron would need this much used against him. Just what is your real goal with this?"

She heard Primus speak, "I cannot reveal that information at this time Deathshine. But trust me... this much power is all the hope you have to win this day, so please let me worry about anything else ok? At least for now."

"Your punishment won't be through death Airachnid, it'll be the eternal removal of your ability to ever fight or kill again. However, we must not let Dirge live. He is completely and utterly irredeemable now. I know that Optimus and Megatron have been felled by him, which sealed his fate even more than it had been before. Witness the true power of a Prime first hand!", Omega Prime had said before flying off to where Dirge was.

The small army that was currently fighting Dirge had been severely weakened to the point of death, but in truth they were all still alive, only Aurora was currently left fighting, alongside Soundwave, but Dirge was about to defeat them as well.

"Oh how boring! I had a better time fighting those two I absorbed! Are 10 of their followers really so pathetic? Well no matter, soon you will all be a part of me after I have a little fun with you all. Even the mechs will partake in my unholy lust! Oh yes indeed! Any last words before I consummate the infernal ritual with you all?" Dirge asked.

"I have none, except goodbye you reprehensible demon!"

Dirge looked behind him and saw Omega Prime slam into him, tearing off what would be his beast mode's wings and firing his weaponry point blank at the monster.

"AHHHHHH FUCK! WHAT IS THIS PAIN?! THIS ISN'T PLEASURE! But it IS the power I have been searching for all along. HAHAHAHAHAH! FUCK THESE INFERIOR LIFEFORMS! I'LL HAVE YOUR SPARK INSTEAD!", Dirge cried out.

"I think not.", Omega replied.

After regenerating himself he got another shot, and another. High powered energon blasts that would be thought impossible were being expunged upon the relentlessly tenacious body of Dirge, that, perhaps even more than Dirge himself, seemed to be mocking Omega Prime's efforts in off-lining him.

He tried to advance as his body was constantly ripped apart.

"MORE MORE MORE! THIS IS THE POWER I'VE WANTED! GIVE ME MORE! I'LL TURN IT RIGHT BACK TO YOU AND WIN!"

"You won't win today or any day Dirge. I'll kill you as many times as it takes to finally snuff out your spark."

One blast however, activated the device that Optimus had shot into Dirge's body at the last moment, and that's when it happened.

"WHAT?! MY BODY... the regeneration is stalled? REGENERATE! REGENERATE! ARRRGHHHHHHH! FUCK YOU AND ALL OF YOUR WRETCHED LIVES! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!", Dirge cried out.

Omega Prime didn't listen to his words, and fired off what was the final shot, straight at his spark chamber but, Airachnid managed to jump in front of it, ending them both, or so it seemed.

Omega Prime cried out, "NO! AIRACHIND'S BEEN KILLED! They both have been...This is bad... really bad. Ratchet! Knockout! I request a space bridge right now! This is an order of the highest magnitude. Earth's got only 1 minute until it's gone!"

Ratchet said, "Ok but what's happened?"

"I was unable to prevent Unicron's awakening. It was only permissible for ONE of them to die, not both... There's no more time. I'll explain it to everyone there. Get us out of here now."

With that, everyone still left on Earth, which included the fighters that were defeated and not dead, were beamed to safety aboard the lead vessel, while the Cybertronians and all of humanity watched the Earth split apart, as a giant Cybertronian had awakened from his long slumber, and they heard a thunderous roar, exclaiming, "HAHAHAHAHAH I knew I could trust Tarantulas in coming through for me! He may have not resurrected me purely by himself but his plan, MY plan for the deaths of two of his creations, the reincarnations of his wife and son, have served me so well in his stead... I am Unicron, and I will make up for lost time and fulfill my dark ambitions of the darkening of this universe!"

*To be continued in chapter 47*


	47. Chapter 47

Omega Prime had split back into his 3 separate components. After a couple of hours, and seeing that Unicron wasn't making any hostile moves just yet, the defeated Cybertronians had all managed to regain consciousness. Deathshine was the first to ask though.  
"Ok son. What is the deal with Unicron's return being tied into the deaths of both Airachnid and Dirge? And what is all this about the sacrifice of Tarantulas's spark-mate and sparkling?"

Jackson Prime answered, "Primus told me the whole reason for Cybertron's south side being destroyed was the result of Tarantulas trying to use Diablos energon in Blackarachnia, his wife, and Inferno, his son. The results of that were well known. It seems that Airachnid was brought about as a means to clone his wife, with the added benefit of hundreds of years of research for a Cybertronian to actually use Diablos Energon. Primus didn't know, or at least didn't tell me, the full extent of what Dirge was comprised of, but that his body incorporated the empty spark-chamber taken out of a Pretender, which accounts for the regenerative abilities. He had the core personality partition that Inferno would've had, combined with a former human soul turned Cybertronian spark that happened to be a very twisted rapist and serial killer. And then there's the body, which Primus told me would be the remains of a horde of Vehicons and what was left of a corpse that was known as Blitzwing once upon a time, refashioned into a two-headed dragon."

But that's when they saw it. A presence materialize in front of them, It was Tarantulas himself.

"THANK YOU FOR GIVING AWAY ALL MY JUICY SECRETS HALF-LING But I digress, it matters not anymore. Yes I willingly killed my wife and son not just once, but twice. But there is one thing I never mentioned... I never worked on Unicron's behalf. No, quite the opposite actually. Do you hear me out there you over sized rock?"

"I do, and you will explain yourself to me before I terminate you all.", Unicron replied.

"First, I must thank you for forcing Airachnid to kill herself. Thanks to that I was able to commandeer her body just like I did with my own wife every now and again. Though, I did have to reformat it to be able to use at least some weaponry. Granted, my attempt at the Pretender Protocol is not capable of immortality like the real program is, but I was able to have place it inside Airachnid's, or should I say Sparkwave's body as I was working my magic on her. That's how I managed to keep it intact. But in case you want to know why Unicron came back, or why I needed him to, well, I was requested by my masters to do so, to gain control over him with Airachnid's and Dirge's help. As of this moment the sparks of those two have already activated within his body. All I need to do is combine myself with him and then I'll be able to carry out my master's goal!", Tarantulas had said.

SparkShine Prime had said, "I won't let you do that Tarantulas. I was a fool for thinking you were a good person. You will pay for corrupting me, for making me kill and rape my father! I won't let you get away with that ever again!"

"Oh so you've changed and become a Prime now huh? HAHAHAHAH that's a laugh. To think my greatest conquest, my greatest corruption and manipulation of any foolish bitch of a femme would turn out like this! HAHAHAH come on and just TRY to slag me!", Tarantulas challenged.

Deathshine said, "I'll rip your spine out for stealing my family from me you repulsive vermin! You're no match for me and you better know it!"

"I heard about you. You're the raging slut that slagged every last mech and femme of all ages her whole life. To think a woman of your reputation managed to avoid the rot for so long! Bet your interface port was all stripped and broken open! I did your husband a favor by having him killed. I bet he couldn't stand you anymore! HOW HE DESPISED HIS OWN DAUGHTER FOR BEING BORN!", He lied, trying to get them to break down.

The two of them opened fire and screamed, "SAY THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SMOLDERING SLAG!"

Taking both shots on simultaneously and not flinching or being damaged even once, he replied, "Oh come on now! Don't you know you'll hit someone or something with those? HAHAHAHA! Not even I would do that! Well, not today, at least."

Arcenia Prime asked, "Who are your masters anyway? Why and what would they want Unicron for?"

Tarantulas replied, "I don't have to answer that. They did want me to kill you and Jackson Prime though. Didn't tell me why, but I don't really care either. You, he, and everyone else will all die soon enough anyway."

They both replied, "We won't let that happen. We WILL save everyone, and we WILL have our child! Sparkshine! Recombine into Omega Prime with us!"

SparkShine Prime transformed with them back into Omega, as they saw Tarantulas flee the ship, and head out into space to Unicron.

Unicron snarled and said, "I am Unicron, master of the universe! I will not let you betray me!"

Tarantulas replied, "I just said I never worked for you! And I'll prove it! Drive Unicron's spark out of his body and regenerate inside it Airachnid! Devour him Dirge! ABSORB HIM! Both of you Fuse with Unicron! THEN FUSE WITH ME! FOR THE GLORY OF THE QUINTESSONS!"

Unicron howled in pain as his body started glowing, resonating with the cries of Airachnid, Dirge, and Tarantulas, as they themselves were performing their own, twisted version of the kind of bond that was designed for Jack, Arcee and Sparkwave alone.

That's when he started getting even bigger, MUCH MUCH bigger than he was when he was climbing out of the ruined Earth, turning into something skeletal. Something like that was very arachnid like, but more like a giant scorpion, than a spider.

"Oh shit... This isn't possible..." Omega Prime had said.

Deathshine and Nightshade asked, "What isn't?"

Omega replied, "This monster... It's the same one I saw in my nightmares... This is the true evil I was trying to prevent, and failed to do so. But I WILL win. I HAVE TO WIN!"

The mighty skeletal scorpion-like beast gave a thunderously cacophonous roar and said, "I AM SCORPONOK! I WILL ENSURE THE WILL OF THE QUINTESSONS IS FULFILLED! DEATH TO ALL! DEATH TO ALL THAT PRIMUS CREATED!"

From its skull-shaped tail, it began charging a blast that would surely have wiped out the entire fleet, ending all life from Earth AND Cybertron, had it not been shot in the back by two massive energon blasts, and two voices calling out, "We won't let that happen. Galvatron and Primus Prime will put a stop to you here and now."

Everyone called out to them over their comm. links and said, "No way? Optimus? Megatron? I thought you two were killed by Dirge?!"

"As we rightly were our comrades, but Primus himself imbued us with his power, rebuilding our bodies and giving us new life. We have come back to help all of you and we will see that Scorponok doesn't go back to his masters. Jackson Prime, Arcenia Prime, Sparkshine Prime, you three have done admirably in our stead, and it is up to you 3 to show us the way to our future, but we will take point alongside you and everyone else gathered here. Autobots and Decepticons, it is time to mobilize and bring an end to Scorponok once and for all."

"I think not... Primus will not stop me! YOU TWO WON'T STOP ME! YOUR SOLDIERS WON'T STOP ME! FIGHT MY ARMY OF CLONES YOU INFERIOR BEINGS! LET'S SEE HOW YOU FARE AGAINST MILLIONS OF AIRACHNIDS, DIRGES, AND uNICRONS! WE'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!", Scorponok replied, and proceeded to generate a horde of the individual components that comprised Scorponok.

The Autobots and Decepticons all charged out of the ship they were on, located at the front of the fleet and started fighting all the clones, trying to open a path to the altered Tarantulas, who was now Scorponok.

"Now I get to bust you up for raping me Dirge! Feel the venom of my revenge course through your veins over and over again!", Nightshade called out as she fired a hailstorm of poison-coated bullets at the horde of Dirges she was fighting. Unlike the original Dirge however, these clones weren't regenerating at all, and only had Unicron and Airachnid clones come in their place.

Bulkhead did much the same thing to other groups of clones, bringing down his mace upon each one.

Trailblazer and Nightrider were alternating between opponents, using the high-speed ammo of Trailblazer and the energon shotguns of Nightrider.

Reverb and Soundwave used their sound-based weaponry upon their targets.

Ratchet and Knockout were using synchronized attack patterns as they fought.

Deathshine, Aurora, and DarkFlash were cutting down through large waves of enemies in a faster time than any one else due to their higher ability and firepower than what most Cybertronians possessed.

"This is just a training exercise for me! What about you two?", Deathshine asked.

"I'm not interested in fighting but I do admit it's pretty fun to let loose every now and then.", Aurora said.

Darkflash just chuckled and said, "OH HO HO! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE ALL YOU PATHETIC WORMS! DIE FOR MOMMY! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! WHEN I GET BACK HOME I'M GOING TO MAKE SAGATA, MY CLASSMATES, AND ALL THE REST OF MY WORLD'S HUMANS BOW DOWN TO ME! COME ON AND JUST TRY TO SURVIVE MY WRATH AS I SHOOT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ALL OF YOU TIN CANS! I KNOW! NEXT SUMMER FESTIVAL I'LL BRING BACK THE CORK SHOOTING COMPETITION BUT WITH REAL WEAPONS AND LIVING TARGETS! YES I CAN'T WAIT TO WITNESS ALL OF THAT LOVELY CARNAGE!"

Aurora was speechless and quietly said to her sister, "Why would you even consider bringing in someone like her over? Please do me a favor and send her back to her own world with her Cybertronian abilities disabled. If she can't be turned back into a full human at least make it where she will never pose a threat to her original world."

Deathshine replied, "Sorry but our sister IS a part of her now. No deactivating. I just hope she'll use her powers for good when she gets back there because I fear what her world would be like if she didn't."

Aurora just sighed and said, "Ok well I hope this girl you changed doesn't cause us any more headaches. Just get her out of our universe as soon as possible ok?"

Deathshine nodded and the three of them continued to fight.

Firebrand and Verdanti were also getting in on the action, making sure to take the Dirges on since of what happened between the three of them, although now it was more like 2 vs. hundreds of clones, all weaker, and non-regenerating versions of the original Dirge.

Bumblebee was holding his own as well, as Primus Prime and Galvatron aided him.

"Omega Prime you have a clear shot! Infiltrate Scorponok's body and rig it to explode! Primus has told me about the control center located in that skull on top of his tail. You must get there and pour your energy into the core to overload it. Please hurry! We can't hold these clones off forever!", Primus Prime had said.

"Roger sir. You and Galvatron just make sure you two don't die again, ok?", he replied.

The two of them smiled and said, "We won't. You 3 go and fulfill your mission."

At that Omega Prime flew off, dodging enemy fire, taking out clones, and had darted in and out between Scorponok's legs and had managed to finally fire a shot at Scorponok and manged to blast open a doorway to their destination.

When they managed to arrive at the central chamber however, they saw three bodies, and they weren't clones. It was Airachnid, Tarantulas and Dirge, ready to greet them.

"So nice of you to come and visit us at our new home! We've got so much planned for you today. Why not stick around for a while? We're gonna have a wonderful feast tonight! Hahahahah... And you shall provide us with the food!"

*To be continued in chapter 48*


End file.
